Stupid in love
by yuri-haruno
Summary: Sakura se retrouve encore à choisir entre ses deux coéquipiers mais son choix ne sera certainement pas le bon et aucun retour en arrière n'est envisageable.Présence de lemon&guimauve.
1. Chapter 1

Yo minha!

Voici un new fic pour les fans de Sasusaku traditionnel! Ne soyez pas anti Narusaku parce que Sasuke m'a fait un coup bas dans le manga donc: vengeance, je suis tombée amoureuse de Naruto!^^...

Titre: Stupid in love

Résumé: Ici, Sakura doit encore choisir entre Naruto et Sasuke mais elle apprendra à ses dépens qu'il ne s'agit pas toujours d'amour... Naru-saku-sasu, trèèès romantique avec lemon

Rating: K puis T puis M au faite ça augmente à chaque chapitre!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, encore et toujours, nous te venerons!

* * *

Chapitre 1

On dit qu'il ne faut jamais quitter celui qu'on aime pour celui qui nous plait car celui qui nous plait nous quittera forcément pour celle qu'il aime…

Perchée en haut de son balcon, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses ruminait ces paroles en regardant les deux fleurs qu'elle tenait entre ses mains…

Qui est celui qu'elle aime ? Qui est celui qui lui plait ?

Ces grands yeux verts étaient perturbés, teintés de tristesse… Elle était arrivé à un âge où il fallait prendre les bonnes décisions… L'âge où sa beauté était en pleine épanouissement…

Elle s'attarda sur la rose blanche que lui avait offert son petit ami… A ses yeux, cette fleur représentait la pureté de son cœur, de son amour sans arrière pensée,sa dévotion envers elle en tant que son meilleur ami… Elle ne savait plus tellement si il était son meilleur ami ou son petit ami, mais dans tous les cas, elle ne se mentait pas : elle adorait être avec Naruto… L'aimes t elle ? Devrait elle le quitter ? L'aime t elle comme l'autre ?

Elle déplace alors son regard sur la magnifique rose rouge venant de l'homme de ses rêves… Lui qui était parti puis revenu… Il lui envoyait presque chaque jour une douzaine de cette fleur qui symbolise une passion dévorante, une promesse d'un amour vivace et impatient… La promesse d'une vie riche en couleur auprès de son prince charmant, Sasuke Uchiha, son obsession depuis toujours … Devrait elle délaisser une relation qui lui tenait à cœur pour ces beaux yeux ? Une relation dans laquelle elle retrouve une sérénité sans pareille et une vie équilibrée ?

Si elle en avait le temps, elle réfléchirait pendant encore deux bonnes années. Mais hélas , elle ne dispose que de quelques mois… En effet, à son retour, Sasuke a dit qu'il voulait faire renaitre son clan dans un village paisible et prospère comme Konoha . Ayant entendu sa requête, le conseil se méfie de ce nukenin bien reconnu pour ses actes bien réfléchis voir prémédités à l'avance… Pour éviter de le voir à nouveau deserter, le conseil exigea qu'il se marie le jour de son 21ème anniversaire et qu'il procrée sa descendance le plus tôt possible… Soit dans exactement deux mois à réfléchir et à choisir parmi ses prétendantes… Qui sont nombreuses en passant ! Toutes les filles de Konoha rêvaient d'avoir ne serait ce qu'un sourire de l'Uchiha, alors maintenant qu'elles pouvaient avoir une demande en mariage…

Seulement voilà, Sasuke semblait avoir déjà pensé à quelqu'un en particulier et dès le lendemain de la décision du conseil, il expédia à Sakura les fleurs avec dans l'espoir qu'elle comprendrait !

Bien sûr, elle sut pour la décision du conseil et comprit assez vite que Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas juste en train de lui faire la cour, il était en train de lui demander de devenir sa femme, d'être la mère de ses enfants…

Et pourtant s'il savait !

S'il savait qu'elle a trouvé un bonheur apaisant auprès de Naruto… S'il savait qu'elle a pu combler le vide qu'il lui a laissé pendant ces huit ans… Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le lui dire, refuser ses avances et l'envoyer sur ses roses… Oui, Naruto lui en serait reconnaissant !

Naruto… C'est fou comme il était optimiste et généreux ! Il était confiant, rassuré à tout moment… Il ne se rendait pas compte des avances que faisait son meilleur ami à sa belle, depuis voilà deux semaines… Deux semaines durant lesquelles, Sasuke et Sakura n'ont pas eu un entretien en dehors des langages des fleurs, totalement explicites…

Si Naruto savait…

Oh, si seulement ils pouvaient savoir…

Elle interrompit ses pensées en voyant le soleil se coucher au loin, puis se leva pour se préparer. Elle remit les roses dans leur vase et glissa le petit mot de son petit ami sous son oreiller…

« Aujourd'hui, 18h, sous le grand cerisier »

Elle n'appréhendait guère ses rendez vous avec Naruto ! Car quelque fût sa situation, elle rentrait toujours avec un sourire béat de plénitudes. Elle espérait que ce sera encore et toujours ainsi.

Malgré l'obscurité incertaine du crépuscule (huhu, j'adore ce mot), elle put distinguer sans difficulté la silhouette du jeune homme qui s'appuyait contre le cerisier, elle se souriait déjà…

Il s'avance alors vers elle d'un pas rassurant, tout en effectuant une série de mouvements étranges avec ses mains : des signes de sceaux… Un instant il s'arrête et fit apparaitre dans chacune de ses mains deux minuscules orbes flamboyantes qui tournaient à une vitesse folle. Puis il les fit quitter ses mains pour en créer d'autres, et au bout de quelques minutes, il aboutit à quelque chose ressemblant à des bougies flottantes, illuminant et réchauffant l'atmosphère fraîche d'un début de soirée d'automne.

- Je croyais qu'il y aurait des lucioles ce soir… J'espère que tu apprécieras mes mini-rasen-katon à la place ! souriait il en s'avançant un peu plus vers elle

- Ils sont parfaits ! S'émerveillait elle en frôlant de ses doigts l'une des orbes enflammées

Ils s'étreignirent longuement. Sakura poussa un soupir de bien être, tous ses soucis s'envolèrent…

Elle était sûre que c'était lui qu'il lui fallait en ce moment même et qu'avec Sasuke, ce ne serait pas pareil…

Il relâcha son emprise, révélant son visage aux lueurs rougeâtre des feux qui flottaient autour d'eux. Il avait toujours un regard bleu azur imperturbable, le teint mate, les cheveux d'un blond éclatant , qui étaient desormais longs et qui lui donnaient un air doux grâce aux longues mèches qui encadraient son visage. Il rivaliserait bien avec la beauté de Sasuke.

Il était loin le gamin espiègle, sans tact , grossier par moment, qui subissait la foudre de la Haruno toutes les deux minutes. Aujourd'hui, il était intelligent, gentil, débordant d'attention et de douceur… Il savait magnifiquement associer ce caractère à son monde de ninjas ! Et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'aime… Sa douceur et sa force, son romantisme et son réalisme… Il pouvait à la fois s'occuper de sa belle et s'entrainer ! La preuve ? Les mini-Rasen-katon, c'est pas juste pour faire joli ! Il était en train d'apprendre la technique des marionnettistes, technique qu'il veut adapter à sa manière de combattre… Il l'applique sur ses justsus afin de pouvoir manipuler ses attaques à volonté… A aucun moment sa force ne faiblirait…

Il fronça un peu les sourcils en voyant Sakura le fixer sans ciller…

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ?

-Rien ! Je t'admire, c'est tout… Ton nouveau jutsu est magnifique ! dit elle, en déposant tendrement sa main sur la joue de son ami

-Au fait, s'il n'y a plus de lucioles c'est parce que j'ai fait exprès de les chasser… Ricana le blond

La rose gloussa… « Son Naruto », c'était aussi ça : un grand enfant… Et elle l'aimait également ainsi !

Après un long moment d'égarement dans yeux bleus profonds, Sakura déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. Celui-ci sourit…

- Allons nous asseoir tu veux ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! fit il en prenant les mains délicates de Sakura

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air très sérieux…

-Sakura chan… je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre parce que ce que j'ai à te dire est très important ! parla Naruto avec une douce voix, mêlée à une tristesse soudaine

Sakura fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête… Naruto voulut la rassurer avec un sourire mais il n'en était pas capable ! Il détourna ses yeux un instant mais se reprit très vite… Il allait faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera certainement à vie… Mais c'est la route à suivre !

- Je ne te reproches rien du tout, Sakura chan, je sais mieux que quiconque ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment… C'est pourquoi… Je veux te laisser vivre ton bonheur auprès de l'homme que tu aimes…

Elle était abasourdie ! Comment pouvait il savoir ? Comment ? … Et cette tendance à vouloir se sacrifier pour son bonheur… C'était ça, la rose blanche ! Un amour pur sans arrière pensée…

-N-Nanda ? N-Naruto… Je ne…

- Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais ! Je suis allé rendre visite à Sasuke l'autre jour, je l'ai surpris dehors avec des roses rouges… Les mêmes que j'ai retrouvé chez toi chaque fois que j'y venais depuis deux semaines… Enchaina le blond d'une voix morne

-Naruto mais il ne s'est rien passé entre Sasuke te moi alors pourquoi tu…

- Je sais Sakura chan ! Et s'il y avait eu quelque chose, je sais que tu aurais parlé de nous à Sasuke ou que tu m'aurais quitter dans les semaines qui venaient… Mais les jours passaient et je me rendais compte que t'as rien fait de tout ça

- Mais parce que je t'aime Naruto ! s'écria la rose

- Ca je le sais… Je le sais tout comme tu l'aimes plus que moi ! Alors je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu ne réagissait pas ? C'est Sasuke l'homme de tes rêves qui te demande presque en mariage ! Sasuke, tu n'aimais que lui, même dans ton sommeil tu murmurais son nom… Alors voilà… J'ai décidé de choisir à ta place… Car tu sais, je crois pas que tu seras heureuse avec moi, maintenant qu'il est là !

Elle fût frappée par la justesse de ses mots, la sagesse dont il faisait preuve, le calme limpide qui résidait encore dans ses yeux…

Il l'aimait trop… Non, il les aimait trop, Sasuke et Sakura ! Il voulait les voir heureux ensemble sans se sentir coupable d'éprouver de l'amour l'un envers l'autre ! Et particulièrement sa rose… Tellement sensible… Elle serait capable de se rendre seule coupable d'avoir brisé la team 7… Non, Naruto ne voulait pas de ça !

Sakura s'avoua vaincu… Au faite, depuis le retour de Sasuke, elle ne pensait qu'à lui ! Elle cherchait tous les moyens possibles pour pouvoir être avec lui… Maintenant elle pouvait… Mais à quel prix ?

Le blon leva les yeux dans un sourire paisibles, il demanda :

- Puis je te demander trois faveurs Sakura chan ?

-Même plus si tu veux… Répondit elle, les yeux larmoyants

- Je voudrais… que tu ne révèles rien à Sasuke, enfin je veux dire… Notre hisoire ! Il pourrait se sentir coupable et je veux pas qu'il le soit !

-Je te promets !

-Je voudrais aussi être le parrain de votre premier enfant… Car je veux participer à son éducation…

La rose eut un petit rire d'approbation, tandis qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue

-Et enfin et surtout… Je veux que tu sois heureuse… Ne regrette rien, Sasuke… C'est lui, l'homme de ta vie…

-…

Le Silence qui regnait celais la promesse que Sakura devais lui faire… Et ce n'est plus une goutte qui tombe de leurs yeux mais tout une pluie de larmes suivie bientôt par d'autres plus grosses gouttes qui martelaient leur corps…

Le ciel pleurait compatissait à leur douleur, éteignant ainsi les minuscules boules de feux tourbillonants… Tout comme l'espoir de Naruto, elles perdirent tout leur éclat en laissant l'obscurité gagner leur âmes et le froid gagner leur cœur…

-Arigato, Naruto kun !

-Aishiteru… Sakura… Chan…

* * *

Voilà! vous en pensez quoi vous? Trop mielleux? ça m'etonnerai pas! en tout cas cette fic m'a donné mal à la tête donc ayez la gentillesse de me reviewer!

le meilleur reste toujours à venir!

biz, Yuri


	2. Chapter 2

Domo!

Voici la suite de cette newfic que j'adore plus que tout!^^...Vous êtes pas nombreux à la lire mais ça me plait trop de l'écrire! Et pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décider de faire un trèèès long chapitre!Désolée pour celles qui lisent "Les jumeaux Uzumaki", j'ai perdu le 5ème chapitre et j'ai encore un peu la flemme pour le récrire! Je prends ça pour signe du destin qui dit que c'était un chapitre minable! Mais vous l'aurez avant la fin de la semaine, promis!

Mais en tout cas,merci aux deux lectrices qui ont mis des reviews! Les autres devraient prendre exemple sur elles

En attendant,enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Ame no Kuni

Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'est plus sortie de chez elle, une semaine qu'elle n'est plus allé travailler à l'hopital… Elle décida de se lever comme d'habitude et entra dans la salle de bain… En se retournant vers le miroir elle vit tristement le reflet d'une fille tout à fait désolante : les yeux cernés, le nez tout rouge à force de pleurer, les cheveux emmêlés comme pas possible… Son teint palissait de jour en jour, on aurait dit un fantôme… Et c'était un peu ce qu'elle était en fin de compte, le fantôme d'elle-même car Naruto l'a quitté…

_L'amitié finit souvent en amour, mais l'amour rarement en amitié…_

Cela aurait peut être été moins dépressif si ce n'était pas pour la raison qu'elle était au faite folle amoureuse de l'autre… Du meilleur ami de son meilleur ami, son ancien coéquipier… Son obsession depuis toujours… Elle aimait Naruto… Oui elle se l'avouait, elle l'aimait… Aimait… C'est très juste ! Car depuis le jour du retour de Sasuke Uchiha, cette phrase n'a plus jamais été conjuguée au présent… Ou du moins, le jour où le tenebreux s'est mis en tête de la courtiser…

A cause de lui…  
Oui à cause de lui, sa relation avec Naruto s'est écroulée comme un château de carte ! Sasuke… Tout était de sa faute ! Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à deux fois et faire son enquête avant de lui envoyer ces maudites fleurs, qu'elle avait jetées en passant. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'idée qu'elle était peut être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle ne l'attendait plus ! Non, il ne le pouvait pas…

S'apprêtant à passer le huitième jour de sa déprime, elle alla tout de même chercher son courrier… Après tout il fallait se mettre au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le village si elle décide de rester chez elle… Elle voulait éviter de se sentir coupable d'avoir ignoré les nouvelles quand elle sortirait… Car elle comptait bien sortir un jour… Mais pas aujourd'hui !

Elle feuilleta ses courriers, ne prêtant aucune attention aux roses rouges posées au bas de la marche de sa maison, et sortit une enveloppe dans le tas, qui semblait être d'une importance capitale… Elle n'attendit pas d'être rentrée pour l'ouvrir pour y découvrir l'écriture soignée de son ancien sensei, l'actuel hokage : Kakashi Hatake.

« Viens au bureau le plus vite possible, il y a une mission urgente ! Et je me fiche que tu sois triste ou pas car la vie d'un village entier en dépend ! »

Elle sourit à la dernière phrase, Kakashi sensei avait toujours le don pour dramatiser les choses ! Au pire, elle aura à opérer une appendicite banale ! Elle se précipita cependant dans sa chambre pour se changer, laissant les roses que Sasuke venait de lui envoyer prendre un bol d'air frais au dehors !

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver au bureau de l'hokage, haletante, elle entra après qu'on lui ait ordonné d'entrer. Elle retrouva son sensei plongé dans ses registres, la mine blasée comme d'habitude !

-Ah ! je te remercie d'être venu immediatement ! souffla Kakashi sans lever les yeux vers elle

-Alors, sensei ? C'est pourquoi cette fois ! Je trouve que votre dernière vanne sur un village entier en danger a atteint le paroxysme de votre… tendance à bien dire les choses… répondit Sakura, avec une pointe d'ironie et de mécontentement

- Hm… C'est pas pour dire mais j'étais vraiment sérieux ! Mais pour commencer tu dois savoir que Naruto est parti en mission au pays de la foudre ! …

-Quoi ? Mais je suis toujours son binôme, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plutôt ? s'écria la rose, stupéfaite !

-Tu étais son binôme avant que vous ne vous soyez séparé ! reprit Kakashi toujours plongé dans la lecture

-Il… Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

- Non mais en tant que votre ancien sensei, je sais très bien quand mon équipe va mal ! Naruto est venu ici il y a une semaine me disant qu'il avait besoin de faire une mission… Loin avec un autre binôme… Il n'en faut pas plus pour comprendre !

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter… Et s'il lui en voulait ?... Non, impossible ! C'est lui-même qui a imposé ce choix ! Bien qu'elle comprend le fait qu'il ait choisi un autre coéquipier qu'elle et qu'il ait décidé de partir très loin, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être triste… Naruto allait lui manquer, surtout dans leur mission, car elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui… Il était pour elle le plus grand shinobi du monde entier, elle ne risquait jamais rien avec lui ! Il la protégeait… Oui, protégeait ! Car maintenant comme toute ANBU digne de ce nom elle allait effectuer toutes ses missions en solo, en attendant d'avoir un binôme digne de Naruto… Ou plutôt digne d'elle ! Un ninja plus puissant qu'elle, elle étant la kunoichi la plus douée de toute l'histoire de Konoha… Elle ne voulait pas entendre des remarques venant d'un coéquipier qui refusait d'admettre qu'une femme peut être plus forte que lui-même… Un fait bien démontré après une prise de bec (obligatoire celle la) avec le coéquipier en question ! Kiba et Neji y étaient passé ! Depuis, seul Naruto lui avait tenu tête et ce même s'il a assuré qu'il ne gagnerait pas toujours contre elle… Oui, Naruto n'était pas un de ceux qui étaient bouffi d'orgueil sans pareil !

Elle allait avoir des missions en solo maintenant… Elle ne voulait plus faire ces duels stupides pour se faire respecter… Elle en avait assez !

-Bon ! Cela concerne le village caché de la pluie ! Nous avons posté un des ninjas là bas après avoir su pour la disparition de Konan, nous craignions que cela parvienne aux oreilles de quelqu'un et qu'ils se mettent en tête de s'approprier Ame no Kuni ! Et nous avions eu raison ! s'exclama, presque joyeusement, l'homme aux cheveux argentés

-Quoi ? Mais… C'est souvent Naruto qui s'occupe de Ame, il ne…

Sans la laisser continuer sa phrase, le sensei continua

-Nous savons de source sûre que le clan des Sagiki a infiltré les lieux il y a trois jours…

Sakura fit une grimace d'horreur… Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les dires sur ce clan barbare, cruel et qui possedait un soif hors norme de sang et de pouvoir ! Si ils s'en prenaient au village caché de la pluie, les ninjas de garde ne feraient pas long feu ! Ils avaient beau être sauvages, cupides à souhait, il n'en reste pas moins que c'était probablement le clan renégat le plus puissant qui ait jamais foulé le continent !

Soudain, elle se pétrifia… Kakashi avait il toute sa tête ? Il fallait une armée pour pouvoir les arrêter sans Naruto ! (o.k je vante un peu ses mérites mais c'est plus fort que moi !)

-Je sais que Naruto tient à ce que tu sois celle qui s'occupe de ce village en dehors de lui… Il a une confiance totale en toi !

-QUOI ? Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ? Vous me demandez d'anéantir tout un clan de barbares à moi toute seule, clan que je rappelle est celui des Sagiki ? Si vous vouliez tant ma mort, il suffisait de le dire et j'aurais réservé ma tombe au cimetière municipale de Konoha avant de me jeter de la falaise des Hokage! se revolta la Haruno

-Sakura, je n'ai jamais dit que tu irais seule à Ame no Kuni !

-Ah ! vous comptez encore m'assigner un de ces coéquipiers débiles qui veulent un duel avant de partir en mission avec moi ?

Ces mots partaient de sa bouche comme des éclairs ! Quitter Naruto n'avait fait qu'attiser son caractère explosif, elle devenait désagréable à vu d'œil !

-Non, je t'ai trouvé un binôme aussi fort que Naruto, si ce n'est plus !

-Vous dites des conneries ! Et puis je peux savoir qui cet idiot a-t-il emmené comme binôme ? Qui est suffisamment fou pour l'accompagner aussi loin et aussi longtemps ? S'empote t elle une nouvelle fois

-Doucement ! Il y est allé avec Hinata Hyuuga !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie, non pas de femme à femme mais en tant que personne, Naruto allait maintenant s'interesser à elle, la choyant plus que Sakura… Elle ne craignait pas qu'ils finissent ensemble, non loin de là car elle pensait que Hinata saurait le rendre heureux, mais elle craignait que Naruto l'ignore ou pire, qu'il l'oublie ! Elle se trouva égoiste d'avoir une telle pensée, s'il arrivait à l'oublier, il serait heureux… Pourtant elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie, ni qu'il s'interesse à une autre qu'elle… Naruto était son meilleur ami, il se devait de n'être aux petits soins qu'avec elle, que ce soit en mission ou pas… C'est lui seul qui devait la protéger et non un autre !

Elle baissa les yeux, résignée, Naruto et elle c'était fini maintenant ! Et c'était de sa faute… Elle n'entendit pas son sensei expliquer avec application en quoi consistait sa mission, elle était transportée ailleurs par le poids de sa culpabilité… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une porte claqua derrière elle qu'elle reprit ses esprits… Elle se tourna et resta bouche bée devant le nouveau venu…

Sasuke Uchiha se dressait près d'elle de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa splendeur… C'était la réelle première fois ou elle l'avait vu depuis son retour au village… Et il était tout simplement irresistible… Ses cheveux ébène, tirant légèrement sur le bleu avaient poussés depuis la dernière fois, il a rabattu quelques mèches sur son front, manquant tout juste de cacher ses beaux yeux ténébreux que Sakura vénérait littéralement quand elle était petite…

Ses yeux, ils n'avaient pas changés… D'un noir d'encre, il avait le don d'hypnotiser toute femme osant s'y aventurer… Sakura le savait à ses dépends… Elle s'y était déjà perdu plusieurs fois et s'y perdra encore et toujours… Soudain, les trois dernières semaines lui revinrent en tête… Le même Sasuke qui était présent lui avait fait part d'une demande en mariage d'une manière quelque peu implicite… Elle se demanda si c'était vrai ou alors avait elle juste rêvé ?

Elle vit avec surprise le beau brun s'incliner légèrement en direction de leur sensei… Elle rencontra le regard malicieux de celui-ci qui ne semblait vouloir dire qu'une chose : « Je t'avais dit que ton nouveau binôme serait fort ! »

Elle sourit sans vraiment le faire exprès… Comment a-t-elle pu oublié que Sasuke était au moins aussi fort que Naruto ? Et qu'il était le candidat idéal vu qu'ils ont déjà travaillés ensemble, mais plus important encore… Ils allaient se marier ! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à cette pensée… Oui c'était ce qui allait se passer et ils reconstruiraient à deux le clan des Uchihas… Son sourire s'élargit, elle se souciait de moins en moins de ce que Kakashi disait sur leur mission, mais cependant elle leva les yeux lorsque le beau brun prit la parole

-Ils ne sont que six pour le moment mais ceux là doivent être les plus puissants du clan, j'ai reconnu leur chef parmi eux, Kato Sagiki ! Je serais étonné de voir le clan rester encore inactif d'ici une semaine ! declare t il de sa voix grave, terriblement sensuelle quelque soit la situation…

-Hm… Es tu en train de me dire que c'est le moment d'agir ?

-Absolument sensei ! Avec Naruto au Pays de la Foudre, si nous nous attardons, nous devrons déployer tous nos effectifs… Ce que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre… reprit il d'un air parfaitement impassible !

Sakura écarquilla ses yeux de surprise… Il venait de reconnaitre ouvertement que Naruto était un des éléments les plus indispensables au village, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Mais sa surprise ne finit pas de grandir suite aux mots qu'il sorti après.

-Vous n'auriez pas du le laisser y aller, l'équipe 7 toute seule aurait suffit pour faire le menage ! siffla t il d'un ton assez boudeur…

Prise d'ahurissement, Sakura ne put que s'étouffer avec sa propre salive ! Il était en train de la reconnaitre elle aussi… Il croyait en son équipe ressoudée, il croyait en leur force à tous les trois réunis… Mais plus important, il croyait en elle, qu'elle serait à la hauteur de la situation… Il n'a pas dit « Naruto et moi seuls suffisent »… Non il a dit : l'équipe 7 !

* * *

-D'accord ! Toi et Sakura, vous irez me regler ça dans les plus brefs délais, veillez à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune perte au village ! ordonna Kakashi à l'adresse de ses anciens élèves…

-Hai sensei ! s'exclamèrent Sakura et Sasuke d'une même voix…

Ils sortirent du bureau de l'hokage dans un silence maccabre… Sakura commençait à trouver le couloir trop long… Sasuke allait il enfin se décider ? Pendant encore combien de temps allait il se terrer dans son mutisme verbale ? A moins qu'on ne lui ait fait une mauvaise blague, il semblait que le beau brun l'appréciait au point de penser à elle pour revêtir le rôle crucial dans la réalisation de son ultime projet… N'était ce qu'une illusion ? Naruto s'est il sacrifié pour rien ?

La porte de sortie s'approchait inexorablement, elle guettait le moment où il casserait le silence…

- Nous partirons dès cet après midi, je n'aime pas beaucoup le fait que le chef des Sagiki puisse explorer librement pendant qu'on traine… lance t il d'une voix froide, pourtant teintée d'inquietude…

Sakura acquiesça d'un signe de tête !

Ah, c'est parce qu'il était inquiet qu'il gardait le silence… C'est vrai, la mission était prioritaire ! Sa vie de couple pouvait encore attendre un peu et puis pourquoi brusquer les choses ? Ils auront toute la vie pour en parler…

Mais dans la tête de Sasuke, il se passait autre chose… Il ne disait rien car il était en plein combat intérieur… Devait il lui avouer le fin fond de la vérité et risquer de la perdre ? Ou jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ? Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… C'était choisir entre lui et elle… Mais dans chacun des cas il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre… Elle si !

Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse !

Comment le lui dire sans qu'elle en souffre ? La réponse à cette question était tout à fait la bienvenue pour Sasuke… Mais pour l'heure seule sa mission devait compter… Car en effet, Naruto lui avait fait promettre de veiller sur Ame, le village de son disciple fraternel ! Sasuke savait à quel point Naruto cherissait ce village, il ne pouvait que tenir sa promesse envers son frère de cœur… Il lui devait bien ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui… Pour l'avoir suivi sans relâche durant toutes ces années afin de le remettre sur le droit chemin, il lui devait bien de protéger en son absence tout ce qui est cher aux yeux de Naruto : Ame, Konoha et tous les villageois, Sakura…

Sakura…

Il tiendrait sa promesse de la protéger contre quiconque qui lui voudrait du mal… Oui, contre qui que ce soit…

Peut être contre lui-même ?

Non ça n'était pas pareil ! Il ne lui voulait pas du mal, au contraire… Mais le fait est qu'il y est obligé ! Il se tint le front avec sa main droite et se murmura : « On sait jamais, elle pourrait peut être accepter si tu lui expose ta situation ! »…

Non ! C'était tout bonnement impensable ! Une autre femme accepterait peut être mais pas Sakura ! Pourtant… Il ne voulait aucunement confier cette tâche à une inconnue… Il voulait que ce soit pour quelqu'un qui en valait la peine, quelqu'un qui le méritait… Quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance…

Il ne voyait personne d'autre que ses anciens coéquipiers ! Mais Naruto n'étant pas la personne adéquate pour la situation, il se tournera automatiquement vers son amie autre amie d'enfance : Sakura Haruno…

Son amie d'enfance…

Comment pourrait il lui infliger ça sans lui demander son avis ? Non il fallait décidément qu'il lui en touche un mot ! Mais pas avant d'arriver à Ame !

Oui ! Il lui dirait tout sur le chemin du retour !

Il était adossé contre la grande porte de Konoha en attendant que Sakura vienne depuis environ une demi-heure ! Cela ne lui posait aucun problème… Depuis qu'il a su qu'il allait devoir la faire souffrir, il décida d'être le plus gentil possible envers elle en commençant par se plaindre le moins possible si elle fait quelque chose de travers… Il voulait la ménager autant que possible, autant que sa nature d'homme froid le lui permettait…

Il la vit au loin courir vers lui, sa tignasse rose virevoltant derrière elle…

Lorsqu'elle arriva elle était à bout de souffle…

- Désolé… Je… devais… passer à… l'hôpital… souffla t elle tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée

- Ce n'est rien… Reprend bien ton souffle… On a encore une longue route à faire… Susurra t il en posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme !

Celle-ci sursauta à ce contact, un peu surprise… Puis il la rassura d'un regard chaleureux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas mais qui la calma …

-On devrait y aller… Il y a un orage qui se prépare… Je préfère mieux être au village avant qu'il pleuve… dit il avant de partir en éclaireur

Elle le rattrapa sans aucune difficulté et se mit à sauter de branche en branches… Il débitait un rythme assez soutenu mais elle le suivit sans aucun problème, elle en avait l'habitude avec Naruto, le ninja le plus hyperactif du monde entier…

Au devant, il se débattait toujours contre sa conscience qui l'étouffait… Il savait qu'il la rendait mal à l'aise à cause de cette distance qu'il instaurait entre eux alors qu'il lui avait envoyé la preuve de son interet envers elle… Mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et il avait peur que la vérité ne sorte de sa bouche sans crier gare ! C'est pourquoi, il reprit son allure sans défaillir…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir qu'il osa jeter un regard vers elle, elle ne cilla pas… Elle suivait toujours son rythme éfreiné… Mais il se mit dans la tête que peut être se forçait elle…

-Nous pouvons camper si tu es fatiguée ! annonça t il en se mettant à sa hauteur

-Tssk ! Tu crois que ça me fatigue ? C'est mal connaitre ! siffla la rose entre ses dents

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça pour te critiquer… Seulement avec cette pluie …

-J'ai couru par tous les temps avec Naruto, ne t'en fait pas !... répondit doucement Sakura sans détacher son regard de sa direction.

Sasuke reprit la tête, ayant peur d'une explosion de colère… « Elle est toujours aussi têtue et fière ! » pensa le brun, un peu vexé…

La pluie tomba de plus en plus drue au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du village, Sasuke fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Sakura de s'arrêter…

-Ils sont déjà là ! murmura Sasuke

-Merci, je l'avais remarqué !... sourit Sakura

-Nous n'allons plus nous arrêter avant d'entrer à la frontière, s'ils nous attaquent avant, il faut les conduire hors du village ! Leurs techniques s'étendent sur une surface assez considérable…

-O.K ! Fait attention à leur pluie… Elle est assez acide et peut absorber le chakra par moment !

Sasuke ne fut pas étonné de son sens de l'observation, après tout, on lui a prévenu qu'elle était devenue la meilleure kunoichi de Konoha, il préférait ne pas la titiller à ce sujet et il avait raison… Il s'avança sous la pluie battante, tous ses sens à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Passés la frontière, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, les Sagiki ont déjà saccagé pas mal d'infrastructure, il fallait agir… Mais encore fallait il connaitre leur nombre actuel ! A vu de nez, il dirait qu'ils ont augmenté de nombre pour oser passer à l'action…

Sans crier gare, un des membre du clan s'attaqua sauvagement à Sakura, la prenant par le cou… Sasuke cru qu'il allait suffoquer, elle semblait si fragile quand quelqu'un s'apprêtait à l'étrangler ! Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'un autre assaillant se mit à le charger, armé d'une grosse massue… Il n'eut aucun problème à s'en débarrasser, les brutes ne lui tenaient jamais tête longtemps… Il chercha du regard Sakura, il eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il la vit, à peine essoufflée, l'énorme bonhomme coincé dans une fissure au sol…

Elle était décidément…

Pas le temps… Le combat semblait vouloir persister ! Sasuke se retourna et fit face à une vingtaine de brutes épaisses… Ils avaient l'air plus intelligent que les précédents et il reconnut leur chef Kato Sagiki, à leur tête, un homme au corps massif, plus âgé que les autres… Il les regardait avec défi… Sasuke sut tout de suite que s'ils arrivent à se débarrasser de ceux là, ils n'auraient plus aucun problème… Néanmoins, ce sont ceux du clan qui pratiquaient ces ninjutsus bizarres…

-Sakura, reste près de moi quoi qu'il arrive ! chuchota t il après s'être mis dos à dos à Sakura

-Es tu en train de me signifier que je suis pas capable de t'aider ?

-Non ! C'est ce que Naruto t'aurait dit !

Sakura fronça les sourcils de surprise, il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour elle, ce n'était pas une sorte de démonstration de force !

-On va les attirer hors du village, dès que tu le pourras, tu te serviras de ton invocation pour voir si quelqu'un s'est fait blessé au cours de mon absence… Quand je te le dirais, on s'élance dans la forêt ! articula l'Uchiha sans quitter leurs ennemis du regard

-Compris ! murmura Sakura en prenant ses appuis au sol

Après quelques minutes d'observations, le clan se décida à charger…

-Maintenant ! cria Sasuke

Ils s'élancèrent tout les deux en même temps en direction de la forêt, leurs poursuivants, trop aveugles pour voir quoi que ce soit les suivirent sans tarder…

Le combat faisait rage ! Ils étaient plus puissants qu'ils n'en avaient l'air et Sasuke se demanda s'il pouvait se permettre l'Amaterasu en pleine forêt, il pourrait en perdre le contrôle avec ce vent assez rude, les flammes noires pourraient se jeter n'importe où sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive, y compris sur Sakura… Non, il n'allait pas risquer la vie de sa coéquipière et puis il pouvait économiser son chakra s'il n'utilisait pas ce jutsu.

Après moult efforts, ils réussirent à terrasser plus de la moitié des ennemis, ils s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus et la pluie ne cessait de tomber de plus en plus drue sur eux… Le chef des Sagiki se tenait en arrière et ils ne l'avaient remarqués jusque la mais il maintenait le sceau symbolisant le suiton en permanence, ce fut comme un déclic pour Sasuke ! Il décida de se mettre à côté de Sakura pour lui en faire part, celle-ci se démène à mettre à terre un géant… Elle se mit dos à Sasuke après avoir projeté le géant à plus de vingt mètres d'elle avec son coup de poing rageur… Elle était assez essoufflée mais elle n'en laissait pas voir une miette !

-Cette pluie commence sérieusement à m'embêter ! fit elle à Sasuke, exaspérée

-Ecoute, c'est Kato qui contrôle la pluie ! Si nous réussissons à l'atteindre, nous devrions pouvoir éliminer les autres ! déclara Sasuke, en évitant une salve de shurikens

-Facile à dire ! T'as vu tous ces rochers qui le gardent ?demanda Sakura en désignant les six hommes qui entourraient Kato

- Oui mais il le faut ! Sinon cette pluie aura fini de bouffer tout notre chakra !

-Très bien, je m'occupe de ces grosses pierres brutes et toi de Kato !

-Mais-….

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de protester que Sakura, téméraire, fondit déjà sur le sol, détruisant une grosse partie de la forêt et obligeant les Sagiki à s'éparpiller…

-Non, mais elle est folle ! souffla Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le chef

Un homme à la carrure imposante vint lui barrer la route, il activa son mangekyou pour éviter de perdre du temps car il vit déjà le chef du clan se défiler… La force de Sasuke diminuait considérablement, il fallait absolument qu'il le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'épuise totalement…

Mais au même moment, il eut une pensée... Sakura! Etait ce une bonne idée de la laisser seule face à ces monstres ?… Il jeta un œil de son côté, et croisa le regard de celle-ci, soudain ses émeraudes s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant Kato s'enfuir…

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour lui dire d'y aller et qu'elle gérait ! Sur ce, Sasuke s'élança enfin à la poursuite du chef des Sagiki… Celui-ci continuait toujours de faire pleuvoir sur son passage ! Sasuke sentit ses forces le quitter, il fallait cesser cette pluie ! En rassemblant ses dernières forces, il pu effectuer à peu près correctement un Chidori Nagashi, forçant l'ennemi à délier ses mains…

Il cessa de pleuvoir, mais une seconde après, malgré ses blessures, le chef prépara un nouveau jutsu… Sauf qu'une centième de seconde suffisait à l'Uchiha pour déployer son Amaterasu ! Il n'éteignit les flammes que lorsque le chef du clan avait fini d'agoniser…

Il retourna au plus vite auprès de Sakura, avec un mauvais pressentiment…

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit avec horreur deux des assaillants en train d'essayer de la déshabiller avec un kunai, et pire que tout, Sakura semblait baigner dans une marre de sang…

Son sang n'a fit qu'un tour et à une vitesse fulgurante, il découpa les deux brutes avec son épée raiton, ôtant de leur bouche qui crachait du sang un cri de douleur que l'Uchiha ne connaissait que trop bien…

Il retourna auprès de Sakura en tremblant, plusieurs entailles ornaient sa peau d'habitude si parfaite, du sang s'échappait de sa bouche, sa tunique à moitié déchirée laissait apparaitre toutes ses formes de femme… Dans une autre situation peut être, il aurait pu l'admirer mais pour lors, il était inquiet, très inquiet ! Elle présentait une plaie béante sur le ventre qui ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de saigner. Il pressa légèrement sur le cou de la jeune femme, il sentit encore son pouls…

Il entendit des pas de courses s'approcher de lui, il se retourna en alerte mais reconnu à leur tête un ninja de la pluie… Il se sentit soulagé ! Sakura a dû leur mettre au courant par le biais de Katsuyou… Sasuke s'empressa d'enlever sa chemise pour recouvrir le corps de sa coéquipière. Il décida de la porter, il ne sentait plus la fatigue du précédent combat, tout ce qu'il lui importait maintenant c'est qu'elle s'en sorte ! Un Med-In était heureusement dans la troupe des renforts… Tout en lui prodiguant les premiers soins, le Med-In et Sasuke couraient vers l'hôpital.

-Il lui faut une perfusion de sang, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang… s'écria le Med-In une fois qu'ils avaient passé le seuil de l'hôpital

Tout le monde s'affaira alors auprès de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, ordonnant à Sasuke de se mettre en retrait, ce qu'il fit en fulminant! il détestait attendre que les autres fassent le boulot pendant qu'il ne savait quoi faire… Il traversa la réception d'un pas énervé en ignorant superbement les infirmières sur son passage qui rougissaient à sa vue… Chacune d'elles… Et puis quoi encore ?

-Ano… S-Sasuke kun … Tu as…

Il se retourna vers cette petite voix et vit une Med-In qu'il avait déjà rencontré auparavant, elle était en mission avec lui avant qu'il ne rentre Konoha pour prévenir le hokage, elle était blonde, les yeux d'un bleu océan

-Ah Ino ! Sakura est dans le bloc des urgences, il faut que tu… Merde ! Pourquoi vous me regardez toutes comme ça ? S'écria le brun à toute l'assemblée, ce qui eut pour effet de faire baisser tous les yeux au sol… C'est aussi valable pour toi Ino ! reprit il avec énervement en voyant le regard remplie de convoitise que la blonde lui adressait

Il lança un juron bien sonore, achevant toute entreprise de « matterie » à son égard ! (je sais pas quel autre mot utiliser de toute façon !)…

-Mais tu pouvais pas non plus te couvrir avant de te pavaner dans tous les couloirs ? S'enflamma la blonde, tout en continuant de le matter

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers sa tenue, et en effet il était torse nue vu qu'il a donné sa chemise à Sakura…

-Et alors ? Je reviens du combat ! J'aurais pu être tout nu ! lança t il d'un ton cinglant

Ino se résigna et finit par dire ce qui dérangeait tant les gens…

-T'es blessé à l'épaule, t'étais au courant ?

Il se retourna et effectivement, il y avait une assez grosse entaille, mais il a dû l'oublier dans le feu de l'action…

-Toutes les infirmières voulaient sans doute te le signaler mais bien sûr Monsieur est inaccessible…

-Elles n'avaient qu'à le dire tout haut ! se défendit l'Uchiha, excédé de ne pas avoir pu remarquer qu'il se promenait à moitié nu dans les couloirs et qu'en plus il présentait une entaille désagréable à l'épaule !

Ino le soigna dans le hall d'entrée, il ne dit plus rien… Ou plutôt, il ne savait plus quoi dire… Ino par contre l'a mis au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé en son absence…

-Ils avaient peur de toi et de Naruto… Votre réputation vous a devancé je crois… Ils se sont cachés à proximité de la frontière et le jour même de ton départ ils sont passés à l'action ! Heureusement pour nous, ce n'était pas encore le clan complet sinon, qui sait ce qui aurait pu nous arriver ! Le chef Kato savait que tu reviendrais avec des renforts… Avec Naruto plus précisément alors il a posté ses meilleurs éléments à la frontière… Avoir su plutôt que tu viendrais avec Sakura, j'aurais envoyé des renforts …

-Sakura n'est pas faible ! siffla Sasuke en brisant son mutisme

Ino fut surpris qu'il l'ait défendu ainsi et eut un sourire attendri…

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais n'empêche… Naruto est bien plus puissant qu'elle… Il n'aurait eu rien à craindre face aux jutsus des Sagiki vu qu'il est inépuisable ! reprit elle chaleureusement

L'infirmière en chef qui s'occupait de Sakura fit son apparition dans la pièce, Sasuke bondit du tabouret où il était assis, faisant sursauter Ino… Son regard en disant long sur son inquiétude.

-Son état est stable ! Elle a un corps plutôt resistant mais on a dû lui injecter de la morphine pour calmer sa douleur… Il faudra veiller sur elle toute la nuit au cas où la drogue aurait des effets secondaires sur son comportement… déclara calmement l'infirmière avant de s'éponger le front d'un geste las

-D'accord ! Et elle peut rester à l'hôpital ? demanda Sasuke en regardant le hall bondé qui l'entourait

-Malheureusement, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons beaucoup de blessés ! Nous évacuons autant que possible ceux qui ont été soignés… Si vous pouviez prendre une auberge… Nous…

-Très bien, aucun problème ! Coupa Sasuke, voyant l'infirmière très mal à l'aise de devoir les mettre dehors… Mais elle va bien ? Elle a repris conscience n'est ce pas ?

-Oui ! Elle est encore un peu dans un état second mais elle va bien… Dès demain, je crois qu'elle aura retrouvé ses forces… C'est une patiente très combattive…

« J'en doute pas une seconde ! » pensa Sasuke.

Il alla la chercher dans la salle des urgences, après avoir décemment mis quelque chose sur le dos. Lorsqu'il la vit, il fronça les sourcils devant son regard vide… Le medecin le rassura que cela était normal, avec les soins qu'elle a eu et la morphine… Il ne se sentit rassuré que lorsqu'il vit ses émeraudes papillonner puis se poser sur lui… Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne murmure :

-On l'a échappé bel, hein ?

Il lui sourit à son tour et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter, elle allait bien… Il décida de taire la vérité pour le moment… Elle devait se remettre de ses blessures…

Sakura s'était paisiblement endormie dans ses bras pendant qu'il choisissait l'auberge le plus cher du village, histoire d'avoir un peu de reconfort après ce qu'il s'était passé… Après avoir commandé une chambre à l'aubergiste, celui-ci soupira bruyamment un « Aah ! Les amoureux ! » qui eut le don de froisser le nez de l'Uchiha… « Non mais de quoi je me mêle » pensa l'Uchiha …

Arrivés devant la porte, il vit que Sakura était de nouveau réveillée et qu'elle frissonnait…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai… froid… Murmura faiblement celle-ci

Il ouvrit la porte, alla directement la poser sur le lit et la recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture, elle tremblait toujours…

-Attend ! je vais te chercher de l'eau chaude ! fit il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il actionna le robinet d'eau chaude et recueillit le liquide à l'aide du récipient plastique qui se trouvait sur le lavabo. Il se précipita ensuite auprès de Sakura pour la faire boire… Ce qu'elle fait avec une telle rapidité… Elle cessa de trembler en l'espace de quelques instants mais recommença de plus bel…

O.K. C'était peut être pas une bonne idée de lui faire boire de l'eau chaude !

Elle tremblait tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était prise de convulsion… Qu'allait-il faire ? Lui faire prendre un bain chaud ? Non… Ses plaies viennent tout juste de se fermer… Ca risquerait de les rouvrir… Chercher d'autre couverture ? Elle était déjà enterrée dans toute une pile…

Résigné, il enleva sa chemise et se glissa sous la couverture auprès d'elle avant de murmurer

-Viens, tu pourras te réchauffer dans mes bras…

* * *

aha!elle vous plait cette coupure incongrue? Essayez de deviner la suite si vous pouvez!

En tout cas, moi j'ai trop kiffé parce que moi au moins je connais la suite!Nananananèreuh!

Vous voulez que je vous le dise?...

Nan c'est impossible sans reviews alors donnez un peu du votre!lol

biz Yuri


	3. Chapter 3

Je dois déménager mes affaires du campus parce que c'est les vacance! \o/

voilà pourquoi je publies celui là à l'avance, c'est que ça prend du temps le déménagement!

J'ai essayé de continuer les jumeaux Uzumaki mais ce chapitre là ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête... Maintenant qu'il est publié je me sens plus sereine...-_-... Vous verrez pourquoi!A la base, c'est encore chapitre 2 mais c'est trop long

Merci pour les reviews... J'espère que vous adorerez la suite sinon vous pouvez toujours aller vous faire... Nan je blague! je suis sur que vous adorerez!

Low et Arya Destiny, la réponse à votre question sur ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sasuke ne viendra qu'un peu plus tard, t'être dans le next chapter...

Sas'key fics: j'espère que tu sera pas déçu... Désolé pour le sadisme, c'est que c'est plus fort que moi!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les oubliettes ( Vous saurez pourquoi!^^)

Même si Sasuke a été lui même étonné de son "invitation", la rose, elle, ne se fit pas prier pour se nicher dans les bras du jeune homme et se blottir sur son torse finement musclé, étrangement, elle était comme engourdie… Elle ne pensait plus qu'à trouver un peu de chaleur, son corps la guidait tandis que son esprit était confiné dans un état de léthargie… Elle était comme endormie… Elle voulait à tout prix se réveiller pour pouvoir vivre pleinement ce moment de rapprochement entre elle et l'homme de sa vie…

De son côté, Sasuke ressentait une gêne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas… Sentir le souffle de Sakura lui chatouiller dans le cou, ses petites mains délicates sur son torse dénudé… Il ne savait pas exactement quoi mais cela lui faisait quelque chose… Il resserra automatiquement son emprise comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui fasse du mal…

Il s'en voulait au faite… Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé toute seule avec ces gros pervers, qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il n'était pas revenu à temps… Oui il se l'avouait, il avait souvent peur pour elle… Tout comme il se serait inquiété pour Ino si elle était sa coéquipière…

« Non, tu sais bien qu'elle est différente de Ino, imbécile ! »

Elle était différente pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait plus confiance en elle qu'en aucune autre femme… C'est pourquoi elle était la seule et l'unique personne qui pourrait convenir à son plan…

Il sentit les bras de Sakura s'enrouler autour de lui, elle avait toujours froid… Il la colla de plus en plus contre son torse, il pouvait maintenant carrément sentir le corps de Sakura frémir dans ses bras… Elle gigotait, cherchant une position confortable pour s'endormir et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Sasuke sentit que le visage de la jeune femme était totalement enfouit dans son cou, lui procurant d'agréable sensation chaque fois qu'elle expirait… Elle remua la tête mais Sasuke l'en empêcha en portant sa main gauche, qui servait d'oreiller à Sakura, dans ses cheveux roses soyeux… Il la serra encore plus, il voulait se faire pardonner… Il voulait qu'elle se réveille demain et qu'elle ne se souvienne pas qu'il l'a laissé seule… Ses pensées étaient plus ou moins confuses… Il voulait la réconforter…

Soudain, il sentit une chaleur encore plus forte et plus humide parcourir sa nuque… C'était comme une caresse… terriblement sensuelle… Ah, c'est à cause du fait que Sakura était endormi enfouie dans son cou, elle devait être en train de rêver…

Mais elle rêvait de quoi ? D'une glace au chocolat ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il décida de la réveiller…

-Sak-…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire son prénom que celle-ci s'est remise à l'assaut en lui mordillant de nouveau son cou. Sasuke ne pu retenir un gémissement… Cette caresse buccale avait enflammée tous ses sens… Non, elle ne rêvait pas… Et elle faisait naitre un désir irrépressible en lui…

Il éprouvait du désir envers elle, il pouvait se l'avouer… Ce n'était plus de l'inquiétude ni de la culpabilité… Son corps le lui faisait bien comprendre…

Mais il fallait qu'il lui parle d'abord…

-Sakura, je…

Mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres de la jeune femme en question qui l'embrassait déjà avec une fougue mal contenue… Il ne pouvait le nier : il adorait cette sensation…

Il trouva malgré tout la force de mettre fin à ce baiser… Il la repoussa doucement pour essayer de lui expliquer mais elle lui lança un regard courroucé avant de se baisser pour embrasser son torse admirablement nu…

Lorsqu'elle remonta à son visage, son visage était caché derrière cette cascade de cheveux roses qu'elle remua aussi tôt… Son parfum lui ravissait ses sens… Tellement qu'il en oubli la raison pour laquelle il devait la repousser… Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait la faire sienne. Sa respiration devint se plus en plus erratique à cette pensée…

Il prit son souffle dans sa douce chevelure rose… Sans s'en rendre compte, il la serra très fort contre lui… C'est un acte qu'il allait peut être regretté mais il ne s'en fait pas, il avait toujours su se déjouer de sa conscience… Elle lui appartenait déjà de toute façon, cela devait finir par arriver…

Il se décida enfin de rejoindre ses lèvres, mentalement prêt à aller plus loin… Il se retrouva avec délice dans sa bouche… Sa langue frôlant la sienne, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera peut être jamais…

Il était hors de lui… Il n'avait plus hésité une seule seconde à gouter à ce délice tellement interdit, car cela lui était interdit d'autant plus que c'était Sakura, sa coéquipière… Mais sa conscience lui semblait maintenant plus qu'une petite voix lointaine qu'il n'arrive plus à distinguer et qu'il ne veut d'ailleurs plus écouter… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important… Du moins, pas pour aujourd'hui… Il fut plongé dans une sorte de transe où son esprit ne pouvait prendre le dessus, le temps semblait s'être mis à l'envers lorsqu'il sentit leurs corps nus se mêler dans une étreinte infiniment tendre…

Il se sentait fiévreux sans pour autant être malade, tout était confus dans sa tête, ses yeux embués restaient dépassés par les évènements... Il voulait caresser toutes les parcelles du corps de Sakura, il se retrouva rapidement au dessus d'elle, en train de lui écarter délicatement les jambes et à lui susurrer à l'oreille des mots dont lui-même n'en connaissait pas le sens… Il fut transporté vers un autre monde qu'il n'a jamais connu lorsqu'il la pénétra, ce qui lui arracha un cri de volupté… Ivre de son corps, il ne put que plonger son visage dans le cou de son amante, pour déposer des baisers brûlant sur chaque grain de peau qui lui était accessible... Il releva la tête pour admirer son corps de rêve... Il la vit se cambrer sous lui, toute en sueur, murmurant son prénom à n'en plus finir… Elle était belle…

… Et il aimait ça…

Le plaisir qui s'en suivit eu raison de sa force, pourtant incontestable… Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retirer d'elle… Dans un geste inconsidéré, il l'attira contre lui avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil… Malgré le fait que tout était flou dans sa tête à cause des émotions qui l'assaillaient, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qui venait de se passer…

Autant dans le bon que dans le mauvais sens du terme…

Le lendemain matin, il lui semblait qu'on lui ait mit la tête à l'envers dans un seau d'eau bouillante… Il avait fait un rêve… Un rêve dans lequel Sakura et lui avaient fait l'amour avec passion et tendresse…

Il ouvrit les yeux en s'affolant lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud et qui plus est nu bouger contre son torse…

-Sakura … murmura t il comme pour vérifier si c'était bien elle

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, elle devait encore être endormie, il baissa ses yeux en priant de toute ses forces qu'il ne retrouve pas des cheveux roses…

Mais en vain…

Elle était là…

Endormie contre lui !...

Qu'a-t-il fait ? Qu'adviendrait il de sa vie maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle croire ?

Il fallait qu'elle oublie… Il faut qu'il se tienne loin d'elle car au vue des émotions qu'il a ressenti la nuit dernière et qu'elle doit sûrement partager, ce sera dur d'accepter la réalité en face… Surtout pour elle… Car il semblait à l'Uchiha que sa réalité à lui lui allait très bien ! Même s'il n'a jamais été aussi perdu dans le corps d'une femme, il restera sur sa position d'homme endurci… Il était ainsi fait et ce n'était pas une nuit de tendresse avec sa coéquipière qui allait le changer…

Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie…

Il comptait lui faire un sceau de barrière genjutsu avant qu'elle ne se réveille, pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas… pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre de nouveau à cause de lui… Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire…

Il se releva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain… Et sous l'assaut de l'eau froide qui lui martelait le corps, il ne pu s'empêcher d'y repenser… Son corps… Si parfait et si fragile… Il se rappela nettement de son regard lorsqu'il était entré en elle pour la première fois… Elle semblait plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire… Parce qu'il lui appartenait à présent… Il appuya ses mains contre les parois gelées de la douche, comment osait il penser à une chose pareille ? Elle lui appartenait peut être corps et âme mais de son côté, ce ne serait jamais réciproque ! Comment pouvait il penser à ça tranquillement comme s'il s'agissait d'un bon vieux souvenir très agréable ? Cette nuit n'a été que pure bêtise…

Il sortit après quelques minutes et se rhabilla en jetant un regard en biais à Sakura qui était toujours profondément endormie, il fallait qu'il la rhabille elle aussi… Il prit ses vêtements au pied du lit et les mit sur le dos de Sakura en faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller, mais lorsqu'il remonta la couverture, il se figea en voyant les deux émeraudes de la jeune femme, en train de le regarder avec incrédulité…

C'est fichu pour la barrière, elle ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher d'elle avec son mangekyou sharingan activé… Alors il attendit… Il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose… Peut être quelque chose dans le genre « Je t'aime »… Quelque part peut être, il aurait aimé l'entendre le lui dire au lieu de la question qu'elle posa…

-S-Sasuke… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il fronça les sourcils, son ton était froid, méfiant… Loin de ce qu'il aurait cru pouvoir entendre… Comment fallait-il réagir à ça ?... Et puis d'ailleurs, Sakura n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça en temps normal… En temps normal… Normal…

-Et qu'est ce que je fous ici ?S'étonna t elle en scrutant la chambre

C'est là que Sasuke comprit…

_-Son état est stable ! Elle a un corps plutôt résistant mais on a dû lui injecter de la __morphine __pour calmer sa douleur… Il faudra veiller sur elle toute la nuit au cas où la drogue aurait des __effets secondaires sur son comportement__…_

Il ferma les yeux, il a fait pire que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé jusque là… Il avait abusé d'elle… Comment a-t-il pu oublier qu'il devait veiller sur elle ? « Elle était dans un état second ! »… Un état second… Ces mots résonnèrent comme un écho dans sa tête, lui donnant une migraine bien carabinée…Il devait la protéger, au lieu de ça, il a juste satisfait ce désir charnel qui le frustrait depuis voilà des mois…

Merde ! Pourquoi faisait-il toujours tout de travers lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle ? A croire que c'était un talent inné !

-Sasuke, tu peux m'expliquer ? Je… J'aimerais bien m'en souvenir… soupira t elle en se tâtant tout son corps…

-Tu as été gravement blessée… Je t'ai amené à l'hôpital et ils t'ont donné une sorte de drogue… pour…

L'Uchiha baissait les yeux, ne supportant pas de la regarder en face pour lui mentir… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les mots l'étranglaient…

-Pour apaiser mes douleurs… Oui, c'était de la morphine ! Je m'en souviens encore de ce moment mais après… Plus rien… soupira t elle, en se massant les tempes

-C'est parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus… Tu t'es juste endormi avant que je ne t'amène ici ! reprit Sasuke

-Ah… Je vais prendre une douche ! Nous allons repartir à Konoha aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ? demanda t elle en sautant du lit

-Tu crois que ça ira pour toi?… Enfin, tu viens tout juste de te remettre sur pied ! Rajouta t il précipitamment en voyant le regard outré de Sakura

-Je n'ai peut être pas un démon au fond de mon nombril mais je peux me rétablir très rapidement… Répondit-elle vexée

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… O.K, On part aujourd'hui ! Je vais aller régler la note avec l'aubergiste et je reviens ! fit il à l'adresse de Sakura qui venait d'entrer sous la douche

-An han ! On partira dès que j'aurais fini ! Je serais pas longue !

Sasuke descendit les marches de l'escalier de l'auberge… Une infime partie de lui espérait qu'elle n'ait pas oublié alors que tout son être était soulagé… Non il fallait qu'il se maintienne loin d'elle…

Il paya l'aubergiste qui eut un sourire pour le moins moqueur, il ne comprit pas pourquoi…

-Ah ! Heureusement que cette auberge n'a pas abrité des enfants hier ! sourit l'aubergiste en comptant l'argent que Sasuke lui tendait…

- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

-Je peux vous dire que je vous aurez mis dehors vous et votre femme si vous n'étiez pas des ninjas de Konoha !

-Mais qu-…

Le brun s'interrompit en sentant une étrange chaleur monter sur ses joues… Pourquoi l'aubergiste pensait il que Sakura était sa femme ? Et puis quel rapport avec les enf…

Merde ! Il n'a tout de même pas…

-Quoi qu'il en soit ! Mes félicitations, je vois que vous êtes de jeunes mariés ! Mais la prochaine fois, évitez de faire autant de…

-Je vous rends les clés tout à l'heure ! Et monsieur, ne dites surtout pas à… « Ma femme » que vous… Enfin, elle serait très en colère ! déclara Sasuke, très gêné

-Oh mais bien sûr monsieur ! Sourit l'aubergiste en tendant la monnaie à Sasuke

Sasuke remonta tant bien que mal, encore déconcerté des propos de l'aubergiste. Mais il cru tomber en plein cauchemar lorsqu'il croisa Ino dans le même couloir que celui de leur chambre… Il se pétrifia sur place… Peut être pourrait il utiliser le seau de barrière genjutsu sur elle ?

-Bonjour Sasuke ! Je viens de voir Sakura… Alors ? demande t elle avec un sourire malicieux

Sasuke cru qu'il allait voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux…

-Alors quoi ? répondit il en essayant d'être le plus froid possible

-Pourquoi elle est si pressée de rentrer à Konoha ? reprit la blonde en levant un sourcil interrogateur

Sasuke réprima avec difficulté un soupir de soulagement… Elle n'a rien entendu !

-Juste par fierté ! Je l'ai un peu vexé quand je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas en état ! mentit Sasuke, ne pouvant pas réprimer un sourire

-Tu resteras toujours un goujat, toi ! soupira Ino en continuant son chemin

Il sourit de plus belle… Elle avait raison ! Il entra dans la chambre et vit Sakura attacher son bandeau frontal et s'arranger les cheveux avant de se tourner vers lui. Ses émeraudes indiquèrent qu'elle était prête à y aller… Elle sortit en emportant son sac pendant qu'il restait là à contempler une dernière fois la pièce, unique véritable témoin de leur nuit de folie.

Il tourna le poignet de la chambre, puis la ferma à clé, en espérant que ce souvenir sera celé ici pour toujours.

* * *

Satisfied? Ne me dites surtout pas que ça va trop vite, vous avez encore rien vu!

J'aime pas vraiment le lemon car il est pas précis mais c'est obligé d'être comme ça car c'est un peu dans la tête de Sasuke vu que Sakura était droguée...-_-'

Mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez! (c'était mon premier chapitre avec un lemon donc c'est capital que vous donniez votre avis, histoire de vérifier si je peux publier ma new fic rated M!)

biz, Yuri


	4. Chapter 4

Yoossshhh ! Fan de Sasusaku, vous allez être contentes : un nouveau laptop qui marche d'enfer+une looooongue vacance jusqu'en Mars+ une nouvelle fic en cours = YEEAAaaahhh ! Bon peut être la semaine prochaine parce que je dois terminer de taper Les jumeaux Uzumaki.-_-' (ça m'énerve parce que il faut que ce soit drôle et en plus vous voulez que notre Sasuke d'amour souffre ! :D)

Sas'key fics : j'aime bien les sasukefictivores (car c'est ce que tu es si j'en crois ton pseudo!), merci ! Jusque là, t'es la seule à avoir laissé 2 reviews ! je sais pas ce qu'elles ont les autres, on dirait qu'elles ont arrêté de lire !

Bon trêve de clavardage et bonne lecturage ! euh lecture pardon !

C'est un chapitre plus ou mois ennuyeux mais il sert d'introduction en la matière !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Libération !

Aux alentours de huit heure et demi, une grande blonde arpentait les rues de Konoha d'un pas pressé, elle venait tout juste de rentrer de Ame Gakure pourtant, elle ne voulait pas se diriger vers sa demeure… Elle semblait très pensive, voire perplexe… Ce qu'elle avait entendu et ce qu'elle a vu à l'auberge, pourquoi cela semblait il si réel ? Et pourtant le matin, c'est comme si elle était la seule à en avoir été témoin, comme si elle avait fait un rêve, mais c'est rare les rêves où l'on n'entend que des voix, où l'on ne possède pas une vision de la scène, ne serait ce qu'une bribe d'image… Non, décidément cette hypothèse était à exclure !

Elle l'a entendu, elle les a entendu et c'était bien réel, un membre du clan Yamanaka pouvait tout de même distinguer un rêve d'une réalité… Une réalité d'un genjutsu…

Le genjutsu…

Sasuke était probablement le plus doué de tous les adeptes de cet art de combat mais il n'en reste pas moins que si l'on reste loin de ses yeux, il ne peut rien faire de tel… Non, elle en était sûr, c'était réel !

Voilà pourquoi elle avançait d'un pas rageur vers le domicile de sa meilleure amie, fulminant sur le fait que cette dernière ne lui ait rien dit alors qu'elle est sa confidente attitrée !

Elle sonna à la porte de celle-ci, entendit un « Deux secondes ! » et se retrouva enfin devant celle qu'elle cherchait depuis son arrivée… Ino croisa tout de suite ses bras devant sa poitrine comme une mère s'apprêtant à gronder son enfant, Sakura, ne comprenant pas cette attitude, fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la rose en refermant la porte après que Ino se soit invitée à entrer dans le salon.

La blonde balaya le salon des yeux comme si elle allait trouver quelque part la réponse à l'énigme qui la hantait depuis maintenant deux jours… Sakura vint la rejoindre en se posant avec grâce sur son sofa, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de tourner son regard vers la blonde… Elle sentait qu'elle était tout à fait énervée contre elle mais pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas…

-Tu compte te confier à moi pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Demande alors la blonde avec agressivité

Sakura crut comprendre la question et baissa ses yeux d'un air triste et non pas un air de culpabilité comme l'aurait pensé Ino.

-Naruto m'a quitté à cause… A cause de Sasuke… Commença alors la rose dans un murmure à peine audible

-Je ne parlais pas de… Attends, quoi ?

-Ca s'est passé lorsque tu étais à Ame… Sasuke… C'est moi qu'il a choisi, tout en ignorant mon histoire avec Naruto… Il croyait peut être que j'allais l'attendre ! Naruto l'a surpris en train d'acheter des fleurs pour moi et… Je n'ai pas eu à faire un choix parce que Naruto l'a fait à ma place ! soupira Sakura, laissant échapper une larme de ses yeux verts limpides

Ino plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, elle était touchée par le sacrifice de Naruto… Oui, sacrifice parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cessé d'aimer Sakura, et c'est bien à cause de son amour surdimensionné qu'il a décidé de la quitter… Pour la laisser vivre heureuse auprès de celui qui l'obnubilait jour et nuit : son meilleur ami…

-Naruto est parti en mission il y a plus d'une semaine au Pays de la Foudre avec Hinata, et ce sans me dire au revoir… Mais Kakashi sensei m'a assigné Sasuke comme binôme…

A l'entente du nom de ce dernier, Ino se rappela de la raison de sa venue chez sa meilleure amie… Mais au lieu de lui demander joyeusement en la taquinant, la blonde adopta un regard outré… Oui, elle était extrêmement choquée…

-Et t'as osé coucher avec Sasuke lors de votre première mission ensemble ?

-Q-Quoi ? s'exclama la rose en écarquillant les yeux

-Tu m'as bien entendu ! Sakura, t'as donc aucune morale ! Naruto vient à peine de partir ! cria la blonde en se levant, montrant toute sa colère.

Ino se sentait blessée parce qu'elle était très proche de Naruto, c'était pour elle l'ami idéal par excellence, loyal, franc, bon vivant, amusant et drôlement intelligent ! Elle ne comprenait pas, pour elle, c'est comme si Sakura le trahissait…

Sakura, elle, ne comprenait rien ! Qu'est ce que Ino était encore allé inventer ? Elle resta sans voix durant les longues minutes où Ino la traitait avec tous les noms d'oiseaux à sa portée… Pourquoi était-elle si sûre que Sasuke et elle avaient fait l'amour à Ame no kuni ?…

-… Tu sais je croyais ne jamais te dire ça mais là tu t'es conduite comme une vraie trainée ! finit de hurler Ino

C'en était trop, Sakura devait réagir, elle n'allait pas se laisser insulter pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait…

-JE NE VOIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES ! SI J'AI COUCHE AVEC SASUKE, TU CROIS PAS QUE JE M'EN SOUVIENDRAIS ? hurla t elle de toutes ses forces à l'attention de la blonde

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui !reprit elle plus calmement d'une voix qui tremblait encore de rage

-Non c'est impossible ! Je vous ai entendu tu sais !

Sakura essaya de s'en souvenir mais elle a juste réussi à attraper une migraine… Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… C'est vrai qu'il y avait une partie de la soirée dont elle ne se rappelait pas ! Elle se tint alors le visage entre ses mains…

-Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas Ino… Les Med-In ont du me donner une dose assez forte de morphine… T-Tu es sûre que c'était nous ? Enfin, tu ne nous as pas vu, on aurait pu être en train de faire autre chose… proposa la rose en commençant à rougir

-Ah oui ? Je vais te donner un échantillon : « Oh oui ! Oui ! Sasuke ! OUI ! »… Fit elle en prenant une voix aigüe très sensuelle... Et sauf erreur de ma part t'étais dans la même chambre que lui !

-Oh Seigneur ! s'exclama alors Sakura en enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux… J-Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas…Ni même le fait d'avoir dormi avec lui…

-Euh écoutes… Si tu veux t'en souvenir, je pourrais peut être t'aider… La drogue peut avoir créé une barrière qui t'empêche d'avoir un accès direct à ta mémoire, mon jutsu de lecture de l'esprit peut briser cette barrière… Enfin sauf si…

-Sauf si quoi ?

-Sauf si c'est Sasuke lui-même qui t'as imposé une technique genjutsu… Là je ne pourrais rien faire !

-Non je ne crois pas qu'il en aurait été capable ! Je veux m'en souvenir Ino…

La blonde sourit et lui ordonna de prendre un somnifère, elle lui promit qu'elle allait revivre ce qu'il s'était passé en s'endormant et que ce ne serait pas un rêve… Sakura avait confiance en la capacité de Ino à pouvoir manipuler les esprits, elle est sûre qu'elle revivrait cette nuit, elle était impatiente.

Quand le somnifère commença à faire son effet, Ino s'activa en effectuant une série de sceaux étrange et lorsque Sakura fut transportée dans le pays des songes, elle posa sa main gorgée de chakra sur le front de cette dernière…

Elle « nagea » dans l'esprit de Sakura, recherchant la moindre barrière, elle continua de progresser avec aisance jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre enfin une sorte de porte noire devant elle, plus ou moins floue, cela devait être la barrière en question. Ino se concentra de toutes ses forces puis posa ses mains emplies de chakra entre les battants de la porte noire.

Celle-ci disparait et Ino se retira de l'esprit de Sakura avec un sourire satisfait, elle devait maintenant revivre ce souvenir !

Sakura se sentait perdu, elle était en train d'embrasser Sasuke passionnément, tandis qu'il la serrait avec force, il avait rechigné au début mais maintenant, elle pouvait clairement sentir qu'il avait envie d'elle. Il se mit à parsemer sa peau de baisers furieux tout en lui enlevant délicatement ses habits, s'attardant sur la naissance de ses seins qu'il embrassa amoureusement, la faisant violemment cambrer contre lui, ses épaules qu'il lécha avec application, procurant des frissons incontrôlables… Elle ne resta pas passive pour autant, elle avait déjà glisser sa main sous son pantalon, malaxant ses superbes fesses tandis que l'autre se glissait sensuellement sur son dos… Elle n'arrêtait pas de murmurer le prénom de son homme… Un son que l'Uchiha trouvait si délicieux dans sa bouche.

Il finit par remonter les pans de sa jupe pour pouvoir caresser sa féminité avec ses longs doigts fins. Il commença avec un effleurement assez timide et voyant le regard de Sakura qui semblait en demander plus, il décida d'enlever sa petite culotte…

Cette dernière provoqua un sourire en coin à Sasuke, ce fichu bout de tissu semblait vouloir resister… Mais il ne devait pas savoir que rien n'arrêtait un Uchiha motivé ! La culotte virevolta alors à travers la pièce, arrachant un éclat de rire à sa partenaire. Il se mit à caresser langoureusement l'intérieur de ses cuisses chaudes pour enfin arriver à la destination escomptée… Elle fremissait à chaque caresse et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle put voir le regard langoureux de Sasuke qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Il vint enfin se mettre à sa hauteur, plongeant son visage dans son cou et avant de la pénétrer, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je veux que tu m'appartiennes pour toujours, Sakura… Je t'aime ! »

La dernière phrase résonnait dans sa tête en s'intensifiant comme un écho grandissant la menant au comble de la joie.

Il l'aimait, il était en train de lui faire l'amour avec tendresse et passion !

Ses yeux se perdirent soudain dans le vague, Sasuke n'était plus là, elle semblait être chez elle à en juger par le plafond qu'elle rencontrait, son corps convulsait alors que les mots de son amant continuait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête… « Je veux que tu m'appartiennes pour toujours… »…

Elle regarda Ino avec un timide sourire, la remerciant silencieusement avant de prendre une veste de son porte manteau pour aller sortir…

Ino n'eut pas à demander où est ce qu'elle s'en allait, elle se contenta de soupirer joyeusement en voyant l'impatience gagner sur Sakura…

Elle courrait à en perdre l'haleine en se dirigeant vers le nouvel appartement de Sasuke… Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait arrêté de lui envoyer des fleurs ces deux derniers jours, maintenant, elle le savait… Peut être qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir oublié leur nuit torride ou alors il ne savait pas comment l'aborder après ce qui venait de se passer et dont lui seul s'en souvenait ! Connaissant Sasuke, elle opterait pour la seconde option.

Elle se trouvait complètement idiote, comment a-t-elle pu ne pas s'en douter ? Sasuke était en train de la recouvrir lorsqu'elle s'est réveillé, elle avait très chaud dès son réveil… Elle a du dormir dans ses bras ! Elle aurait du savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux… Morphine de merde, va au diable !

Elle s'arrêta net devant le perron de la maison de Sasuke, reprenant quelque peu son souffle, elle fit retentir la sonnerie. Elle entendit quelqu'un avancer vers la porte d'une démarche légère et précipité qu'elle ne connaissait pas… S'était elle trompée d'adresse ? Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'elle venait chez lui.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser voir une jeune femme plus petite que Sakura, les cheveux d'un rouge intense assortis à la couleur de ses yeux, tout aussi sanguinaires mais atténués par la présence de ses lunettes à rebord sombre. Le nez de Sakura se froissa à la vue de sa tenue légère : une chemise mauve très près du corps négligemment fermée, laissant apercevoir la naissance de ses seins, un short noir bien trop court qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était à moitié nue…

Que faisait cette pétasse chez Sasuke et dans une telle tenue !

Non décidément, elle s'est trompée d'adresse ! Karin ne pouvait pas se retrouver chez lui pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à la supporter…

-Désolée, je cherchais…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et de se retirer car elle vit l'homme qu'elle cherchait depuis un petit moment, il venait de descendre le petit escalier face à la porte, les yeux rivés sur la chemise qu'il s'était mis et qu'il était en train de reboutonner, recouvrant son torse tout à fait sexy puis il leva enfin les yeux…

Il resta littéralement figé devant le regard outré de Sakura, sa machoire se détacha, devinant tout de suite le fond de sa pensée… Il la vit amorcer un mouvement de recul lorsque Karin lui dit d'entrer.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas bouger, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées… Pourquoi était elle venu chez lui ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Est-ce que par hasard, elle se douterait de quelque chose ? Non, impossible ! Il en avait longuement discuté avec son ancien sensei, normalement, si elle a oublié, elle ne devrait plus s'en souvenir…

Il la détailla et les images de leur folle nuit lui revint avec force… Il la revoyait toute en sueur contre lui, criant son plaisir à qui voulait l'entendre. Il secoua la tête, se remettant les idées en place, il se l'était promis : il se tiendrait loin d'elle desormais ! Il trouvera une autre solution pour son problème, elle était bien trop proche de lui et de Naruto pour qu'il ose lui imposer une telle chose… Il aurait vraiment du y penser avant de coucher avec elle ! Maintenant, il sera très probablement amené à la faire souffrir… ENCORE …

Il la regarda entrer dans le salon, sur les talons de Karin qui lui proposait du thé. Les sourcils de Sakura tiquait de temps en temps, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle était vraiment pas contente de la situation, après tout quoi de plus normal ?

L'homme avec qui elle avait partagé la nuit vivait avec une allumeuse de première ! Et même s'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, la scène qu'elle venait de voir montrait clairement que Sasuke avait passé la nuit ici !

-Attends, je reviens dans deux minutes ! Assieds toi ! suggéra la rousse avant de se diriger vers la cuisine

Sakura acquiesça de la tête, bien trop étonné de la situation pour pouvoir sortir un mot ! Elle put apercevoir Karin s'affairer à préparer du thé, « Bon, ça doit être sa maison alors ! » supposa vaguement Sakura. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers la commode, elle fut frappée d'horreur : les deux cadres photos qui étaient posés dessus ne pourraient jamais appartenir à Karin. En effet, la photo de l'équipe 7 plus jeune ainsi que celle de la famille Uchiha y étaient soigneusement placées, Sakura fronça alors les sourcils. C'est la maison de Sasuke ou celle de cette Karin ? Faut décider ! Son cœur ne pouvait pas accepter que Sasuke puisse vivre avec une autre femme…

Sasuke s'avança prudemment derrière Sakura, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui saute dessus en le menaçant de ses griffes…

Et il n'avait pas tort, lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence, elle se retourna vivement avant de lui jeter un regard noir qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ! Elle semblait vraiment remonté contre lui, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Karin et elle croyait qu'il en était au moins de même pour lui, c'est facilement compréhensible.

Pourtant, oubliant toute raison, Sasuke s'assit près d'elle, plantant son regard sombre dans celui de Sakura. Si Naruto avait été là, il lui aurait dit qu'il était fou de se mettre à une telle proximité de Sakura alors qu'elle était visiblement énervée.

-Tu m'expliques ? Demanda alors Sakura avec rage

-Quoi donc ? Répondit l'Uchiha, car il sentait que la question était à double tranchant

-Tu vis avec elle ?

-Oui ! fit il calmement

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-C'est aussi sa maison ! reprit il tranquillement, toujours en la regardant dans les yeux

Il se perdait dans ces émeraudes quand soudain ceux-ci vacillèrent sous la colère et la tristesse… Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça la rendait triste, comme si Karin et lui…

-… Vous couchez ensemble ?

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de froncer les sourcils… Cette question, qu'il trouvait absolument indiscrète même de la part de sa coéquipière de toujours, c'était vraiment le meilleur moyen pour le mettre en colère. Pourquoi c'est toujours compliqué avec les filles ? Sasuke croirait presque qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à se trouver à côté de la plaque !

-Il me semble que je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Sakura ! répliqua t il froidement

-Et à moi, il me semble qu'on a couché ensemble il y a trois jours !...

Le cœur de Sasuke rata plus qu'un battement, non c'est absolument impossible ! Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Karin arriva avec trois tasses de thé et une assiette de biscuit qu'elle leur servit sur un plateau.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s'assit en face du « couple » en croisant ses jambes, laissant apercevoir une partie de ses fesses. Sasuke la fixa, d'un regard noir selon Karin et d'un regard intense selon Sakura…

Karin comprit assez vite, elle dérangeait ! Elle savait que Sasuke détestait ce petit manège qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'une femme venait chez eux… Mais la dernière fois, ça a vraiment chauffé entre eux, tellement qu'elle ne fit plus rien d'osé ! Cependant, Sakura l'énervait pour elle ne sait quelle raison, depuis qu'elle a surprise Sasuke acheter des fleurs, elle était sûre que c'était pour la fille aux cheveux roses qui se trouvait sur la photo. Sasuke avait déjà parlé d'elle auparavant, la décrivant comme une « fille totalement différente de toi » lorsque Suigetsu a surpris la photo de l'équipe 7 dans son sac. Et lorsque Karin était sur le point de mourir lors de leur affrontement, elle eut le temps de juger de sa capacité et de sa gentillesse car elle l'avait sauvé… Elle lui en était reconnaissante mais pas au point de lui laisser Sasuke… Elle aussi, elle était bien trop amoureuse ! Elle se retira vite fait sans pour autant aller bien loin, ce que Sasuke ne manqua pas de remarquer…

-Ecoutes, on en parlera ce soir d'accord ? Je viendrais chez toi et… On ira diner quelque part ! Quant à Karin, c'est par pure charité que je vis avec elle ! Elle n'a nulle part où aller… Ne vas pas penser autre chose ! chuchota t il

Sans le faire exprès, le visage de Sakura se mua en une expression attendrie, elle se faisait des idées pour rien, il lui était fidèle…

De son côté, Sasuke soupirait intérieurement, jusqu'à quand va-t-il jouer ce jeu stupide ? Il savait pertinemment que plus le temps passait, plus Sakura s'attacherait à lui et alors elle souffrirait encore plus… Mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de tout lui dire !

Pourtant il le fallait !

S'il s'attarde sur sa conscience, il risquait d'être forcé à vivre l'enfer pour le restant de ses jours ! Sakura ne comprendrait elle vraiment pas s'il lui expliquait le fond de son problème ? Non, Sakura avait un cœur en or, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle avait même sauvé une inconnue en la personne de Karin… Pourquoi ne le ferait elle pas pour lui ? Qui plus est, il n'est pas n'importe qui, il était celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours !

C'est décidé, peut importe ce qu'elle lui répondrait, il le lui dirait ce soir ! Cela n'a que trop longtemps duré !

* * *

Bon ! Non, pas bon ! j'ai l'impression que vous êtes pas nombreuses à lire ma fic, je sais pas, les Jumeaux Uzumaki a plus de succès alors que moi je le trouve risible à côté de celui ci… Bof, c'est peut être du au faite qu'au fond j'ai pas d'amis sur ce site, c'est vrai qu'il y peu de malgaches qui vont sur … Du coup, je suis comme une auteur anonyme !

Sinon merci à celles qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews bref mais tout à fait suffisant, croyez moi ça me rechauffe le cœur! Quant à celles qui lisent et qui repartent sans demander leur reste, je vous supplie… Laissez moi au moins vos avis ! :'


	5. Chapter 5

Ah comme ça grise vos reviews ! Your reviews are my drugs!

Je vais répondre avec plaisir!

Miaa: merci beaucoup pour ton review, mais tu sais notre Sasuke d'amour n'a pas eu le temps de lui infliger un genjutsu, c'est la drogue qui a bloqué la mémoire de la rose, c'est plutôt faible par rapport à une vraie technique genjutsu ! Je sais pas si c'est faisable mais je vous conseille pas d'essayer ! (Non à la drogue !:D) Mais si c'était lui, je peux garantir qu'Ino n'aurait rien pu faire à part blablater et il aurait fallu attendre que Sasuke se décide à libérer lui-même la technique, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait mais ça aurait été trop cruel, non ?

Nanao chan: Oui, Sasuke est énervant mais son problème est clair comme de l'eau de roche, C'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure…

Lily: t'as raison, vous êtes nombreuse, je m'suis gourée! Naruto et Karin… Hum hum… Lisez, lisez, lisez… au faite je connais même pas la fin de l'histoire ! ^_^'

Dark-hana: merci beaucoup, j'espère que t'aimera celui là... Au faite, j'en suis pas sur! tu risque de me détester!-_-'

Sas'key fics: Ah,j'étais sûre qu'au moins y'aurait un review et que ça viendrait de toi! merci de ton soutien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me reviewe à chaque chapitre!

catou75: merciii! tu sais pas combien je suis contente quand tu me dis que cette fic est bien écrite (j'suis loooiiinnn d'être française...), j'aime beaucoup écrire en français, en plus pour les lemons, c'est plus facile et plus vraiii! voilà la suite!

mirajanechan: mici, t'es gentille! mais tu verras à partir de ce chapitre, que mon histoire n'est pas si sympa que ça ...è_é... J'espère quand même que tu seras pas déçu

Snow: oui, la ça va être hot!^^

Alors enjoy, ceci est le chapitre pilier de l'histoire et ça va barder bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La vérité à nue

Dix huit heures trente, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle avait déjà revêtu sa robe bustier de couleur chocolat orné d'un ruban à nœud papillon rose pâle juste en dessous de la poitrine, elle l'avait achetée uniquement pour l'occasion… Elle se remémorait de ses paroles :

_Je viendrais disons vers 19h ! On ira diner d'abord et on parlera après… Enfin, si tu le veux bien !_

Elle avait oublié de lui demander dans quel genre de restaurant ils iraient diner ! Mais connaissant l'Uchiha encore une fois, elle parierait sur un endroit plutôt chic… Sasuke avait des goûts particuliers et exigeants, tout en restant pourtant très classique ! Elle n'avait pas compris aux premiers abords que c'était leur premier rendez vous galant, elle eut un sourire en y repensant, leur premier rendez vous, la bonne blague ! Et dire qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble avant !

Elle se regarde dans le miroir afin de défaire correctement les rouleaux qu'elle avait dans les cheveux dans le but de les boucler, une idée d'Ino bien sûr ! Les cheveux de Sakura étant désormais long, la blonde refusa nettement de la laisser aller à son rendez vous avec son habituel chignon qui « froisse les cheveux » disait elle. Comme si boucler ses cheveux ne signifiait pas les froisser ! Elle se contenta de sourire à son reflet, elle était assez fière du résultat ! Les grosses boucles donnaient une texture vaporeuse à ses cheveux roses bonbons, mettant plus encore en valeur sa peau laiteuse. Elle noua alors un ruban marron dans ses cheveux à la place de son bandeau frontal pour compléter l'ensemble. Même elle, elle pouvait voir qu'elle était magnifique ! Mais peu importait, elle était déjà casée avec Sasuke de toute façon ! Sasuke devait juste vouloir officialiser un peu les choses… Ce qui ne serait vraiment pas une mauvaise chose, ça lui évitera d'avoir à supporter longtemps le fait qu'il ne vive pas avec elle. Il l'avait peut être rassuré en lui disant qu'il ne couchait pas avec cette Karin mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle trouvait ça inacceptable de vivre avec une autre alors qu'ils étaient ensemble… Elle rit à nouveau, elle pensait déjà comme si Sasuke lui appartenait ! Mais bien sûr qu'il lui appartient…

Elle se l'est approprié !

Elle eut juste le temps de mettre ses escarpins lorsqu'elle entendit sa sonnette d'entrée…

18h45… Il était en avance, ce qui lui arracha un sourire : il devait être aussi impatient qu'elle ! Elle prit sa pochette et s'empressa de mettre son manteau rose pâle avant d'aller le rejoindre. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, ce serait officiel dès ce soir ! C'était la première étape pour devenir sa femme… Après, il serait à elle pour le restant de ses jours… Elle ne cessait donc jamais de sourire ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta sans voix devant un Sasuke plus beau que jamais, il portait un pantalon jean plus ou moins moulant en dessous d'une simple chemise blanche ostensiblement ouverte, laissant apercevoir un pendentif à anneaux que Sakura reconnut comme étant celui de son défunt frère, Itachi. Sasuke a juste ajouté l'armoirie des Uchihas au bout du collier. Une veste noire et des chaussures sobres de la même couleur ajoutaient une touche très chic à cet ensemble… De toute façon, quoi qu'il porte, il était toujours magnifique !

Il leva ses yeux vers elle et le cœur de Sakura cessa de battre, elle se sentait presque défaillir… Son futur mari se tenait devant elle, éblouissant… Elle avait décidément de la chance !

-Tu es en avance ! finit elle par dire avec un grand sourire

-Je sais, je ne pouvais pas attendre… Grommela celui-ci en regardant ailleurs.

Il détourna les yeux pour deux raisons…

Tout d'abord parce que ce qu'il venait de dire, cela avait un sens pour lui et un tout autre pour Sakura ! Sakura devait penser qu'il était impatient de la voir… En un sens c'était vrai ! Mais il voulait la voir pour lui avouer cette vérité qui lui pesait sur le cœur, trouvant que celle-ci l'a déjà assez hanté comme ça !

Ensuite, parce qu'il avait mal pour elle ! Il ne voulait pas la voir si belle devant lui, car il fallait se l'avouer : Sakura était belle, sinon il n'aurait jamais succombé à la tentation l'autre nuit ! Cela l'empêchait parfois de faire ce qui est bien pour elle, ce qu'il voulait pourtant par-dessus tout puisqu'elle était sa meilleure amie. Ce soir, elle s'était fait toute belle pour lui, rien que pour lui et cela lui pinçait le cœur car ce joli visage légèrement maquillé allait être déformé par la douleur et les larmes, et cette jolie petite bouche sucrée va peut être lui crier toute sa haine à la figure dans quelques heures…

- A quoi penses-tu Sasuke kun ? demanda alors la rose, étonnée de le voir si pensif

-A rien ! Euhm… Je te trouve…Ca te va bien, t-tout ça ! bafouilla t il légèrement

-O-oh, merci Sasuke… rougit Sakura en baissant les yeux

-Viens, on y va ! fit il en proposant son bras à Sakura.

Sakura fut surprise de l'attention mais elle s'exécuta avec un petit sourire craquant, que Sasuke n'a pas manqué ! « Idiot ! Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? Arrêtes de lui donner de faux espoirs ! » pensa t il…

_Le réconfort passe après la douleur, pas avant !_

C'était vrai, cela ne servait à rien de la réconforter dès maintenant, elle y passerait de toute façon !

Le trajet fut long à cause du silence effarant qu'imposait Sasuke, il ne savait pas quoi d'autre lui dire, en plus il était en train de choisir ses mots pour la suite, il était totalement focalisé sur la prochaine conversation qu'ils allaient avoir…

Sakura fut ébahie par le restaurant, ça ne se discute pas, Sasuke avait un peu le gout du luxe… Le hall d'entrée était si grand qu'il donnait l'air d'être un vaste opéra, elle resserra sa main sur le bras de Sasuke. Elle croisa plusieurs riches seigneurs du pays de feu accompagnés de leur femme, des membres de clans nobles comme celui des Hyuugas dont elle aperçut Hiashi, le père d'Hinata en grande conversation avec une dame d'une élégance certaine… Plusieurs jeunes femmes portant des robes de couleurs différentes gloussaient dans un coin du hall, elles étaient toutes belles et à en juger par leur prestance, elles devaient être des filles ou nièces de grands Seigneurs. Une fois arrivés au milieu du hall, touts les murmures se turent, et Sakura pouvait presque frôler de ses doigts l'atmosphère lourde qui venait de faire irruption. Elle eut largement l'impression que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux, puis lentement, un nouveau bourdonnement naquit, la laissant saisir quelques bribes de conversation, ici, elle entendait des : « Le clan des Uchihas ! »… « Ah oui ? Il n'a pas mis de temps à trouver une femme finalement », ce qui la faisait sourire imperceptiblement, tandis que d'autres, apparemment des femmes, semblaient crier outrages face au choix peu conventionnel de Sasuke… Cela amusa beaucoup Sakura, c'était sûrement à cause de la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux !

Ils prirent place dans un coin plus ou moins isolé, Sasuke devait être abonné à l'endroit pour pouvoir obtenir une table aussi facilement alors qu'il y avait des gens importants qui attendaient dehors. Son visage ne put s'empêcher de s'illuminer d'un nouveau sourire lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il était le dernier des Uchihas et donc il était l'égal de ces chefs de clan au dehors !

Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle et ne supportant pas son regard, elle se mit à observer les alentours. Les tables étaient presque pleines et il y avait, par le plus grand des hasards, un groupe de jeunes femmes à la table d'à côté… Elles avaient l'air bien bichonnées et jetaient un regard appréciateur à Sasuke, attendant que celui-ci le leur rende, avant de jeter un regard noir à Sakura. C'était des groupies de Sasuke, non, plutôt ses prétendantes ! La poitrine de Sakura se gonfla de fierté… Cela se voyait à des kilomètres que ces filles auraient tout donnés pour être à sa place, tellement leur jalousie transparaissait sur leur visage surchargé de maquillage.

-Ca fait environ deux semaines qu'elles me harcèlent ! Y'en avait marre ! soupira t il en jetant un regard dédaigneux vers les jeunes femmes qui se mirent aussitôt à rire avec une hystérie agaçante et typiquement snobinarde !

Sakura fronça les sourcils : l'a-t-il invité au restaurant rien que pour se débarrasser de ses prétendantes tenaces ? C'est vrai que là, elle lui épargnait un bel emmerdement ! Non, il n'était pas comme ça ! Elle l'a déjà entendu lui dire « je t'aime »… Il ne faut pas se faire de fausses idées !

Et quand bien même, elle adorerait beaucoup que son homme cesse de se faire draguer ouvertement… Finalement, ça allait être amusant ! Rembarrer ces filles avec lui semblait être une activité intéressante!

-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ! s'exclama t elle joyeusement

Malgré son état de nervosité, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire… Il ne savait que trop bien que Sakura avait horreur de le voir se faire draguer, il en avait déjà vu des épisodes quand il avait douze ans et qu'elle se disputait sans arrêt avec Ino. Il posa sa main sur la table pour pouvoir se détendre, main que Sakura prit dans la sienne. Incrédule, il fusilla Sakura du regard, il remarqua que celle-ci se retenait de rire avec grand mal avec son autre main devant sa bouche. Il se tourna alors vers la table d'à côté et vit qu'une des filles s'était mise à pleurer, enfouie dans sa serviette de table ! Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour…

-C'est méchant de faire ça, tu sais ! chuchota Sasuke en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire narquois, sans lui lâcher la main

-Eh ! Je suis pas méchante ! gloussa Sakura

-Ah oui ? Tu parles !

-Non ! Je suis juste sadique ! reprit elle de plus bel avec son rire délicieux

Sur ce coup, Sasuke du l'avouer, elle le faisait rire, ce qui était une chose très rare chez une femme ! Oh et puis tant pis pour la discussion importante ! Il ne voulait pas gâcher un tel moment de complicité entre eux ! Il appréciait ce contact qu'il avait avec elle…

- Euh, excusez-moi, Sasuke sama ! parla une voix grave derrière Sakura.

Elle se retourna et vit un homme haut de taille, portant l'uniforme du restaurant, il avait les cheveux gris, des lunettes à contour sombre, ainsi qu'une barbichette de la même couleur de ses cheveux. Il donnait l'air assez vieux, c'était assez étrange de l'entendre s'adresser à Sasuke comme s'il était son supérieur.

Sasuke eut la même impression et déclara avec un sourire

-Voyons, Toshio san, je ne suis pas plus vieux que vous, ne m'appelez pas Sasuke sama, s'il vous plait!

-Bien Sasuke san ! Ecoutez, nous avons un problème et nous espérions que pourriez y remédier ! poursuivit le dit Toshio avec un air inquiet et sérieux

-Dites toujours !

-Eh bien, vous avez sûrement remarqué que les… Toutes les nièces du seigneur du Pays du Feu sont dans le hall et elles demandent à avoir… une « audience » avec vous ! murmura presque l'homme au cheveux gris, les yeux outrés

Sakura vit le visage de Sasuke se transformer à cause de la fureur, décidément les groupies avaient toujours eu ce don inexplicable de le mettre en rogne et Sakura fut vite contente de ne plus en faire partie maintenant !

Pris de rage, Sasuke ne put empêcher ces mots de sortir de sa bouche, à la grande joie de Sakura :

-Qu'elles aillent voir ailleurs ! Dites leur que je suis avec ma fiancée !

Toshio se retrouva gêné en voyant leurs mains toujours enlacées, mais il fallait qu'il insiste car le restaurant ne pouvait pas tolérer une révolte dans le hall…

-Sasuke san, écoutez, le restaurant ne peut pas contre dire la volonté de clients aussi importants qu'elles… Je vous prie de bien vouloir le leur dire vous-même !

Sasuke fulmina de rage en lâchant la main de Sakura, il se tint le front un instant avant de soupirer bruyamment….

-Très bien, puisqu'elles tiennent tant à passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Faites venir Reiko, je parie que c'est encore une de ses idées stupides ! grommela Sasuke avec un soupir de mécontentement.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'exécuta et Sakura se retint de demander qui était cette Reiko que Sasuke semblait connaitre, tellement il avait l'air remonté contre elle… Mais trop curieuse, elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur

-Reiko est la fille du Seigneur du Pays du Feu ! souffla t il tout simplement

Sakura avait les yeux écarquillés, elle ne percutait vraiment pas ou plutôt, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que c'était ça, sa rivale… Elle déglutit difficilement, tant de riches et belles jeunes femmes courraient après lui et lui, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, lui, il l'avait déjà fait son choix…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda t il en voyant l'air effaré de Sakura

-Rien, j'ai… On peut dire que t'as beaucoup de fans parmi les riches, c'est tout !

-Tu vaux beaucoup plus qu'elles et ça tu le sais ! lâcha t il en prenant la carte du menu, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait rien d'important

Pour lui, ce n'était pas une révélation, c'était un fait ! Il n'aime pas beaucoup les femmes qui ne savent rien faire à part jacasser, se maquiller pour se faire belle et passer leur journée à faire les lèches vitrines… Il était sincère, Sakura valait au moins cent fois plus que ces enquiquineuses parce qu'elle était forte, brillante, drôle, spontanée, parfois téméraire… Mais il n'irait jamais dire ce qu'il pense en détail sinon elle va croire autre chose !

Et il avait raison, car cela sonnait déjà dans les oreilles de Sakura comme étant un compliment extrêmement flatteur… Une fois de plus il n'a pas mesuré les conséquences de ses mots. Et au moment où il s'en rend compte, Toshio revint à leur table accompagné d'une jeune femme, petite certes, mais d'une grande beauté ! Ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivait presque à la taille, la couleur saphir de sa robe mettait joliment en valeur ses yeux d'un bleu profond, ce qui illuminait ce visage opalin déjà bien maquillé ! Son corps fin élancé aurait pu faire croire qu'elle était une kunoichi car elle semblait dégager une aptitude combattive mais ce n'était pas le cas.

En tout cas, la mâchoire de Sakura faillit presque se décrocher à sa vue car elle ressemblait plus à une poupée Barbie grandeur nature ! (o.k. y'a pas de Barbie chez eux mais juste façon de parler, mais elle ressemble vraiment à Barbie dans ma tête !:D)

Sasuke, est ce qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle ?

-Alors, Reiko la chef des commères, qu'est ce que t'es encore venu cherché ? Demanda narquoisement Sasuke, en prenant bien soin d'avancer lentement sa main sur celle de Sakura pour qu'elle le remarque

-Tu joues mal ton jeu Uchiha ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire gober ton histoire ! siffla la dite Reiko entre ses dents, sans détacher ses yeux des mains de Sasuke et Sakura qui se touchaient…

-Pourtant, il me semble qu'elle est bien plausible, mon histoire ! fit calmement Sasuke en caressant avec son pouce le dos de la main de Sakura

Celle ce ne put s'empêcher de rougir car elle aimait cette simple caresse innocente, elle ne put se retenir de rire devant la mine déconfite de Reiko devant le peu d'attention que Sasuke lui accordait.

-Ah, tu trouves ça drôle ? Sasuke, tu l'as loué à combien, ta pute ? fit Reiko d'un ton agressif en jaugeant Sakura du regard

Sakura, totalement furieuse de l'insulte, s'apprêtait à s'insurger en retirant légèrement sa main droite de celle de Sasuke, mais celui-ci raffermit son emprise, lui signifiant que ce n'était pas la peine…

-Laisse la tranquille ! Sakura est ma meilleure amie, j'ai grandi avec elle alors si je dois prendre une épouse de confiance, ce sera elle et personne d'autre, c'est clair ? Et maintenant dégage et emmène avec toi tes apprenties sorcières ! TU-NE-M'INTERESSE-PAS ! S'emporta l'Uchiha, las de voir Sakura se faire fusiller du regard à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui !

Ce qu'il venait de dire flatta joliment l'égo de Sakura… Elle était au comble de sa joie ! La pauvre jeune femme, qui semblait courageuse aux premiers abords, n'en menait pas large face à un Sasuke totalement énervé. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'en alla en courant, les larmes aux yeux…

-Tu pouvais pas être plus gentil ? Demanda la rose en faisant semblant de le réprimander

-Cela nous met à égalité question sadisme non ? Sourit simplement le brun d'un air charmeur

Le cœur de Sakura fit une embardée, il était à elle… A elle seule !

Le reste de la soirée au restaurant se déroula sans incident majeur

Sasuke attendait patiemment que Sakura finisse son amniatsu. Il en profita pour bien réfléchir, il a déjà dit bon nombre de sottises à rattraper ce soir, sans compter le fait qu'il n'a pas arrêté de lui tenir la main entre les repas qu'on leur servait ! Cela risquait de compromettre son plan mais bon… Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais, elle s'est déjà trop attachée, ça suffit comme ça ! Et puis si elle se mettait à le haïr, ils auront au moins passé une bonne soirée…

Sakura sortit du restaurant, le sourire aux lèvres, toujours en s'agrippant au bras de son cavalier. Elle ne cessait de commenter leur soirée, parlant des impressions qu'elle avait de l'endroit, de leurs voisins de table tout en ponctuant chaque critique d'un petit gloussement tout à fait charmant. Sasuke restait silencieux, sans pour autant l'ignorer, en fait, il voulait la voir aussi joyeuse tous les jours mais voilà, à cause lui, ça ne sera pas possible.

_Stupid in love_

Sasuke la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle et entra après qu'elle l'eut invité. Il s'assit sur le sofa attendant qu'elle aille se changer, il avait déjà pris le soin de la prévenir qu'il devait lui parler très sérieusement une fois arrivée chez elle.

Il la vit revenir en yukata rouge sang, tellement rouge que la couleur semblait se refléter sur les joues de la jeune femme. Cela lui rappelait bien des souvenirs… Non ! cette fois, il ne se laissera pas emporter…

Elle se mit timidement devant lui, Sasuke avait remarqué qu'elle s'est remaquillée… Dans quel but ? Elle était chez elle à présent. Il se mit à la détailler longuement, Sakura était définitivement belle ce soir… Elle avait un petit regard pétillant de vie ! Il n'avait pas encore envie de tout détruire mais il le fallait… Ce serait infernal de poursuivre sans lui dire ce qu'il voulait réellement…

Mais toute activité cessa dans la tête de Sasuke lorsque Sakura fit glisser le tissu rouge en soie à ses pieds d'une manière gracieuse, le faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, et laissant le brun ébahi devant son entière nudité. Son cœur s'accéléra et il déglutit difficilement…

Il avait à nouveau envie d'elle, il oublia à nouveau toute raison… Il était de nouveau pétrifié devant sa beauté…

Elle avança vers lui d'une démarche légère, presque aérienne, et se posa délicatement sur ses genoux tout en glissant ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle sentit son érection bien réelle contre son pubis en se rapprochant de lui, tout ça alors qu'elle n'a encore rien fait. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux à elle pour pouvoir le dominer du regard et plonger dans ses yeux envoutants… Ils reflétaient clairement son désir pour elle…

Parfait !

Elle joua un moment sur les points sensibles de la nuque du jeune homme avec ses doigts avant de s'enfouir dans son cou, déposant de tendres baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus sensuels. Cette délicieuse attention lui valut un grognement de satisfaction de l'homme qu'elle aime tandis qu'une caresse de la douceur d'une plume se fit sentir dans son dos. Sasuke était juste… Aphrodisiaque…

Ses mains se perdirent dans les ténèbres de ses cheveux ébènes tandis qu'elle continuait de prolonger sa torture préférée, le brun n'arrêtait pas de gémir de plaisir… Elle décida de remonter jusqu'à son menton, embrassant amoureusement ses joues joliment colorées puis ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un baiser torride, rappelant à touts deux des souvenirs enfouis au fond de leur cœur…

Par ce baiser, Sasuke sentait l'amour de Sakura l'appeler, son cœur quémandant le sien, son corps impatient de fusionner avec lui…

Il ferma encore une fois les yeux… Il voulait les lui céder, rien que pour avoir un moment intime avec elle cette nuit…

« Jusqu'à quand vas-tu mentir Sasuke ? » s'écria soudainement une voix dans sa tête

Ni d'une ni de deux, Sasuke repoussa Sakura avec brutalité, la faisant basculer sur le côté sans qu'elle tombe du canapé, et comme il le craignait, la vérité sortit de sa bouche sans crier gare:

-Sakura, je ne t'aime pas ! Je… Je ne fais ça que pour reconstruire mon clan…

_This is stupid_

… Ce n'est que dans ce but que je suis revenu à Konoha… Si je t'ai draguée, c'était juste que tu étais parfaite…

_I'm not stupid_

… Pour être la mère de mes enfants, car je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, parce que je sais que tu m'aimes réellement…

_Don't talk to me like I'm stupid_

… Je ne peux pas confier mon clan à quelqu'un qui n'en aurait cure…

_I still love you but I just can't do this_

… Tu es la seule qui convienne à cette tâche ! S'il te plait, aides moi à faire renaitre les miens…

_I'm may be dumb but I'm not…_

_Stupid in love_

_

* * *

_

Vous pouvez me cracher dessus et crier votre haine à mon égard dans vos reviews, je les accepterai… Moi-même ça me fait mal surtout pour Sakura qui était à nue devant lui dans tous les sens du terme, je ne peux m'empêcher de me détester, c'est la pire des humiliations… Sakura, Gomenasai !

Le prochain chapitre est prêt, j'ai juste des problèmes de connexion à cause de l'orage! A chaque fois, ça donne l'air d'une dépression tropicale ! Ben oui, à Madagascar, c'est l'été et ça crame grave ! Mais j'ai prévu de publier une nouvelle fic avec le prochain chapitre, rated M parce que les K+ et school fic... C'est plus de mon âge!^_^

j'attends vos avis!

Yuri.


	6. Chapter 6

Sas'key fics : J'ai bien vu ta réaction venir ! En le publiant je me suis dit que t'allais pas être contente mais je te remercie d'avoir trouvé la clémence de me mettre un review ! tu sais j'ai lu pas mal de sasusaku, y'a aucun qui ose dire que Sasuke ne la veut que pour engendrer alors que c'est très plausible vu sa « nature d'homme froid ! », ce chapitre ne te plaira sans doute pas mais le 7 je te le dédies alors reste sur la fic! :D

Nanao chan : ben non, Sasuke n'est pas sans cœur, c'est son amie d'enfance quand même, il va pas être méchant avec elle, tu l'as pas vu aux p'tits soins lors du second et troisième chapitre ? merci de ton review, c'était très optimiste mais on est pas encore sorti de l'auberge ! :

Miaa : ouille, gomenasai ! jsuis pas méchante, c'est la faute à Sasuke ! Il est froid, vil, arrogant et IMPATIENT… Mais merci pour ton review !

Sookie : merci j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

Mirajanechan : merci ! voilà la réaction de saku…

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais pas moins important ! En tout cas, je vous aurais prévenu… C'est pas rose du tout !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : « Ma dernière preuve d'amour »

Ses grands yeux verts vacillèrent sous le choc, alors que ses onyx s'étaient fermés pour pouvoir clamer la vérité…Oui, c'était la seule vérité qui puisse exister! Il n'y avait rien à rajouter, c'était ça, sa réalité qui lui seyait si bien… Et pour rien au monde, cela ne changerait !

Il fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu pleurer et daigna ouvrir les yeux… Mais le spectacle qu'il vit à ce moment même lui meurtrissait l'âme, d'ailleurs… Personne ne saurait rester insensible face à ça !

Sakura s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur sa tête, comme si elle la retenait de ne pas exploser, son regard était vide, la flamme de vies qui alimentait ses yeux semblaient s'être éteinte pour toujours... Cela semblait contraster à cette beauté nue et parfaite qu'elle arborait…

Elle se mit à balancer d'avant en arrière en fredonnant à voix basse une douce chanson…

« Ikiwo shitakute… (je veux respirer)

Koko wa kurushikute… (c'est trop douloureux de rester ici)»

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa souffrance, elle se lançait dans une tentative vaine et plus que ridicule de se bercer de son chagrin, de fermer ses yeux et peut être les rouvrir demain en se remémorant de tout cela comme d'un lourd cauchemar.

Avec une douleur lancinante au cœur, elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle est en train de vivre la réalité… Elle se sentit honteuse, honteuse de s'être offerte à lui, honteuse de se retrouver nue devant lui alors qu'il clamait son rejet… Ce qui la fit se recroqueviller un peu plus, ses bras entouraient maintenant ses genoux, cachant comme elle le pouvait sa nudité flagrante… Elle tremblait de toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient, ses cheveux désordonnés, ses pupilles vacillantes lui donnaient un air que Sasuke n'aimait pas…

Elle semblait totalement détraquée… Folle… Malheureuse… Souffrante… Non… Il venait juste de la tuer ! Elle n'a émis aucune larme parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer, parce que ce qu'il venait de faire dépassait largement ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réaction appropriée face à ça… Parce que le pardon n'existe pas pour ce genre de chose, non, pas lorsqu'on est désespérément amoureuse !

Elle sentit, dans son égarement, un tissu en soie agréablement doux envelopper son corps frêle et nu, Sasuke était en train de la rhabiller avec tendresse, comme la dernière fois. Il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir, c'était son amie depuis toujours mais il n'était qu'un homme, les désirs et les sentiments ne pouvaient se signifier, pour lui, ils n'allaient pas de pairs… Et le devoir qu'il avait envers son clan passait avant tout, avant sa propre vie…

Il prenait soin d'elle parce qu'elle avait toujours fait de même pour lui auparavant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle qu'il allait la brutaliser… Sasuke avait quand même un minimum de respect pour les femmes !

Il s'apprêta à la porter à sa chambre lorsqu'il vit une nouvelle flamme embraser ses émeraudes… De la colère… Et peut être… De la haine…

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! hurla Sakura de toute la voix qu'elle pouvait encore avoir…

Sasuke baissa les yeux, comprenant là que la réponse à sa requête sera négative, à jamais, qu'il devrait trouver une autre femme avec qui engendrer ses héritiers. Pourtant il ne voulait pas… Parce que c'était tellement évident qu'elle était celle qu'il lui fallait… Parce qu'elle le connaissait très bien, elle savait être raisonnable, elle ne lui demandait jamais rien, il n'avait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre avec elle tout comme avec Naruto, mais comme il préfère encore les femmes, cela devait être Sakura et personne d'autre !

-Ecoutes, Sakura… Je…

-NON ! POURQUOI AS-TU CHOISI DE ME FAIRE CA A MOI ? CA T'AMUSE DE ME VOIR SOUFFRIR ?

-Non, Sakura ne dis pas ça !

-ALORS POURQUOI ? POURQUOI MOI ?

Sasuke la regardait hurler sa douleur, déchirant le silence glacé de la nuit et meurtrissant le cœur qui était pourtant rempli d'amitié pour elle. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, ses yeux étaient aussi secs que le désert saharien, aucune larme ne menaçait de tomber… C'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait ! Malgré tout il devait rester calme et y faire face car c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, il s'attendait aussi à ce qu'elle refuse ! Alors il ne fuirait pas ses questions, un Uchiha assume toujours ses actes…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Sakura ! Tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance… Je ne me vois pas confier l'avenir de mon clan à une femme que je connais à peine… Et le conseil exige que je me marie lors de mes vingt et un ans…

-… Ce que tu ne vas pas faire de toute évidence ! murmura t elle avec un calme effarant, en regardant ses orteils, son attitude contrastant étrangement avec son précédent hurlement…

-Je…

-Pourquoi m'as-tu dis que tu m'aimais l'autre nuit ?

Sasuke était trop surpris par le ton qu'elle utilisait, elle avait changée du tout au tout, elle semblait calme et sereine, laissant juste transparaitre de l'amertume sur son beau visage… Il n'eut pas le temps de saisir la question…

-De quoi tu parles ? Demande t il en voyant que la rose attendait quelque chose de lui

-Je m'en souviens tu sais… Tu m'as dis… que tu voulais que je t'appartienne pour toujours et que tu…

Il fronça les sourcils, il était vraiment le roi pour dire des âneries, lui ! Il se souvenait en effet d'un moment de leur relation intime où il s'est retrouvé près de son oreille en train de lui murmurer des mots doux… Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que ce serait ce genre de paroles ! Bien sûr , il n'a pas à remettre en question la mémoire de Sakura… Quoi que…

-C'était sans doute un moment d'égarement ! Et puis, comment se fait il que tu t'en souviennes ?

-J'ai demandé à Ino de mettre à jour ma mémoire ! Tu sais, elle peut…

-… Manipuler les esprits, je sais ! Donc elle savait !

-Pourquoi as-tu joué le jeu Sasuke ? Tu as fait comme si de rien n'était !

-Je ne suis qu'un homme Sakura… Et cette nuit a été ma plus grande bêtise !

Sakura baissa les yeux devant les faits : Sasuke ne l'aime pas ! Il n'y avait eu que du sexe entre eux et si elle acceptait, ce sera encore le cas !

-Que feras tu si je refuse ta requête, Sasuke ? Demanda t elle dans un souffle douloureux car elle connaissait la réponse

Sasuke leva vivement les yeux vers elle, surpris par la question! Comme ça, elle n'a pas encore donné sa réponse ? Il réfléchissait au genre de subterfuge qu'il pourrait utiliser pour la faire basculer dans son lit… Il fallait juste une phrase dans le genre : « je quitterai le village pour toujours » pour la convaincre… Car il fallait être honnête, il voulait surtout s'assurer que sa descendance puisse vivre à Konoha, donc il lui fallait tout d'abord un héritier !... Le sexe pour la reproduction, pas par plaisir…

Quoi que…

Mais il poussait trop ! Elle avait déjà été clémente et il ne pouvait remettre à plus tard ce qu'il pouvait dire tout de suite , il fallait tout lui avouer maintenant ou jamais, tant qu'elle pouvait encore encaisser… Elle ne survivrait pas si elle apprenait une nouvelle version de son plan dans deux ou trois mois… Cela lui faisait de la peine mais à quoi bon ? Elle le saurait de toute façon !

-Tu sais bien que je ne me marierai pas ! Vingt et un ans, c'est trop tôt pour moi ! Pourtant, je ne veux pas quitter Konoha... Il faudra juste que je trouve une mère pour mes enfants… Même si je n'aime pas tellement l'idée de devoir vivre avec…une inconnue !

-Et Karin ?

-Je dois être avec une résidente de Konoha peut être pour me retenir, je sais pas, c'est dans la clause !

-Et s'il n'y avait pas cette clause stupide, tu serais avec elle ?

-Après que tu m'aurais rejeté…

-Soka ! Pourquoi pas avec les riches femmes de toute à l'heure ?

-Je suis un shinobi, je ne vois pas des personnes inaptes au combat s'occuper de mes enfants! Elles ne sauront pas les entrainer, les endurcir, les aider à trouver la voie…

-Ou peut être as-tu peur qu'elles exigent quelque chose de toi !

-Je n'ai rien à donner Sakura ! Mon corps intéresse peut être les femmes mais je n'offrirais rien de plus !

-Sodaneh, Sasuke-kun !

Les chocs qu'elle avait reçu dans le cœur semblait lui avoir électrocuté ses points sensibles, tellement qu'elle se mit à réagir à l'envers… Au lieu d'être en colère après Sasuke pour ce qu'il venait de dire, elle se surprit à être jalouse… De un, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Sasuke vive avec une autre, à l'instar de Karin, et de deux, qu'une autre femme puisse porter sa descendance en son sein la révulsait encore plus !

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait cesser de lui en vouloir, il aurait peut être du se taire et apprendre à l'aimer au lieu de profaner cet horrible fait… Mais bien sûr, son impatience légendaire prend toujours les rennes suivie de près par sa petite envie de se rendre la vie facile au dépens des autres…

Tout était confus dans sa tête, une partie d'elle, toujours amoureuse de lui, lui conseillait d'accepter ses conditions, lui disant de prendre cela comme un service qu'elle devait lui rendre en tant qu'amie et que c'était ça ou rien… L'autre partie, plus arrogante et plus fière lui disait de le battre à mort là, tout de suite, maintenant, pour lire dans ses yeux et sur son visage ne serait qu'une infime partie de la douleur qu'elle ressentait… Elle détestait voir ce visage impassible devant sa souffrance, ses yeux toujours séduisants malgré ses mesquineries, cette bouche magnifique qui ne pouvait que la blesser par ses mots… Oh oui, l'arrogance prendra sûrement le dessus sur elle, peu importe, elle se vengera…

Quelle genre de femme amoureuse vivrait heureuse dans ces conditions ? Et qui sait s'il ne l'abandonnera pas après la naissance de deux ou trois Uchihas ? Elle sait qu'il ne manque pas de prévenance avec elle, elle sait qu'il ne la forcerait jamais à faire quoi que ce soit car elle sait qu'au moins, il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie… Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour son amitié évolue en amour, tout comme elle a fini par aimer Naruto…

Naruto… Uzumaki…

Merde, merde et merde !

Voilà donc à quoi se résume la fin malheureuse de sa relation avec Naruto ? Voilà ce pourquoi il a renoncé à leur bonheur ensemble ? Une obligation de porter en elle le devoir envers un clan qui n'est même pas le sien ? Est-ce vraiment ce que Naruto voulait ? Non, et si elle le lui dit, elle était sût qu'il aura vite fait de rentrer, mission accomplie ou pas, afin de lui botter le cul, à ce Sasuke ! L'idée était tentante mais elle ne voulait pas la mort du beau brun… Du moins pas d'une façon aussi rapide !

Si elle devait être honnête, elle préfèrerait vivre une vie paisible dans les bras de Naruto que de passer le reste de ses jours à se demander si Sasuke avait fini par l'aimer vraiment !

Non elle va mettre fin à cette obsession irrationnel, il fallait faire une croix sur lui, trouver un autre homme qui l'aimera vraiment et construire sa famille loin de cet être égocentrique ! Peut être pourra t elle reprendre son histoire avec Naruto ? Oui, cela lui semblait un bon plan d'avenir !

Car il ne faut pas nier l'évidence : il ne l'aimera jamais ! Son vénérable clan, c'était tout ce qu'il chérissait… C'était tout ce qu'il aimait ! Il ferait souffrir ses amis à cause de cela qu'il s'en moquait éperdument…

Soudain, ce fut comme un déclic pour Sakura ! Et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres… C'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure ! C'était une idée sadique et plus ou moins criminelle, mais il le mériterait… Sa fierté, son arrogance, sa manière impudente de lui demander clairement de coucher avec lui afin de procréer… Il s'en souviendra comme d'une erreur monumentale…

Ce ne sera plus une vengeance, ça va être la guerre !

Il allait payer pour ses larmes qui coulaient douloureusement dans ses veines. Les flammes de son amour pour lui allait lui bruler les ailes parce qu'il planait trop haut, il va redescendre sur terre et payer, avec les intérêts !

Sa colère frôla presque la haine lorsqu'il se mit en tête de lui poser cette question stupide…

-Sakura, est ce que ça va ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, qu'il lui déblate encore une bêtise dans ce genre, il verra ce que ça fait d'avoir le crâne fendu en deux ! Comment pouvait il penser ne serait ce qu'un instant que ça allait pour elle ?

Sasuke ne savait plus à quel fil il fallait faire gaffe, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans toute une toile de piège , un instant elle se recroquevillait en chantonnant puis en hurlant, ensuite elle parle sereinement, comme si ça lui était indifférent, l'instant d'après, elle souriait, pensive et là, elle le tue du regard, comme si sa question n'était pas légitime ! Que voulait elle vraiment ? Avait elle toute sa tête ? Il se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de déguerpir vite fait bien fait, Sakura agissait de manière trop étrange ! Et il n'en revient toujours pas de ne pas avoir vu une seule larme… Etait elle devenue forte à un tel point que cela ne lui faisait rien ? Cela ébranlait quelque peu la conviction qu'il avait à propos de l'amour que Sakura lui portait…

Tout ça commençait réellement à le fatiguer ! (Et moi aussi !) Oh et puis, peu lui importait, demain est encore une journée, s'il ne l'a pas convaincu aujourd'hui, il pourra réessayer demain… auprès d'une autre femme ! Il en est convaincu, il n'a pas le droit de lui imposer ça et Naruto lui en voudrait sûrement s'il découvrait ne serait ce qu'il ait osé demander ça à leur coéquipière… Rentrer lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien, il reconsidérera son cas… En un sens, Sakura est en train de lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait plusieurs autres femmes qui se feraient un plaisir d'accepter ses conditions.

Mais il regrettait tout de même de l'avoir fait souffrir pour rien… Pour rien ? Pas sûr ! Peut être que maintenant, elle comprendrait qu'il ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'elle et l'épouser dignement pour faire renaitre son clan comme dans les comptes de fées… Et alors elle pourrait recommencer sa vie avec un autre et l'oublier… Bien que son égo surdimensionné ne pourrait accepter qu'une femme puisse l'oublier, c'était pour le bien de sa coéquipière ! Ils avaient encore un long parcours à faire ensemble, des missions périlleuses où il aurait besoin de son aide… Il ne pouvait pas se la mettre à dos comme ça…

Finalement, c'est mieux ainsi, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir !

Il se releva du sofa, sans un mot, et amorça un pas vers la porte… Puis il s'arrêta, il devait au moins lui dire un mot…

-Pardonnes moi, je n'aurais jamais du te le demander ! Tu es mon amie, je n'ai pas le droit de te cacher mes intentions, surtout si c'est envers toi… Repose toi bien Sakura…

Il mit la main sur le poignet, s'apprêta à le tourner mais il se sentit violemment retourné contre le mur pour faire face au visage de Sakura, une expression étrange dans les yeux…

-Ne songes même pas à me laisser seule cette nuit ! siffla t elle entre ses dents

C'est sûr, Sakura avait pété un câble, il y est allé trop fort, le contraste entre son comportement au restaurant et celui qu'il avait en ce moment avait du faire naitre en elle un syndrome proche de la folie contradictoire ! Résultat, elle en train d'utiliser toute sa poigne sur ses bras pour le retenir… Pour un peu, elle lui ferait mal mais il ne le lui avouera jamais! Il fixa ses prunelles pleines de colère, son visage tendu, ses lèvres… Ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes…

Il maudissait son corps qui réagissait si facilement à la beauté féminine…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait aussi à Sakura ? Elle ne faisait qu'attiser la braise alors qu'elle n'allait pas accepter ses conditions… A croire qu'elle voulait courir à sa perte, Sasuke s'était déjà résigné à vivre avec une autre…

Pourtant, elle était là… Collée contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser auquel il répondit avec force, parce qu'il aimait ce contact euphorisant et ce depuis toujours…

Elle décolla ses lèvres un instant, reprenant son souffle, tout en chuchotant :

« Ton corps m'appartient de droit, peu importe tes foutues conditions ! »

Sasuke esquissa un sourire, elle venait clairement d'accepter ! Il était soulagé, libéré… Il n'aurait pas à jouer le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre plus longtemps… Elle l'aimait assez pour s'incomber de cette tâche ardue… Oui, elle l'aimait toujours, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui !

Sakura avait compris ses intentions lorsqu'il s'était levé, elle a juste réagi du tac au tac bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de bien réfléchir…

Mais il rêvait haut en couleur s'il croyait qu'elle allait se plier en quatre pour lui ! Elle a déjà planifié son manège…

Ce soir, c'est la dernière fois qu'elle laissait transparaitre son amour dans ses gestes…

La dernière fois qu'il allait profiter de sa faiblesse…

Elle acceptait ces cruelles conditions en gage d'ultime preuve de son amour…

Mais aussi pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait vraiment devenir sadique…

Quand elle le voulait…

A partir de demain, il ne s'en rendra même pas compte, mais ce sera à elle de tirer les ficelles !

* * *

Bon, c'est pas les personnages qui sont énervants, c'est l'auteur elle-même ! Après Sasuke, c'est au tour de Sakura de faire sa mystérieuse ! En tout cas, comptez pas sur moi pour gâcher son plan, il est trooooop parfait !

Reviews?

P.S: ma new fic "Deux princes, quatre roturières" est sorti!:)

Yuri


	7. Chapter 7

Uhhu ! Je vous adore mes revieweuse !

Miaa :euh, qu'est ce que Sakura a derrière la tête? Ca, tu le sauras dans le huitième chapitre, là, j'ai décidé de faire ce truc, j'avais une petite envie de... citron bien vert, salé à souhait!è_é

Mirajanechan:comme toujours patience patience!merci, contente que ça plaise encore!

Arya D : Ah salut toi ! contente de te revoir, je croyais que t'avais arrêté de lire ! ça fait vachement plaisir ton review, on voit bien que tu lis avec ferveur… Sasuke le connard oui, mais tu vas découvrir d'autres facettes tout à fait charmantes de ce pauv'con…

Sas'key fics : j'attends toujours ton review à une heure locale fixe : minuit !huhu… Je me reconnecte chaque heure pour voir si t'as pas commenté et j'suis pas déçue de l'avoir fait, merci, ça grise ça ! Tiens, ce chapitre est pour toi ! c'est un petit soleil adorable pour cette fic assez tumultueuse ! désolé pour le retard,je pouvais pas publier avec l'orage!

Enfin, c'est un chapitre spécial lemon et bécotage ! (je suis inspirée !)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Jeux et enfantillages sous l'eau

Une douce lumière vint taquiner ses paupières closes, la faisant grimacer… Elle sentait des bras puissants l'entourer dans une étreinte infiniment tendre, elle se délecta de ce moment de pur bonheur tant qu'il était encore endormi ! A le regarder comme ça, si serein, on ne croirait pas qu'il était d'une arrogance sans pareille, dépourvu de tact et de toute considération dès lors qu'il s'agissait de son clan ou de sa petite personne, par-dessus tout ça, il avait un certain degré de perversion inimaginable… Ce dernier détail fit glousser doucement la rose alors qu'elle se dégageait à contre cœur des bras de son amant…

Oui, son amant, rien que ça !

Il ne sera jamais son homme…

Elle se leva du lit, tirant dans son sillage le drap de soie blanc pour couvrir son corps d'albâtre, elle jeta un dernier regard triste vers le brun avant de s'engouffrer dans sa salle de bain.

Après une telle nuit de folie et de passion, elle aimait bien prendre un bon bain aux arômes apaisants, mais là, elle avait surtout besoin de se remettre les idées en place ! Une douche, froide de préférence, s'imposait ! C'est bien pour prévoir ce genre de préférence qu'elle avait une salle de bain énorme, tout était imposant, un compartiment en arc muni de vitres coulissantes opaques faisait office de douche à côté d'une grande baignoire qui donnait plus l'air d'un jacuzzi (^^ ça plait au pervers ça !), elle a fait orné le reste de mur disponible par un long miroir devant lequel on avait installé un évier à la forme plutôt particulière, faisant pensé à un grand saladier en porcelaine. Elle adorait sa salle de bain au point d'y passer des heures…

Elle fit couler le liquide sur son corps nu, la fraîcheur de l'eau envahit agréablement sa peau de pêche, agissant comme de petites gifles éveillant ses sens et son esprit, lui arrachant de temps en temps quelques frissons… Cela lui rafraîchissait également la mémoire… Elle se souvenait avec un petit rire pensif l'empressement de Sasuke, la nuit dernière ! Il n'avait pas attendu pour défaire à nouveau son yukata de nuit et pour la caresser partout où il le pouvait sans arrêter de l'embrasser avec une passion peu commune… Sasuke était vraiment doué… Elle était curieuse de savoir avec qui il avait acquis autant d'expertise au lit ! Son nez se froissa de jalousie, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il a déjà gouté à plusieurs autres femmes qu'elle…

Mais elle décida d'oublier vite cette pensée, sentant qu'elle était en train de laisser ses sentiments la dominer puis pensa à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire… Peut être exiger de lui qu'il foute dehors sa colocataire ? Non, ce serait lui montrer une fois de plus sa jalousie, donc son amour pour lui, et faire face à son sourire en coin agaçant, ça, pas question !

Quoi qu'elle fasse de toute façon, on dirait que tout se ramenait à ça… Pff… Elle songea à ce que Ino dirait si elle apprenait la vérité à son sujet, bavarde comme elle est, c'est sûr qu'une des infirmières finira par entendre leur conversation ou qu'elle lâche la vérité par inadvertance, cela pourrait risquer de compromettre la place de Sasuke au sein du village , particulièrement si Tsunade ou Kakashi venait à l'apprendre, il retournerait à Otto par la voie des airs ! Car sa maitresse et son sensei n'accepteront jamais que leur élève soit maltraitée ou déshonorée, surtout qu'il est nukenin, ils auront parfaitement le droit de le mettre dehors ! Un frisson traversa l'échine de Sakura, elle était peut être en colère après lui mais pas au point de le laisser filer entre ses doigts alors qu'elle avait un plan infaillible et puis Naruto lui en voudrait sûrement de l'avoir fait partir alors qu'il était revenu de son plein gré ! Et surtout… Surtout qu'il va se mettre avec cette Karin !

Non, elle n'a pas spécialement envie de se confier ou de se plaindre à quelqu'un, qui plus est, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre ! Elle était sexuellement comblée… Ce n'est plus comme si elle désirait encore qu'il l'aime… Non, elle n'espérait plus !

Sasuke ouvrit légèrement les yeux et fut surpris de ne pas retrouver Sakura à ses côtés, il haussa les épaules dans un grognement d'indifférence, elle devait avoir ses raisons, pensa t il… Il passa paresseusement ses mains sous son oreiller et y rencontra un petit bout de papier. Surpris, il s'en saisit et se redressa sur un coude pour le lire :

« Aujourd'hui, 18h, sous le grand cerisier »

Il fronça les sourcils, c'est quoi ça ? On aurait dit un rendez vous... Se pourrait il qu'elle ait un homme dans sa vie en ce moment même ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le tromper ! Sakura était honnête, et elle l'aimait lui… Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le soulageait tant d'avoir cette assurance… Et pourquoi ce bout de papier l'énervait...

Cependant il n'approfondit pas la question et remit le petit mot à sa place avant de croiser ses bras en dessous de sa tête… Il se laissa emporter par sa pensée et ferma les yeux… Il était content car ce sera plus facile à présent, Sakura l'a accepté… C'était certes un coup dur pour elle mais il s'est bien rattrapé cette nuit, la faisant crier et trembler de plaisir jusqu'au petit matin… Il trouvait son petit corps tout à fait délicieux, non vraiment, elle était magnifique ! Différente des autres femmes qu'il a connu plus tôt, elle avait quelque chose de particulier en plus, elle était enjouée… Il commençait à l'apprécier et c'était une bonne chose vu qu'elle deviendra Madame Uchiha… Il allait assumer jusqu'au bout si elle mettait au monde son enfant ! Ce dont il était certain… Il fallait juste qu'elle tombe enceinte le plus vite possible pour qu'il puisse rester définitivement à Konoha ! Dès que son héritier naitra, il deviendra sage et épousera Sakura… C'était une drôle façon de voir les choses mais c'est ainsi qu'il conçoit sa vie future ! Pas qu'il veut rester fidèle parce qu'il était amoureux mais pour lui, ses enfants ne devaient avoir qu'une seule mère… Histoire de donner le bon exemple quoi !

Il attendit que l'eau sous la douche cesse de couler pour se lever promptement du lit, étirant un instant son corps nu de félin, un sourire à sa virilité qui faisait déjà des siennes, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Contrairement à Sakura, Sasuke était à l'aise dans sa totale nudité, il entra et surpris avec joie Sakura en train de se maquiller devant le miroir, habillée d'une petite serviette, Sakura avait une manière assez particulière de faire les choses dans le sens où elle mettait parfois la charrue avant les bœufs (le maquillage avant l'habillement, c'est pas commode mais elle le faisait !) mais Sasuke ne s'en plaignait pas, il a quand même planifié des naissances avant son mariage avec elle !

Celle-ci tourna les yeux vers lui par inadvertance et devant ce corps qui lui rappelait son désir de la nuit passée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner violemment la tête vers la glace… Ce spectacle eut le don de faire rire intérieurement notre beau brun, il faisait de l'effet, c'était incontestable… Il s'approcha doucement de Sakura, qui repassait son brillant à lèvres pour la énième fois dans un geste nerveux, puis se mit derrière elle. Il la fixa un instant dans le reflet de la glace avant de lui prendre des mains le tube rose pour le mettre au bord de l'évier, ensuite il effaça lentement d'un revers de main le brillant qui surchargeait les lèvres de la rose… Sakura haletait, il vient de réveiller son désir avec un geste aussi simple, aussi naturel, presque innocent… Presque oui ! Parce que Sasuke ne faisait jamais rien d'innocent, pas avec cet oeil en lubrique en tout cas ! Et elle avait raison ! A peine avait il retiré ses mains qu'elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son épaule, il dégagea ses cheveux et chercha à remonter vers sa nuque… Elle l'a déjà dit qu'il était insatiable ? Elle eut un sourire devant le tempérament de Sasuke, elle s'apprêtait à incliner la tête sur le côté, afin de lui donner plus d'accès à sa nuque, lorsqu'une idée absolument géniale lui traversa l'esprit…

Absolument géniale parce qu'elle allait le rendre furieux !

Alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser sensuellement le cou, elle se saisit de son mascara pour essayer continuer son occupation précédente, comme pour lui montrer que ses caresses ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid… Elle se rapprocha du miroir et appliqua soigneusement la brosse noire sur ses cils, se moquant éperdument du froncement de sourcils de son amant qu'elle voyait depuis les reflets.

Sasuke comprit assez vite où elle voulait en venir… Elle voulait lui faire croire qu'il lui était indifférent et l'énerver ? C'est vrai que ça l'énerve qu'une femme l'ignore royalement alors qu'il était en plein dans son élan de tendresse… Il se retrouve vite blessé dans sa fierté ! Mais là, il le prenait comme un défi… Sakura voulait tester sa propre résistance face à son sex-appeal? Aucune femme ne le lui a jamais faite celle là ! Mais très bien, ça peut être drôle, même s'il était sûr qu'elle succombera dans pas longtemps… Il se remit donc lui aussi à son occupation précédente comme si de rien n'était, c'est-à-dire caresser, lécher, embrasser tout grain de peau à sa portée, glissant sa main dans le pli de sa serviette pour toucher son ventre plat. Sakura pouvait bien se mettre autant de maquillage qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait contenir un frisson de bien être dès lors qu'il la touchait… Une chaleur bien connue monta progressivement dans son bas ventre. Elle le maudissait, lui et son corps terriblement tentateur… Mais elle ne se laissa aller qu'un instant ! En prenant sa brosse à cheveux, elle espérait bien lui faire comprendre son rejet muet, Sasuke sourit imperceptiblement à la vue de l'objet et la laissa faire, sachant très bien qu'elle allait les nouer en une haute queue de cheval…

Une fois coiffée comme Sasuke l'avait deviné, il lui adressa un sourire de triomphe, lui signifiant clairement qu'elle vient de se prendre dans son propre piège car elle vient de lui donner accès à tous ses points sensibles ! Alors qu'elle tentait d'arranger quelques mèches folles derrière ses oreilles, Sasuke eut le temps de l'en dissuader en lui mordillant sensuellement le lobe, faisant progresser ses mains vers ses seins avec une lenteur sadique, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la surface miroitante et vit qu'elle se retenait avec grand peine de gémir en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang et en crispant ses traits au maximum, les yeux fermés, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui résister… Mais il fallait au moins tenir un maximum, rien que par fierté, elle ne crierait pas le plaisir honteux qu'il était en train de lui procurer !

Mais sa brosse à cheveux tomba par terre avec toutes ses résolutions lorsqu'il la fit subitement basculer en arrière avec une main qui tenait fermement un de ses seins et l'autre étalée sur son ventre à la limite de sa féminité, sa tête se cognait mollement sur son torse musclé brûlant et elle ne put empêcher son corps d'exulter, ni sa bouche de gémir, lorsqu'elle sentit son érection matinale contre ses fesses… Elle pouvait facilement jauger l'étendu du désir qu'elle lui inspirait, elle aurait dû deviner que ce genre de tactique l'exciterait encore plus.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire après avoir entendu cette plainte lascive qui le rendait fou… Sakura faisait vraiment tout pour embraser son corps déjà si vicieux, presque emprunt d'une volonté propre ! Il n'aurait eu qu'à soulever sa serviette de quelque centimètre pour pouvoir assouvir son désir mais il s'était levé de bonne humeur ce matin et il n'était pas pressé, il voulait la faire languir, jouer son petit jeu jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui supplie de sceller son corps en elle. Quant à cette petite serviette qui le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, il voulait que ce soit elle qui la fasse tomber… Rien que pour se targuer de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur elle !

Tout en continuant de parsemer son cou de baisers brûlants, il glissa subtilement un de ses doigts jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité déjà humide d'excitation, caressant son clitoris au passage, Sasuke ne pouvait que se délecter de sa réaction : elle se mit à s'accrocher fortement à ses cheveux ébènes, les tirant un peu lorsqu'il touchait ses points sensibles ! Il sentait ses hanches s'onduler contre sa virilité, marquant son impatience d'aller plus loin dans leurs ébats…

Sakura était tiraillée entre le désir qu'elle avait de lui et son envie de rendre justice à l'amour qu'elle lui portait… Ce n'était pas l'attachement qu'elle recherchait ! Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ses caresses et ses baisers… Peut être parce qu'elle avait dans l'espoir que cela serait un partage entre amoureux… Alors peut être que ce matin, elle allait se laisser aller encore une fois… Juste une autre petite fois ! Après tout, elle ne risquait rien, elle pourra élaborer son plan tranquillement après…

Sasuke sourit de nouveau en la sentant accueillir avec la plus grande joie ses attentions, la preuve : elle ne cessait de murmurer son prénom ! Il avait peut être eu un moment de doute lorsqu'il avait lu le petit papier sous son oreiller mais là, maintenant, il en était de nouveau convaincu, il était l'homme qui la hantait jour et nuit et cela le rendait fier… Il fut extirpé de ses pensées lorsque la rose se retourna vers lui, faisant glisser sa serviette à terre avant d'embrasser farouchement son amant… Il aimait sentir son corps nu et fragile contre lui, la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur, la ferveur de ses baisers… Tout chez elle frôlait la perfection que c'en était déroutant, Sasuke comprit assez vite qu'il aura du mal à s'ennuyer avec elle… Il caressa tendrement le bas du dos de son vis-à-vis, tandis que celle-ci s'accrochait à ses épaules puissantes, collant comme elle le pouvait sa poitrine contre le torse du brun dans l'expectative d'approfondir leur étreinte, de fusionner leur corps par tous les moyens possibles… Sasuke l'entraina à sa suite, la serrant autant qu'il le pouvait sans décoller leurs lèvres. Il fit coulisser le compartiment en verre de la douche et y entra avec son amante, il faisait dos au pommeau du robinet qu'il activa aussitôt. De l'eau glaciale vint alors marteler ses épaules, refroidissant quelque peu ses ardeurs et le faisant grogner de mécontentement, mais temporairement puisque Sakura régula la température de façon à ce qu'elle concorde à leurs intentions bienfaitrices l'un envers l'autre. Sakura fut étonnée de ne pas être trempée alors que Sasuke avait mis le robinet sur la pression maximale, elle décida alors d'ouvrir les yeux et vit le liquide qui ruisselait sensuellement le long du corps musclé du brun tandis que l'eau rebondissait puissamment sur un point de relaxation entre ses deux omoplates. Ses larges épaules empêchaient l'eau de venir s'éparpiller sur le corps de Sakura, la faisant sourire… Et il disait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle alors qu'il la protégeait de n'importe quoi, à commencer par l'eau furieuse de sa douche !

Il colla son front contre le sien avant de la soulever pour la plaquer doucement contre les parois vitrées et embuées de la douche, la température gelée derrière son dos offrit à Sakura un agréable contraste de sensations, les vapeurs d'eau qui s'élevait autour d'eux, les mains brûlant du beau ténébreux sur son corps, ses yeux onyx envoutants enflammés par le désir… Désir qu'il avait pour elle ! Tout cela la faisait sentir comme sur un petit nuage, un joli petit paradis des pêchés charnels… Purement interdits !

N'y tenant plus, et trouvant particulièrement enfantin de s'attarder à leur petit jeu, Sasuke empoigna fermement ses hanches rondes pour ensuite entrer en elle d'un coup sec, arrachant à la fleur un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Il continua de l'embrasser tendrement sur les épaules, sur sa nuque, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, bras et jambes autour de son corps, subissant le rythme plus ou moins soutenu qu'il instaurait en se déhanchant sensuellement en elle. Peu à peu, alors que la rose en demandait plus dans des cris à chaque retour, il laissa son corps prendre le dessus, tandis qu'il adulait la lueur appréciatrice qu'il retrouvait dans les prunelles de son amante. Le fait qu'il la contentait autant exacerbait son plaisir ressenti, il adorait l'entendre hurler son nom, la voir se cambrer sous ses ruées passionnées…

Il la trouvait belle quand elle était sienne…

Proche de l'orgasme, Sasuke la déplaça contre le côté carrelage afin qu'elle ne glisse pas et qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur appui, ce qui eut le don de faire tourner subrepticement le robinet vers l'eau froide mais ils s'en moquèrent, au contraire, cela procurait d'agréables frissons ajoutés aux délices de leurs attouchement torrides !

Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir dans une parfaite synchronisation, elle rejetait la tête en arrière pour pouvoir savourer amplement cette sensation qui tendait son corps et qui exaltait son âme tandis qu'il lui embrassait le menton tout en effectuant ses derniers coup de rein…

Il la préférait quand elle était sienne…

Mais il ne l'aimait pas pour autant !

Il la reposa doucement à terre, l'attirant vers lui pour un chaste baiser et lui proposant de reprendre une douche avec lui, celle-ci sourit doucement…

-C'était super mais j'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, Sasuke-chou ! Murmura t elle en lui pinçant le menton avec tendresse

Bien qu'il ait adoré son nouveau petit nom, l'entendre qualifier ce qu'il venait de lui offrir par le simple mot « super » le narguait au plus haut point, en général, les femmes ne trouvaient pas de mot pour décrire les effets qu'il faisait et là, elle lui sort un « super »… Elle en a d'autre des comme ça ? Il allait le lui faire payer !

-Très bien, je t'attendrai !

-Je déjeune à l'hôpital tu sais !

-Alors je reviendrai ce soir ! reprit il en prenant le savon pour l'appliquer sur son corps

-Non, je rentre tard, j'ai pas mal d'opérations à exécuter aujourd'hui !

- Alors donne-moi un double de tes clés, je rentrerais avant toi ! insista t il calmement après quelques minutes de silence

Elle écarquilla les yeux, il parlait comme s'il vivait déjà avec elle… Elle sortit de la douche, le laissant en plan sur leur conversation. Elle reprit sa serviette avec un petit rire amusé avant de s'en recouvrir le corps, pauvre petit tissu pelucheux que Sasuke lui retira aussitôt…

-Hey, pervers ! s'écria la rose en riant

Sasuke la regarda innocemment en portant la serviette à ses cheveux pour s'essuyer. Une fois sec, il roula le tissu en boule et le tendit à Sakura…

-Il y avait une autre serviette là ! râla Sakura en croisant les bras

-Où ça ?

-Sur le porte manteau, à la sortie de la douche !

-Oups ! Désolé, je n'ai vu que la tienne ! chuchota t il en rapprochant ses lèvres avant de la prendre par la taille

Le baiser était tendre, euphorisant, innocent malgré la quasi absence de leurs vêtements. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras, une étreinte qui surprit la rose par sa douceur, avant de lui dire avec un sourire :

-Rhabilles toi vite sinon tes patients vont mourir d'attente !

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et Sakura l'entendit se changer tandis que les larmes de la veille daignaient couler sur ses joues… Elle était émue, surprise et enragée… Parce qu'il était tendre, prévenant et amusant, parce qu'il était dévoué dans ses actes, dans chacune de ses caresses et chacun de ses baisers… Et parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle… Ce dernier détail était inconcevable, comme si ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge histoire de rendre leur relation moins parfaite qu'il n'y paraissait… Elle pleurait parce qu'il était cruel de ne lui accorder que son corps, la faisant parfois croire qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus et parce que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne pourrait le repousser.

Mais heureusement que son plan était paré à ce genre de problèmes !

Au loin, quelque part au Pays de la Foudre, le soleil battait son plein, deux jeunes gens s'amusaient dans une rivière d'Unraikyô, comme des enfants, ils s'éclaboussaient, criaillaient alors qu'ils se livraient à une bataille d'eau furieuse. Après avoir aidé sa coéquipière à s'entrainer au taijutsu, Naruto a eu la brillante idée de l'emmener piquer une tête, la brune en fût enchantée au vue de la chaleur qui régnait.

Naruto avait décidé de ne plus se poser des tas de questions au sujet de ses deux amis, cela faisait bien trois semaines qu'ils étaient partis du village, lui et Hinata… Il avait pas mal discuté avec elle durant le voyage, cela le libérait de cette culpabilité poignante qu'il avait au creux de sa poitrine, il était parti sans dire au revoir à sa fleur alors qu'elle était dépitée, mais il a compris assez vite que se revoir avant un départ leur aurait déchiré l'âme, c'était la chose à faire.

Hinata était heureuse pour de multiples raisons… Mais celle qui envahissait tout son être était que l'homme qu'elle aimait était avec elle, ici, en ce moment…

Elle avait été assez perplexe lorsqu'il était venu chez elle avec un grand sourire, lui annonçant qu'ils avaient une mission ensemble, qui plus est au Pays de la Foudre, le pays le plus calme de tout le continent ! Mais tout tomba sous le sens lorsqu'il lui fit part de sa rupture avec Sakura Haruno… Elle le comprenait et elle n'était pas vexée qu'il recherche refuge en elle… Elle avait compris depuis plus de cinq ans, que Naruto aimait Sakura, tout comme elle avait compris qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle. Mais à ce moment là, elle portait le deuil des membres disparus de son clan lors de la quatrième grande guerre, en tant que future chef du clan, elle ne pouvait faire d'écart de conduite en s'enrôlant dans la passion qu'elle avait pour le beau blond. Elle avait des devoirs… Une image à soigner, un exemple à donner… N'ayant aucun instant de répit, elle préféra dire à Naruto de ne plus l'attendre si Sakura pouvait l'aimer… Ce n'était pas une question de préférence qui a poussé Naruto à être avec Sakura, juste qu'il l'aimait de manière différente et parce que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. C'était assez compliqué pour le blond mais il a su retrouver son Nord… Il s'est juste rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait choisir entre elles, être avec Sakura était un rêve d'enfance auquel il s'est toujours accroché, Hinata, elle, avait juste touché son âme et embrasé son cœur…

Et aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, Hinata sait qu'il lui appartiendra enfin, à elle seule…

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Naruto surgir de l'eau juste devant elle, elle recommença à rire et s'apprêta à l'éclabousser lorsqu'elle sentit les mains du blond emprisonner doucement mais sûrement ses deux poignets. Elle ne put s'empêcher de virer au rouge vif lorsqu'elle le vit se dresser de toute sa hauteur, l'eau lui arrivant au dessous de la poitrine, offrant à la brune une vue admirable sur son torse musclé tandis que la perfection de son corps s'exacerbait, il était à croquer avec ses cheveux mouillés qui collaient à son visage et à sa nuque, cet air de tendresse qui résidait en permanence dans ses yeux azurs… Il lui fit ressentir un beau frisson lorsqu'il délaissa ses poignets pour la prendre doucement par la taille, tout en la fixant des yeux, il se rapprocha d'elle...

Ses yeux de nacre vacillèrent, elle savait que cela devait arriver mais pas aussi tôt…

Elle cria de surprise lorsque le blond la renversa sur le dos pour la couler, ce n'était que pour cette raison, quelle belle ruse franchement !

Cela allait faire trois bonnes minutes qu'elle était en apnée et elle commençait à perdre son souffle, elle se dégagea vivement de Naruto mais celui-ci la tenait fermement sur ses hanches puis elle lui fit signe qu'elle étouffait. Cependant, le blond ne la remonta pas à la surface, il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour partager avec elle l'air qu'il avait stocké… Sur le coup, Hinata croyait que c'était du bouche à bouche pour lui permettre de tenir, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il la remonte à l'air libre mais entre deux souffles, il ne cessait de caresser tendrement ses lèvres des siennes, tout en la rapprochant de lui.

C'était un baiser d'amour véritable par lequel il négligeait son manque d'air pour la maintenir en vie

Car sans lui, elle suffoquerait et sans elle...

Il se perdrait seul dans le néant à fournir des efforts inutiles…

* * *

Hey, c'est pas parce que j'aime le sasusaku que je dois négliger le naruhina… j'ai vraiment voulu rendre leur premier baiser mémorable et original… Je sais que ça va vite mais vous aurez compris que Naruto l'attendait déjà avant de se mettre avec Sakura… Vous captez ? Comme Sakura qui attendait déjà Sasuke…

La question reste jusqu'à quel point ces deux couples sont solides ? Vous êtes d'accord pour les tester ? Je paye pas pour les casses hein ! è_é

Je veux un max de reviews, je crois que j'ai fais du beau boulot quand même ! Même si le tiers du chapitre est carrément pervers !^^

J'ai décidé de décaler les chapitres de mes fics, c'est dur de courrir deux fics aussi intenses et aussi différentes que Stupid in love et Deux princes, quatre roturières!

En tout cas faites moi savoir si vous avez adoré! surtout toi Sas'key fics!

Yuri


	8. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord bonne année...

Et ensuite... Gomenasai à genoux! Je suis méga à la bourre je sais mais je ne voulais pas vous servir de la m*****... Je dis pas que ce chapitre n'en est pas une mais moi j'aime bien!

Sas'key fics: Aie aie aie! Vraiment désolé pour le retard, je sais que t'es une régulière en lecture et reviews! mais j'ai pu écrire ça... Ca ne m'excuse pas mais je t'assure: travaux d'intérêts général pour moi pendant les mois qui vont suivre... Peut être deux chap par semaine...

Nanaochan: Ben... voila la suite! et la suite de la suite te plaira j'en suis sûre!=)

Rosy: Hey! l'idée c'est de faire passer toutes les filles du coté de Saku... T'es une fille au moins?Je blagueXD... J'aimes lire les avis qui diffèrent

Miaa: mici, t'es la seule à dire ça du naruhina! Je sais pas pourquoi elles veulent toutes un narusaku... Alors que le naruhina commençait à me plaire!

Kuro sama: Moi aussi je suis une féministe agréée et bornée...XD Et les mièvrerie, ça fait partie de moi... Désolée! sinon merci du com's, c'est intéressant de voir comme vous aimez le narusaku alors que je précise c'est toujours du sasusaku

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Prise la main dans le sac

Elle reprit largement son souffle après cette fusion magique qu'il venait de lui offrir, elle lui jeta un de ses regards sourire avant de se blottir contre son torse. Voila plus de trois semaines que Sasuke et Sakura couchaient ensemble avec une passion étonnante ! Comprenant enfin que son amant avait un appétit sexuel d'un ogre, surtout le matin, elle ne se donna plus la peine de se réveiller avant lui sous peine de prendre une douche une deuxième fois, elle n'a jamais pu résisté à leurs petits jeux coquins, elle cédait toujours, se laissant complètement aller sous ses caresses expertes… Elle aimait le contact de son corps et le gout de ces actes purement luxurieux qu'il lui faisait faire ! Peu importe comment il s'y prenait, il réussissait toujours à l'étonner ! Apparemment, il ne connait pas la fatigue alors que Sakura commençait sérieusement à s'essouffler dans leurs échanges ardents… Ce qui la gênait c'était les « moments d'égarement » du brun, parfois, il lui chuchotait des mots doux d'amour, alors qu'aux petits matins, elle s'apercevait que ce n'était pas vrai et il peinait à lui expliquer que c'est un genre de « reflexe »… Elle décida bien vite d'oublier ces reflexes purement trompeurs et de rester axée sur elle-même afin de ne pas perdre la tête.

Elle frissonna alors qu'un vent d'hiver vint s'infiltrer dans la pièce, et par « pure reflexe », Sasuke resserra ses bras autour d'elle…

-Je dois me lever ! fit elle doucement

-Reste encore un peu, on est samedi ! râla t il en embrassant son front

-Les maladies ne connaissent pas de congé, Sasuke chou ! Je dois vraiment y aller… Et laisse moi prendre ma douche tranquillement, tu veux bien ? demanda t elle en capturant brièvement ses lèvres…

-Tu devrais vraiment me donner le double de tes clés ! siffla t il entre ses dents

-Pas questions ! répondit elle sèchement en se relevant du lit

Elle sentit la main de Sasuke retenir la sienne dans une douce emprise, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de leurs mains enlacées, ça n'arrivait pas souvent, c'était un geste tendre, presque amoureux… Elle détestait ces mots et chercha à se dégager de cette situation mais Sasuke s'est redressé devant elle, prenant son autre main dans la sienne… Il implanta son regard ensorcelant dans le sien avant de lui caresser doucement la joue, une lueur inquiète pointait dans ses yeux sombres…

-Pourquoi? Demande t il tendrement en posant son front sur le sien

Sakura ferma les yeux, elle voulait réprimer autant que possible les émotions qui l'assaillaient devant autant de tendresse et de douceur tandis qu'une petite voix stupide dans sa tête lui disait tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre : « Il est amoureux de toi… Il t'aime tout comme toi, tu l'aime ! ». Malheureusement, ce ne pouvait être vrai et si elle lui accordait ce qu'il voulait, elle ne pourra plus jamais se passer de lui… Vivre avec lui serait se détruire avec la parfaite illusion qu'il l'aimait… Non, hors de question ! Elle dut se faire violence pour pouvoir se défaire de son étreinte…

-Je dois vraiment y aller… Réussit elle à articuler avec le reste de détermination qu'elle pouvait encore avoir

Sasuke resta muet devant son rejet… N'était ce pourtant pas son rêve de vivre avec lui ? Sasuke n'aimait pas tellement montrer le désir croissant qu'il avait pour elle, une chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et qu'il ne cherchait pas à comprendre de toute façon, il pense que vivre avec elle saurait le calmer ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu… Qui plus est Karin commençait vraiment à devenir lourde à force ! Elle savait qu'il passait presque toutes ses nuits chez Sakura et elle en devenait de plus en plus insupportable, ses séances de séduction énervaient le brun au plus haut point…

Et dire qu'à un moment il avait songé à refonder son clan avec elle… Pure bêtise !

Il s'apprêta à rejoindre Sakura sous la douche lorsqu'il aperçut le faucon messager de son sensei, lui stipulant de venir urgemment au bureau avec Sakura… Ils auront probablement une mission de haut rang ! Il grogna de mécontentement pour deux raisons : premièrement, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de convaincre Sakura de lui donner ses clés et deuxièmement, comment se fait il que Kakashi sache qu'il était chez Sakura ?

Il rentra rapidement dans la salle de bain, rejoignant la rose sous la douche comme à son habitude…

-On a une mission urgente ! souffla t il alors qu'il se plaça sous le jet d'eau près de son amante

-Ah ? Mais je dois passer à l'hôpital, j'ai pas mal de dossier à signer… Et puis avec Kakashi sensei, tu n'es jamais sûr du degré d'une mission !

-Il a fait appel à Takamaru, tu sais ce que ça veut dire non ?

-Il nous a déjà fait le coup quelque mois auparavant alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de cet idiot de Condor ! soupira la rose en rinçant ses cheveux

-Hm… Soupira le brun en se résignant… Je vais voir de quoi il en retourne ! Prépare quand même tes affaires et je viendrais te chercher à l'hôpital si on a vraiment une mission digne de ce nom… Suggéra t il avant de l'embrasser brièvement

Il y a des fois comme ça où il se comportait en véritable mari envers elle, elle adorait ça et en profitait un peu… Mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps, malheureusement ! Ce n'était que passager, illusoire… Un genjutsu pourrait être plus réel ! Il n'était comme ça que lorsqu'ils étaient sous la douche ou au lit, en dehors de ça ils ne se voyaient pas, ne se parlaient pas… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait de ses journées pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital… Il lui était déjà arrivé de se demander s'il n'était pas en train de passer du bon temps avec une autre femme lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle mais même si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire ! Elle ne voulait plus lui paraitre jalouse, offrir son corps en retour du sien, c'est l'image qu'elle voulait envoyer à Sasuke… Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de lui faire savoir ses sentiments de quelques façons que ce soit, ce serait l'encourager à profiter d'elle ! Voila pourquoi elle refusait de vivre avec lui… Un jour ou l'autre, elle aurait fini par lui avouer de nouveau tous ses sentiments, lui montrant toutes ses faiblesses…

Perdue dans ses pensées et énervée contre elle-même, elle s'apprêta à sortir de la douche mais son amant avait déjà attrapé ses hanches, il la retourna contre lui et posa son front sur le sien… Cela avait quelque chose de tendre… Mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions

-J'ai encore envie de toi ! Chuchota t il sensuellement à l'oreille de Sakura, alors que ses mains s'aventuraient déjà là où les mœurs ne le lui permettraient jamais …

-Si on a vraiment une mission urgente, on sera dans de beaux draps…

-Oui les draps rouges, c'étaient magnifiques ! ironisa t il en l'embrassant avec une ferveur non feinte

-Sasuke, il faut que tu préserves tes forces… insista t elle en mettant fin au baiser

-Je récupère très vite, ne t'en fais pas !

-Tu n'es pas Naruto ! lâcha t elle subitement

Sasuke se décala d'elle en fronçant les sourcils… Cela lui avait échappé ! Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il comprenne par là qu'elle avait déjà été avec Naruto mais contre toute attente, il pouffa de rire… Un rire merveilleux qui fit emballer son cœur à nouveau…

-C'est vrai ! Lui, il n'aurait pas ce genre de problème, il a de la chance, le bougre ! D'accord, j'ai compris… Je vais finir de me doucher et j'y vais !

Satisfaite d'avoir su le convaincre, elle retrouva sa bonne humeur… Elle s'habilla à la quatrième vitesse avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et prépara ses affaires pour un éventuel voyage. En rangeant sa trousse de toilette, elle jeta un regard en biais vers la porte de la salle de bains… Aucun risque en vue… Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la trousse pour en vérifier le contenu…

-Merde, je n'en ai plus ! murmura t elle…

Elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre… Après tout, tout le monde était au courant de sa relation avec le dernier des Uchihas… Il le saura tout de suite si elle a osé faire ça et il n'hésitera certainement pas à la battre à mort ! Un frisson d'horreur s'empara d'elle… Elle n'imaginait pas sa réaction mais il le méritait… Et il fallait qu'elle parte avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses services à l'hôpital pour en avoir le temps ! Elle attendit cinq minutes mais Sasuke ne semblait pas disposé à sortir de sa douche… Et le temps presse !

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-T'as bientôt fini ?

-T'es pressée ?

-Oui ! Je dois absolument arriver en avance…

- Alors, laisse-moi tes clés !

Sakura hésita… Si elle cède, il ne va plus lâcher le morceau ! Mais là elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Surtout si elle devait partir en mission avec lui, elle serait vraiment dans de beaux draps !

-D'accord ! Soupira t elle… Mais si tu fais un double, je te préviens, je change la serrure ! ajouta t elle sur le ton d'un lourd avertissement…

-T'en fais pas ! T'auras pas à faire ça ! S'exclama Sasuke… Au faite, t'en auras pas l'occasion ! murmura t il pour lui même, un sourire sadique aux lèvres…

Sakura partit au dehors, emmenant avec elle son sac de voyage, laissant ses clés à son amant à contrecœur… Elle avait un assez mauvais pressentiment ! L'Uchiha avait une fâcheuse manie de toujours obtenir ce qu'il veut… Elle se laissa aller en un soupir, et puis qu'est ce qu'elle en a à faire ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'obtiendra jamais l'essentiel !

Après une longue marche bienfaitrice, elle se retrouva devant la bâtisse de couleur crème et s'y précipita… Elle vit avec soulagement qu'elle était la première arrivée et se rua vers le dépôt de médicaments de l'hôpital… Elle prit bien soin d'éteindre les lumières pour éviter de se faire surprendre puis elle se faufila entre les rayons qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur ! L'odeur caractéristique de la nivaquine lui emplissait le nez mais elle n'en avait cure, elle y était habitué ! Elle mit sa main dans un carton pour récupérer une plaquette de médicaments et s'apprêta à repartir lorsque soudain, la lumière se ralluma… Pétrifiée, elle ne put que cacher la plaquette derrière son dos telle une enfant qui s'est fait prendre en volant des friandises…

-Sakura ? Que fais tu là ? S'exclama une voix familière, à trois rayons plus loin

-Ah, c'est toi Ino ! Bonjour… Je ne faisais que vérifier un peu les médicaments…

- Oh ? Tu vérifiais… les médicaments… Répéta Ino avec sarcasme… Sakura, tu te moques de qui ? Tu crois que je suis paumée, montre moi tes mains… ordonna t elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de son amie

-Mais enfin Ino, qu'est ce qui te…

-Tes mains, SAKURA ! s'écria t elle, les mains sur les hanches…

Sakura recula mais Ino fut plus rapide pour l'immobiliser. La blonde récupéra lestement l'objet et se tint hors de la portée de Sakura afin de pouvoir le détailler… Après quelques minutes, elle haussa un sourcil…

-Tout ça pour des contraceptifs ? Fit elle avec un petit rire moqueur

-Rends moi ça ! s'énerva Sakura en attrapant à bout de bras la tablette

-Sakura, c'est plus que normal d'en utiliser de nos jours ! Il ne faut pas être gênée… Et puis cela se vend en pharmacie ce truc…

-J'ai pas eu le temps pour y aller ! répondit Sakura, contente de pouvoir trouver une excuse

-Ah oui ? Pourtant il me semble que t'es en avance ! Et pourquoi t'as besoin de te cacher ? Grogna Ino en faisant une grimace de mécontentement

-Tu veux rire, si Shizune me surprends ici je suis fichue ! Alors, s'il te plait…

-D'accord je ne lui dirai rien !

-Merci !...

-Bon… Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Comment ça : « alors quoi ? », espèce de petite idiote ? Tu sors avec l'homme de ta vie et tu n'en parle même pas à ta meilleure amie ? Râla Ino en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine… Tu ne m'as même pas raconté votre soirée en amoureux ! Il a fallu que j'écoute les ragots pour me renseigner…

-Ah… Ca ! Fit tristement Sakura en se remémorant cette soirée à fin déplorable

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'était pas bien ?

-Oh, si si ! répondit elle distraitement

-Oh allez, tu manque toujours de nerfs, j'ai entendu dire qu'il a rembarré la fameuse Reiko rien que pour tes affreux yeux verts ! Taquina Ino…

Sakura émit un rire amer… Il l'a peut être rembarré mais elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être à sa place pour qu'il ne lui inflige pas cette douleur immonde de ne pas se sentir aimée… Son insensibilité lui faisait mal, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il l'aime ne serait qu'un tout petit peu. L'affection, c'est bien mais cela ne lui suffisait pas… Pas pour fonder une famille ! Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il désirait… Faire renaitre son clan, c'était son rêve le plus cher…

Le clan, le clan… Il n'a que ce mot là à la bouche !

C'est pourquoi elle était ici… En train de voler ces petites gélules qui empêcheraient la réalisation de son ultime projet…

-Sakura… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose ? Demanda Ino avec un regard inquisiteur

Bien sûr qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose : une souffrance qu'elle avait envie de hurler à tue tête ! Un amour éternel repoussé, un rêve gâché par le seul homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours… L'immonde vérité qui trônait en maitre dans ses nuits !

Sakura sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux… Ah oui, c'est vrai… Il ne l'aimait toujours pas ! Elle avait songé à le faire tomber amoureux d'elle mais cela ne servait à rien… Si en un mois de tendresse et de passion il n'a pas changé d'attitude envers elle, elle ne voyait plus la possibilité pour qu'il l'aime vraiment un jour ! Alors elle décida de ranger gentiment cette idée dans un coin de sa tête pour ne se focaliser que sur elle-même…

-Enfin je veux dire… Tu ne sembles pas heureuse pourtant… C'est Sasuke qui est avec toi, non ? murmura doucement Ino avec gentillesse

-Si ! répondit simplement la rose, incapable d'émettre un autre son car sa gorge se nouait

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Cette question était bête comme tout, dès qu'ils se voyaient, ils étaient tous deux tellement pressés d'assouvir leurs désirs qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus… Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aurait bien échangé une de ces nuits pour une petite dispute entre amoureux… Ce n'était qu'illusion, même les douches ensemble, c'était encore et toujours du sexe ! Rien de plus… Il ne lui a jamais posé de question sur le fait qu'elle pouvait tomber enceinte… Il devait se dire que puisque ça allait arriver alors autant en profiter… Il l'agaçait avec son assurance trop voyante sur les bords !

-Et puis depuis quand tu prends des médicaments dans le noir, tout le monde sait que tu es médecin, cela ne leur regarde en rien si tu prends des contraceptifs puisque c'est ta vie… C'est votre…

Ino s'interrompit soudain, sondant la rose qui avait baissé la tête… C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit, le regard scandalisé, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction…

-Sasuke… Il n'en sait rien ! s'exclama t elle…

Sakura finit par craquer en hochant la tête… Elle n'en pouvait plus de le garder pour elle, de faire semblant d'être honorée de devenir sa future épouse alors que derrière ce prétendu grand amour, il n'y avait que du sexe à foison et un devoir à porter en son sein !

Ino la prit tendrement dans ses bras…

-Il ne m'aime pas Ino… Il m'a choisi afin de respecter les clauses imposées par le conseil du village… Il ne veut que faire renaitre son clan, et si j'avais refusé, il serait avec une autre femme… se lamenta Sakura, pleurant ardemment sur l'épaule de son amie

Ino ne savait quoi dire et se tut sous peine d'ajouter des paroles qui aggraveraient les choses… Elle n'osait imaginer sa souffrance, connaissant son caractère si fragile et sa grande faiblesse pour l'Uchiha… Ce rattachement insensé qu'elle avait pour lui l'empêchait de le laisser à une autre, cela la poussera toujours à vouloir son bonheur tandis que sa position en tant que femme refusait qu'on la traite de la sorte ! C'était une situation assez complexe mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Et elle pouvait la comprendre sans mal…

-Je te soutiens, Sakura… Et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en prenant les pilules…

-Merci Ino !

-Allons dans ton bureau pour parler, les autres ne vont pas tarder à débarquer !

Sakura suivit docilement sa meilleure amie qui la soutint par les épaules jusqu'à son office… La vue de Sakura était embuée par les larmes et le trajet lui parut bien court… Ino la fit asseoir sur son fauteuil avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau…

-Merci ! murmura faiblement Sakura après avoir bu deux, trois gorgées d'eau, rafraichissant sa gorge asséchée

-Dis moi, tu comptes lui dire quand pour les pilules ?

-Jamais… Qu'il s'en rendes compte lui-même !

-Mais Sakura, ce n'est pas bien ! s'exclama Ino

-Et coucher avec une femme sans arrêt pour l'obliger à tomber enceinte, c'est mieux peut être ? S'insurgea la rose

-Excuse moi… C'est vrai tu as raison… Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire s'il le découvrait par lui-même… Il faut au moins que tu en parle à Na-…

-J'y ai déjà songé, vois tu ! Interrompit Sakura sans lever les yeux… Mais Naruto le tuerait bien avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce que j'ai fait… Ce serait bien trop facile ! Je veux qu'il prenne le temps de savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir un rêve brisé…

-Sakura… Je te comprends mais lorsque ce sera fait, que vas-tu devenir ? Car c'est sûr qu'il ne va pas rester avec toi…

-Je ne compte pas non plus sur un avenir tout rose avec lui… J'ai mon rêve, il a le sien et ce ne sera jamais pareil… Mais un rêve reste un rêve… Je veux juste lui faire perdre son temps ! Je retournerai auprès de Naruto si tout se passe bien…

-Mais… Naruto est parti avec Hinata… Comment sauras tu s'ils ne sont pas…

-J'ai déjà envisagé cette possibilité… Mais… Naruto et Sasuke sont les hommes de ma vie… Je ne vivrais qu'avec l'un d'eux et avec personne d'autre… Si Naruto a trouvé son bonheur, tant mieux pour lui… Mais avec un peu de chance… Il se peut que Sasuke reste auprès de moi pour sauver les apparences…

-Haruno Sakura, depuis quand es tu devenue aussi froide et calculatrice ? Reprocha Ino, la mine devenue blanche

-Depuis que Uchiha Sasuke a brisé ma vie ! répondit elle calmement

Le silence pesant s'imposa, Ino était sidérée par le changement de Sakura… Elle croyait que c'était un acte désespéré mais non, loin de là, elle avait pensé à tout… Et elle était vraiment brisée, tellement qu'elle se comportait comme si elle n'avait plus rien à perdre…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec grand fracas, faisant sursauter les deux kunoichis, Sasuke apparut à l'embrasure et il avait l'air inquiet… Il se tourna vers Sakura avant d'annoncer ce qui le tracassait

-Nous devons aller à Kumo immédiatement ! Naruto et Hinata ont des problèmes…

* * *

Je sais à quoi vous pensez!:)

mais au cas ou je me trompe laissez moi vos idées, vos avis...

Encore désolée du retard, promis je serais plus active


	9. Chapter 9

Réponse aux reviews...le chapitre était peu fructueux mais j'ai des fidèles lectrices et ça fait chaud au coeur! Je vous remercies beaucoup!

Sas'key fics: voila la suite! si Sasuke va réagir? Tu le connais bien je crois!:)

Miaa: Au fond d'un trou?Tu me donnes des idées, toi...xD

Nanaochan: j'ai pas mis death fic au début alors je crois que tout le monde va rester en vie... Mais vas savoir dans quel état!xp

Comme il y une longue route à faire entre Kumo et Konoha, j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre intermédiaire pour une transition en douceur... En espérant que ça va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Parce que la route est semée d'embûche...

Sakura eut à peine le temps de prendre des provisions au magasin d'à côté avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Sasuke… Elle aurait voulu retourner chez elle pour se changer mais Sasuke lui dit avec pertinence qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, déjà qu'il fallait cinq jours pour arriver à Kumo, il n'avait de cesse de dire que la vie de Naruto et Hinata était en grand danger… Il était réellement inquiet… Pas Sakura ! Non pas parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à ces deux là mais parce qu'elle connaissait Naruto. Sasuke avait tort de s'inquiéter autant, Naruto s'en sortait toujours des situations les plus difficiles, seul ou accompagné… Depuis qu'il était devenu ANBU, il y a deux ans de cela, il n'a jamais failli en mission !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant ! C'est bien de Naruto qu'on parle non ? Fit remarquer Sakura en commençant à le rejoindre sur les arbres…

Sasuke la regarda d'une drôle de façon, comme si cela l'agaçait de voir à quel point Sakura avait confiance en la force de leur ancien coéquipier… Il soupira de mécontentement tout en accélérant la cadence… Il ne pouvait cependant pas tout simplement l'ignorer, c'était aussi sa mission, il se devait de le lui expliquer même si elle va s'inquiéter par la suite….

-Eh bien, comment dire ? Il semblerait que les ninjas déserteurs du pays de la Foudre aient décidé de se donner rendez vous à Unraikyô, il y a à peu près deux semaines… Ils se sont fait passé pour des gardes et comme tu le sais certainement, Naruto n'est pas tombé dedans… Fit Sasuke avec sarcasme, poussant Sakura à rouler des yeux… Toujours est-il qu'il ne pouvait pas agir en l'absence du Raikage, s'il avait agi ce jour là, il aurait pu faire croire à un attentat… Ils étaient les seuls étrangers au village, une guerre aurait pu éclater entre Konoha et Kumo ! Alors, les nukenins ont profité de cette situation pour passer à l'action… Et ils ont kidnappé Hinata…

-Quoi ? Mais Hinata est…

-…Etait au lit avec son fiancé ! C'était gênant, surprenant et embarrassant je suppose mais… Mais, mais, mais…

-Mais QUOI ? S'énerva la rose… Et puis QUEL fiancé ?

-Ben Naruto tiens, et il était en position de faiblesse, le pauvre ! ricana Sasuke

Les yeux de la rose s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle murmurait un « Quoi ? » à peine audible… Naruto, pris en pleine adultère avec l'héritière des Hyuugas, auparavant elle en aurait rigolé mais là, elle en avait mal à la tête et peut être aussi… Quelque part dans son cœur ! Naruto n'aura pas perdu de temps alors… Elle avait déjà prévu cette possibilité mais les plans ne prédisent pas souvent les sentiments au cœur de l'évènement… Quelque part en elle, quelque chose venait de se briser ! Car même si elle aimait éperdument l'Uchiha, elle avait dans l'espoir que Naruto l'attendrait, juste au cas où cela se passait mal avec le brun, en l'occurrence, dans le cas présent.

C'était stupide !

Naruto est trop bien et trop beau pour rester là, seul, à l'attendre sagement, à se demander si elle sera enfin sien pour toujours…

Le choc passé, elle essaya de reprendre difficilement contenance… Car, oui, cela la destabilisait ! Enfin, quoi, elle vivait une relation sans sentiments réciproques et qui bafouait complètement son honneur alors que Naruto se retrouvait du jour au lendemain auprès d'une autre qu'il protège désormais au péril de sa vie… Il y avait de quoi être troublée, surtout qu'elle a vécu un bonheur sans faille auprès de cet homme qu'elle avait délaissé pour un autre ! Un pervers, un goujat, un macho… Un sadique ! Voilà la personne qui l'a remplacé…

-Comment se fait il que tu sois au courant de tous ça ? Demanda t elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion

-Quoi, tu ne savais pas, toi ? Fit Sasuke en se retournant vers elle, et voyant sa négation muette, il poursuivit… Il me l'a confié le jour de son départ, il a dit qu'il sortait avec Hinata depuis plusieurs mois et qu'il désirait partir en voyage avec elle… Au début, j'étais censé faire équipe avec Hinata car j'étais plus habitué à collaborer avec un shinobi de type sensoriel mais comme il a insisté pour que je devienne ton binôme…

Sakura se tut, durant tout son monologue qui n'avait pas fini de l'étonner à chaque phrase. Naruto lui a menti, ça c'est sûr déjà, mais en pensant bien faire car il croyait que cet imbécile ressentait un réel amour envers sa coéquipière…

-… Enfin bref, Naruto a invoqué le crapaud messager pour l'envoyer à Kakashi sensei… Il disait que les nukenins étaient déjà au courant de l'absence du raikage et de Bee et aussi que des ninjas de Konoha seront sur place, ils ont joué sur cette alliance fragile entre Kumo et Konoha pour coincer Naruto ! En ce moment même, il ne peut que les traquer pour récupérer Hinata… S'il fait quoi que ce soit d'autre, sa petite amie ou le village… ou même les deux, y passeront !

-Mais Hinata n'est pas aussi faible, elle…

-… Ce sont des nukenins reconnus internationalement comme étant de rang S… Crois tu vraiment que Hinata aurait une chance contre eux si Naruto lui-même s'est fait piégé ? La seule solution, c'est de la libérer avant que la situation ne devienne dramatique…

Sans vouloir lui paraitre pessimiste, Sakura trouvait que la situation était déjà dramatique. Elle le savait, une fois un coéquipier pris en otage, c'était terminé ! Il fallait choisir entre son ami ou sa mission, et connaissant éperdument Naruto, il a du choisir les deux, même si ce ne serait pas chose aisée… Il avait à peu près 5% de chance de réussir, mais pour Uzumaki Naruto, rien n'était perdu tant que ce n'est pas encore à 0%... Mais il prenait un gros risque… Il est évident que les nukenins vont d'abord vouloir se débarrasser d'eux avant de s'attaquer au village. Cela sentait le piège à plein nez, c'est pourquoi il a du faire appel à ses amis… Sakura comprit un peu mieux la situation même si Sasuke n'a pas vraiment donné du sien pour éclaircir sa lanterne…

-Dépêchons nous ! S'écria fermement Sakura redoublant ses jambées…

-Ah, tu m'écoutes enfin…

-Ce n'est pas pour te donner raison… commença t elle…Je me dépêche pour Naruto ! Finit Sakura en devançant le brun.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Pourquoi cela l'énervait tant qu'elle soit aussi inquiète pour Naruto ? C'est vrai quoi, il lui a semblé que la personne la plus en danger en ce moment c'est Hinata ! Elle l'agaçait à toujours parler de Naruto, à s'inquiéter pour lui… Il se sentait un peu exclu du trio dont il avait fait partie autrefois ! Même s'il avait de bons rapports avec Naruto, Sakura ne jurait que par lui… Ca n'énervait franchement parce que l'inquiétude qu'elle lui portait, la confiance qu'elle avait en lui ainsi que la dévotion dont elle faisait preuve… Tout cela, lui a appartenu autrefois !

Il secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en place…

Mais à quoi il pensait ? Naruto est leur meilleur ami en commun et Sakura deviendrait bientôt sa femme… Elle fait juste plus attention à Naruto parce que malgré le fait que ce soit un grand shinobi, il lui arrive encore de se pommer comme un enfant de quatre ans !

Non mais il est vraiment… con !

Sakura jouait certainement le rôle d'une mère poule envers lui, c'est que cela n'a jamais été facile pour l'Uzumaki… Contrairement à Sasuke, Naruto avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le faire redescendre sur terre et qui de mieux que Sakura pourrait incomber à ce rôle ?

Il soupira de bien être sans trop savoir pourquoi…

Non, au faite, il savait très bien pourquoi !

Il était soulagé car même s'il la faisait souffrir, il demeurera toujours sa priorité numéro un… Comme avant et ce même lorsqu'il n'était plus là!

Pure fierté masculine…

Mais c'est fou comme on peut se gourer, des fois !

-Tu te conduis toujours comme une maman poule envers Naruto malgré le fait qu'il sorte déjà avec une fille depuis quelques temps ? Demanda le brun en se mettant à côté d'elle

Le nez de Sakura se froissa… Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre à ses questions stupides ! Cela lui démangeait de lui balancer à la figure que la seule fille que Naruto ait côtoyé depuis plusieurs mois c'était elle mais elle se contenta d'accélérer la cadence…

En faite, tout se mêlait dans sa tête… Elle en voulait à Naruto bien évidemment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis de Hinata…

Mais à quoi elle pense ?

Elle avait senti depuis quelques temps que Naruto en pinçait pour la belle brune, particulièrement lorsque sa poitrine se fit plus voyante que celle de la rose. C'est normal que Naruto se retourne vers elle après l'échec cuisant de leur relation…

Quoique… Quelque part, en tant que femme, elle se sentait vexée de la vitesse fulgurante à laquelle il l'avait mis sous ses draps…

Elle se retourna en arrière et regarda attentivement « son beau brun »… Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle en a fait de même ! Mais elle espérait au moins que Naruto ne regrettera pas autant qu'elle… Ou peut être l'espérait elle secrètement afin de pouvoir retourner auprès de lui et larguer royalement ce goujat qui osait prétendre au titre du père de ses enfants…

Elle soupira, pourquoi s'obstinait elle à cacher la vérité à propos de sa relation avec Naruto déjà ?

Ah oui… Les trois faveurs…

« Ne rien lui dire, le faire parrain de nos enfants et être heureuse avec Sasuke… » Cita t elle mentalement…

Bon finalement, elle n'aura tenu qu'une seule promesse : le silence ! En ce qui concerne les deux autres… C'est clair qu'elle n'était pas heureuse dans cette relation pleine lubricité, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une relation, et c'est aussi évident qu'elle n'aura pas d'enfants avec lui parce qu'elle n'en a pas envie…

Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour tenir des promesses, contrairement à son ex…

-Sakura ? Parla Sasuke, brisant de nouveau le silence que Sakura tentait d'instaurer

-Hm ?

-J'aimerais que tu ne parle pas de notre… « Accord » à Naruto ! suggéra t il nerveusement

-D'accord ! acquiesçât elle docilement…

Sasuke fut surpris de la facilité à laquelle elle avait cédé… Et bien sûr, pour un Uchiha, tout ce qui est trop facile est un malentendu ou alors un piège !

-Enfin, tu comprends… Commença t il

-Pas la peine de t'expliquer ! Tu as peur de sa réaction et c'est normal… C'est vrai que tu serais drôlement amoché s'il l'apprenait…

-Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui ! s'écria le brun, blessé dans sa fierté… Et puis c'est notre choix, cela ne le regarde en rien, de toute façon, tu n'es pas sa fiancée, tu ne l'as pas été et tu ne le seras jamais ! finit il de dire alors qu'une nervosité comme il n'en a jamais connu s'emparait de lui

C'était le coup de grâce, c'était leur choix, à tout les deux ? Non, c'était son choix, à lui seul, pas la sienne ! Il a joué sur une de ses cordes sensibles pour la faire basculer dans son lit, et en plus de ça il se trompait affreusement, il ne sait peut être pas qu'elle a été avec Naruto mais il ne devait pas déduire par là qu'elle ne le sera jamais à l'avenir !

Deux promesses sur trois ont été abandonnées…

Et Sasuke l'énervait profondément à proférer des paroles ignobles !

A quoi bon tenir la troisième ?

-Bon, alors A) Naruto est assez fort pour te coller la raclée de ta vie et B) je suis la seule fille avec qui il est sorti et ce pendant deux longues années… s'énerva Sakura en le devançant de deux bon mètres

CHOC !

Sasuke rata une branche et se retrouva bêtement en train de se rattraper comme il peut en adhérant ses pieds au tronc de l'arbre le plus proche.

Toutes ses convictions tombèrent à l'eau !

Il digéra difficilement l'information : elle a aimé Naruto !

Mais il aurait du s'en douter…

Cette façon de réagir, de parler de lui, de le comparer à Naruto… Il se vexa en se remémorant la scène de la sortie de bain de ce matin… « Tu n'es pas Naruto ! »… Elle ne l'a pas dit pour rien, elle connaissait vraiment Naruto, avec tous les recoins de son corps…

Et cela le contrariait… Enormément !

Mais pourquoi au juste ?

Lorsqu'il se remit suffisamment à sa hauteur, il s'apprêta à lui lancer des insultes dignes de ce nom mais se ravisa…

Tout bien réfléchi… En avait il vraiment le droit ? Il a été absent durant tout ce temps, il a eu tort de penser que rien ne changerait à son retour… Naruto était devenu plus fort et Sakura plus belle… Les deux allaient ils l'attendre sagement ?

Et puis… Lui-même… Il n'a pas été sage ! Loin de là…

En fixant le visage impassible et déterminée de Sakura, il sut que la discussion était close et que cela ne servait à rien de la blâmer… Même si une fois de plus, elle l'avait blessée dans sa fierté… Il croyait toujours qu'il serait le seul homme qui compte vraiment dans sa vie… Naruto… lui, aussi, il est important mais il était juste censé être son meilleur ami, quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter lorsque Sasuke serait trop occupé… C'est comme ça que cela devrait se passer dans l'équipe 7 !

Il eut un déclic désagréable… Si elle aimait encore Naruto, elle risquait de changer d'avis et c'en serait fini de ses plans et surtout de son clan !

C'est vrai que sa proposition n'était pas très charmante, Naruto pourrait lui suggérer mieux !

Merde !

Non, si elle est avec lui au lieu d'être dans les bras de Naruto c'est qu'elle le préférait, lui, et personne d'autre et ce malgré qu'il ne partage pas ses sentiments… Pourtant, il se peut qu'il l'ait énervé ces derniers temps à ne vouloir que coucher avec elle. Il devrait vraiment faire attention désormais… Elle est très susceptible, elle pourrait le quitter dès qu'elle verra Naruto… Non, il faut qu'il soit plus tendre et attentif envers elle…

Car personne, surtout pas Naruto, ne la lui volera…

Satisfait de ses raisonnements, il revêtit pour la énième fois son masque d'impassibilité avant de formuler d'une voix indifférente :

-Je comprends mieux maintenant !

Sakura était déçue, elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu le rendre jaloux lorsqu'il était tombé, mais ce n'était qu'illusion ! Il devait juste être surpris, rien de plus… Qui plus est il se disputait souvent avec Naruto, il devait avoir un problème avec le fait que le blond se soit accaparé d'elle avant lui alors que la rose était censée être éperdument amoureuse du brun…

Il devait avoir parié quelque part qu'il coucherait le premier avec Sakura… Tellement qu'il fut sous le choc lorsqu'il entendit cette révélation !

Les garçons, franchement !

Passablement irritée de son échec cuisant en tentative de provocation, elle décida de se la fermer et de ne parler que lorsque nécessaire : comme pour se ravitailler en eau, s'arrêter pour manger ou se reposer…

Elle accéléra le rythme au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du Pays de la Foudre…

Sasuke pouvait presque palper de ses mains l'énervement de Sakura, c'est vrai qu'il a été assez agressif lorsqu'il lui a présenté la topo de ses pensées sur l'avis de Naruto, mais il a été franc, elle devrait au moins lui reconnaitre ça… Pas la peine d'en faire un plat !

Et avec ce silence agaçant, son énervement devint contagieux…

En effet, il râlait silencieusement contre elle pas seulement parce qu'elle refuse de lui parler mais parce qu'il avait une envie à assouvir alors que c'est devenu complètement impossible de s'approcher d'elle! Cela devenait de plus en plus désagréable pour le jeune homme vu qu'ils dormaient sous la même tente… Toute proche et pourtant…

Sasuke se retenait difficilement à taper des pieds lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était mise à l'ignorer royalement, juste comme ça ! Elle ne lui accordait aucune attention, aucun regard, elle se levait le matin, elle ne lui disait pas bonjour, elle se contentait juste de manger ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle sans lui dire merci, avant de s'élancer dans sa course folle…

« La prochaine fois, qu'elle se débrouille toute seule pour se trouver à manger ! » Ragea t il intérieurement

Il n'aurait pas du la presser autant au début, maintenant sa sommation s'est retourné contre lui !

Si seulement il pouvait la toucher et lui faire l'amour, cela aurait calmé ses ardeurs !

Mais elle repoussait carrément ses mains durant leur sommeil. Agacé, il croyait que ne plus monter la tente et dormir à la belle étoile la ferait changer d'avis, avec le froid, elle pourrait rechercher ses bras protecteurs mais… Elle est devenue impitoyable avec lui… Ou envers l'espèce humaine ! Il s'est encore gouré, comme quoi, elle n'est plus aussi soucieuse de son confort comme auparavant…

Cela l'amusait en même temps que cela l'irritait, il croyait qu'il l'aurait à l'usure mais elle était impossible… Il n'y a que lui qui devient fou lorsque leurs peaux se frôlaient dans la nuit…

Comment pouvait elle lui résister aussi longtemps ?

« Calme toi Sasuke, elle a juste le sens du devoir et tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi ! » Se dit il sans vraiment en être convaincu. Alors qu'elle courrait devant lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la reluquer ! C'est la première fois qu'il n'a pas pu la toucher pendant quatre jours d'affilé depuis qu'ils étaient « ensemble » et les conséquences commençaient à lui peser… Lourdement !

Il espérait de tout cœur que cette mission finisse au plus vite, qu'il puisse enfin profiter un peu d'elle…

Sakura ignorait tant bien que mal les avances discrètes de son amant, réprimant avec un effort surhumain la folle envie qu'elle avait d'aller se jeter sur son corps adorable, couché près d'elle ! Elle ne voulait vraiment pas céder et pour de bonnes raisons… D'une part parce qu'il fallait tout de même veiller à la réussite de la mission et d'autre part parce qu'elle aimait le torturer… Elle avait envie qu'il se pose des tas de questions, qu'il aille s'imaginer des choses à s'en donner des migraines, qu'il remette en cause l'efficacité de son sex-appeal… En plus c'était la circonstance idéale pour le torturer parce qu'il n'a aucun argument valable pour la convaincre, et que, autour d'eux, il n'y avait qu'une jungle épaisse… Même si elle se mettait à se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule, il ne pourrait pas aller voir ailleurs ! Et elle s'en délectait !

Ca lui apprendra à vouloir vivre une relation basée sur le sexe !

Mais c'était dur de se tenir loin de lui!

La dernière nuit qu'ils devaient passer sur la route fut un peu plus fraiche... Responsable, Sasuke dressa volontairement la tente, mettant de côté sa colère face à la froideur de la fleur. Il n'allait tout de même pas se la laisser mourir de froid sous prétexte qu'elle n'a pas hésité à le lui faire endurer. Il alluma un beau feu avec sa technique Katon et fit un thé pour se tenir au chaud alors que la rose se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers la tente en murmurant une vague bonne nuit. Il fronça les sourcils, pour la première fois qu'elle lui parle après quatre jour, c'était vraiment... Raté! Elle n'aurait rien dit ça aurait été pareil!

Il soupira en buvant son thé et en mangeant sa ration de pain que Sakura a gentiment apporté... Heureusement, il a pris toute sa part lors du premier repas! Elle aurait pu se mettre en tête de lui en priver...

Après une petite ronde aux environs, il se décida enfin de rejoindre Sakura sous la tente...

Il soupira de nouveau en la voyant, obstinément dos à lui, profondément endormie... Il la trouvait injuste! Elle avait mit une nuisette rose pâle à bretelle un peu plus courte que la convenance et elle s'endormait paisiblement devant son torse nu alors que lui, il devra sûrement encore poireauter pendant quelques heures avant de trouver sommeil à cause de sa tenue légère!

Il gigota toute la nuit, énervé du souffle paisible de Sakura... Qu'il croyait endormie depuis le début et qui ne supportait pas le bruit qu'il faisait à se tortiller comme une taupe creusant sa tanière!

-Sasuke, arrête, tu m'énerve! tonna t elle, surprenant Sasuke dans son entreprise à trouver une position confortable

-Tu ne dormais pas? Demanda celui en se redressant d'un coude

-Evidemment, avec tout le boucan que tu fais! Ragea celle ci en s'accrochant à son oreiller

-J'arrive pas à dormir... Murmura t il alors qu'un courant d'air frais s'infiltra dans la tente

Sakura eut un frisson, lui donnant la chair de poule... Sasuke sourit... C'était l'occasion ou jamais de l'approcher...

-Euhm... J'ai un peu froid, pas toi? Fit il en adoptant un ton neutre

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai la décence de ne pas dormir à poil! répondit elle froidement

La réponse claqua dans l'air, plus sec et plus froid, tu meurs! Il était dans une impasse alors sans trop réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle, se colla à elle tout doucement avant de mettre innocemment son bras sur sa taille...

Sakura en ressentit un frisson de désir, c'était déjà dur de le repousser à distance, là c'est carrément impossible!

Sasuke sourit intérieurement quant à l'efficacité de son charme naturel et innocent sur elle... Il approcha ses lèvres à son cou, soufflant légèrement dessus pour la rendre folle... Même si elle refusait, au moins il dormirait bien au chaud, confortablement collé à elle...

-Sasuke, arrête, tu... Hmmm...

Le dit Sasuke se mit à mordiller son cou à des endroits sensibles qu'il connaissait si bien...

-Détends toi! murmura t il sensuellement tout en déposant un trainé de baisers mouillés de sa nuque vers ses oreilles

Elle se retenait difficilement de gémir... Il fallait qu'elle tienne...

Ne pas céder, ne pas céder...

Dieu que c'était dur quand il s'est mis à la serrer très fort contre lui, tout en lui chuchotant de se laisser aller...

-Sasuke, pas ici... On aurait pu nous suivre... Hmf... Gémit elle

-J'ai fait une ronde tout à l'heure, il n'y a personne! répondit il alors que ses mains commençaient à se faufiler sous la nuisette

-Et si j'en ai pas envie? Répondit elle sur un ton que Sasuke aurait pu prendre pour un ton de défi...

Il ricana en son fort intérieur... Elle était déjà en train de lui céder...

-Je suis sûr que je vais te faire craquer! chuhota t il avant de s'approprier de sa bouche avec délectation...

C'était perdu lorsqu'il s'y prenait de cette façon...

Mais...

-Sasuke, je t'ai dit d'arrêter! cria t elle en se levant brusquement pour échapper à ses mains balladeuses

Sasuke fut choqué, il écarquilla les yeux... Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, il croyait qu'il l'avait dans la poche! Il la regarda sortir de la tente d'un air et entendit clairement les mots pervers et irresponsable... Il se leva à son tour mais elle le poussa, le faisant tanguer dangereusement...

-Je vais dormir dehors! fit elle avec sa voix déterminée tout en pliant rageusement son duvet

-Tu ne supporte pas le froid! Ricana Sasuke, convaincu qu'elle ne tiendra pas cinq minutes

Sakura ne riposta pas quant à sa dernière provocation et prit son sac de couchage avant de sortir de la tente d'un pas rageur...

Sasuke ne bougea pas, attendant fermement qu'elle revienne dans ses bras pour reprendre là où ils en étaient... Mais elle semblait s'entêter... Dix minutes... Si ça continu, elle va attraper une pneumonie, pensa t il avec pertinence... Ravalant sa fierté, il décida d'aller la chercher pour lui demander de revenir au chaud, près de lui, mais vraiment dormir cette fois...

Il s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il entendit un cri apeuré...

-Sasuke!

* * *

Désolée... Vous voulez pas me crier dessus?xp

Reviews,hehe!

Yuri


	10. Chapter 10

On devrait fêter un dixième chapitre non ? Nan, sérieux, j'ai eu un mal de chien pour écrire ce chapitre… Je croyais pouvoir m'arrêter au huitième mais non… L'histoire s'est prolongée à mon grand malheur et à votre plus grand bonheur j'espère !

J'ai dit que je ne publierais que la semaine prochaine mais là c'est plus fort que moi

Miaa : Sadisme oblige! Naruto et Hinata, je les adooore! voila la suite

Sas'key fics : la nuisette, je l'adore et Sasuke aussi... Tu vas voir à quel point! Ca va encore le torturer un bon nombre de fois...

C'est un peu plus court qu'à mon habitude… J'ai pas voulu m'attarder dessus, désolée !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Rapt

-Sasuke !

C'était la voix de Sakura…

Alerté, il se releva rapidement tout en saisissant son katana…

Mais il entendit des sifflements se diriger droit vers la tente… Des shurikens… Il se baissa à temps pour éviter cette salve tranchante mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se relever, quelqu'un avait déjà mis feu à leur abri de fortune avec une technique Katon…

-Merde !

Sakura se sentit soulevé de terre, elle se débattait autant que possible mais quelqu'un a essayé de mettre devant son visage un tissu imbibé de chloroforme… Ca a été bref mais elle sentait déjà ses forces diminuer considérablement… Elle essaya une dernière fois de crier son nom mais sa voix s'évanouit dans sa gorge et finit lamentablement en un faible murmure…

-Sasuke…

-C'est trop tard pour ton copain ! Ricana l'homme qui était en train de la porter sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac de patate

Ses yeux se faisaient lourds, elle allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre… Elle put néanmoins distinguer deux grandes silhouettes sombres en train de ricaner en regardant vers la direction de la tente… Inquiète, elle essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir ses paupières pour y jeter un coup d'œil, elle aussi… Et la dernière chose qu'elle vit c'était leur tente en lambeau enflammée et aucun signe de l'homme qu'elle aimait !

Elle se retrouvait bêtement entre les mains de leurs ennemis pour une simple question de fierté et d'orgueil mal placé…

Mais maintenant…

Tout s'évanouit et ses yeux se fermèrent…

Dans un bourdonnement inconnu, elle se réveilla à nouveau avec un mal de crâne impossible… Quelqu'un l'avait ligoté et bâillonné avant de la coucher sur le côté… Elle clignota des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir s'habituer à la pénombre incertaine du lieu…

L'air y était lourd et humide, des flammes tremblotantes illuminaient faiblement « la pièce », un bruit de goutte d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol lui parvenait régulièrement aux oreilles et elle avait froid… Une caverne ? Elle étrécit un peu plus ses yeux en repérant une masse difforme de couleur violette de l'autre côté de la cellule (car il semble qu'il y ait des barreaux pour la maintenir prisonnière)…

Hinata… C'est Hinata !

Elle faillit avoir un moment de doute en voyant cette nuisette négligemment courte mais c'est bien elle… Bon sang ! Si ce que Sasuke a dit est vrai… Elle et Naruto, ils ont vraiment…

Elle pressa violemment ses paupières… Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour être jalouse ! Car oui, elle était jalouse à en crever… Quoi que, dans cette situation, sa tenue n'avait rien à envier à celle de Hinata !

Chassant ses idées saugrenues et malvenues, elle essaya de bouger mais… Impossible de tirer sur les liens ! Quant à essayer d'émettre le moindre son, c'est peine perdu ! De plus elle commença à ressentir une douleur aigüe au niveau de sa cheville droite… Quelqu'un l'a sûrement cassé d'un coup de pied grossier ! Ce qui la laissa conclure que même si elle parvenait à trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir, elle ne pourrait pas marcher, ne pourrait pas se battre et encore moins se soigner… Elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir pu développer complètement le jutsu pour les os…

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire… Prier le ciel pour que Naruto vienne les sortir de ce mauvais pas ! Parce que soyons honnête… Elle voyait mal Sasuke venir ici, lui prêter sa chemise et la porter jusqu'à Kumo tout en lui disant qu'il était là et qu'elle n'avait plus à s'en faire. Foutaise !

Elle entendit soudain des voix venir dans sa direction… Les mêmes silhouettes que tout à l'heure sauf que cette fois, ils n'étaient plus que deux… Elle arriva à distinguer quelques bribes de leurs conversations…

« -…N'aime pas beaucoup le petit brun de tout à l'heure ! Il avait un de ces airs arrogants… couina une voix un peu plus aigüe que l'aurait suggéré sa taille

-T'inquiète le boss va le ramener à moitié mort ! répondit l'autre voix, un peu plus rauque que Sakura reconnut parmi ses ravisseurs

-Mais pourquoi faut il l'attraper lui aussi ? Je croyais que nous ne voulions que le renard !

-T'es stupide ou quoi ? C'est un Uchiha ! Si nous parvenons à mettre la main sur le sharingan et Kyuubi en même temps, nous règnerons enfin en maitre sur nos terres ! Surtout maintenant qu'on est débarrassé de cet idiot de Raikage…

Les yeux de Sakura ne finissaient pas de s'agrandir… Ils voulaient Kyuubi et puis le Sharingan… La mort du Raikage… Comment ça se fait ? On aurait dit…

-Un jour, nous créerons plus de terreur que nos prédécesseurs de l'Akatsuki !

Alors c'est ça ? Un nouvel Akatsuki ? Une nouvelle guerre contre leurs jutsus bizarres… Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Elle se demanda avec pertinence qui a bien pu avoir cette idée maléfique… Ce devait être quelqu'un de particulièrement idiot qui a un gout très prononcé pour la guerre… Mais la suite de leur conversation lui glaça le sang…

-Nii san… Commença la petite voix agaçante de tout à l'heure…

-hm ?

-Tout ça c'est bien trop compliqué pour moi… Je veux juste m'amuser un peu avec ces filles !

-Tant que nous avons ces deux là dans les pattes, ce ne sera pas possible, souviens toi qu'elles servent d'appâts, de plus la brune est l'héritière des Hyuuga, on connaitra enfin le secret du byakugan ! Assura calmement l'autre alors que Sakura l'entendit allumer un feu…

D'un côté elle était rassurée… « Ces deux là »… Ca veut peut être dire que Sasuke n'a pas lâché prise et qu'il a suivi leur trace… Mais d'un autre côté… Pourquoi il tarde autant ? Au vue de la quantité de chloroforme qu'elle a inhalé, elle devait être ici depuis deux bonnes heures… Alors quoi ? Il est encore en train de perdre son temps pour des broutilles ? C'est qu'il s'inquiète rarement pour elle en mission que cela ne l'étonnerait pas s'il ne se presse pas…

Si elle se décide de bouger, cela ne fera qu'attirer encore plus leur attention sur elle… Ils ne devaient pas abimer le corps de Hinata, ça elle le savait car en tant que Med-In, elle connaissait la procédure pour révéler le secret d'un jutsu héréditaire mais elle… Ils n'avaient en aucun cas besoin d'elle ! C'est sûr que s'ils perdent patience, ils allaient d'abord s'en prendre à elle… En plus elle était affaiblie !

Merde… Si ça continu comme ça…

Non loin de là mais toujours dans la même galerie caverneuse, Naruto se démenait comme un dératé… Des flammes étaient comme suspendus dans les airs pour lui permettre de repérer cet ennemi plus que bizarre ! Son adversaire semblait avoir pris en compte ses forces tout comme ses faiblesses et l'a entrainé dans le même réseau souterrain que Hinata… Avec son mode sennin, le blond a pu repérer le chakra de sa belle, tout près de lui… Il sait que s'il a recours à ses techniques dangereuses, Hinata pourrait en pâtir mais ce n'est pas seulement ça… Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le chakra de Sakura entra dans son champ de perception, elle était seule et affaiblie…

Que se passe t il ?

Où est Sasuke ?

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces mais rien…

Il est censé la protéger, il le lui a promis !

Il est censé être là !

Naruto du quitter sa cachette lorsque son adversaire eut l'idée de lui envoyer une autre salve de fumigènes empoisonnées... Il devait fermer les yeux car il s'attaquait aussi à la vue… Chose vraiment compromettante puisqu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup combattre dans le noir… Franchement, s'il pouvait utiliser son rasenshuriken, l'autre ferait déjà moins le malin !

Mais rien ne servait de rester en retrait, s'il voulait se sortir de là, il fallait attaquer !

Il concentra tout son chakra senjutsu, ferma les yeux pour répérer la situation exacte de l'ennemi… Il jeta son sac à dos et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il activa son jutsu spatio temporelle pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son adversaire. Ce dernier, peu impressionnable, esquiva son coup de poing par un geste leste et précis… Mais qui a dit que l'art batracien était purement et simplement prévisible ?

Envoyé au tapis avec une vitesse vertigineuse, il se releva tant bien que mal alors que Naruto effectuait déjà une série de seau se terminant par celui du tigre…

-Katon… Hi no sôshiki* ! murmura t Naruto

(*funérailles de feu)

Aussitôt les mini rasen katon dispersé un peu partout se rassemblèrent, se combinant les uns autres pour finalement encercler l'adversaire…

Naruto tendit sa main reliée au rasen katon par des fils de chakra de manière à ce qu'il puisse faire déplacer sa technique, suivant les mouvements de l'adversaire… Il savait que celui-ci n'avait pas d'affinité suiton, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ? S'inquiéter pour Hinata pouvait le rendre aussi bête qu'inconscient !

Fait comme un rat, l'ennemi se mit à crier de douleur, les flammes se concaténant autour de sa petite personne… Alors que Naruto se prépara à fermer la poigne de sa main qui maitrisait le katon, signe avant coureur de l'achèvement de sa technique, l'adversaire, tenace, lui envoya son jet d'acide et de venin en tout genre accompagné d'un autre vague de vapeur empoisonnée…

Il était fini mais avec toute cette quantité de poison, Naruto n'est pas sûr de s'en sortir lui aussi… En effet, il devait retenir son souffle jusqu'à ce que tout le poison ait disparu, ce qui devrait prendre une à deux heures… Ou plus puisqu'il se trouvait dans une grotte !

Il était fichu !

Il ne tiendrait jamais ! S'il bouge, il ne sait pas quel genre de piège y a-t-il sous la caverne et y aller les yeux fermés (encore à cause du poison) serait du suicide !

Soudain il sentit une étrange chaleur plus que désagréable envahir la galerie…

Des flammes ?

Il courra le risque, pendant une fraction de seconde, d'ouvrir les yeux…

Des flammes noires…

-T'es à la bourre, teme ! s'écria t il à l'adresse du nouveau venu

-T'as même pas idée du mec loufoque que j'ai du combattre, baka ! Allez magne toi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! répondit celui-ci

Naruto entendit diminuer progressivement les crépitements de l'Amaterasu et sentit le chakra de Sasuke se rapprocher…

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami aux habits déchirés et ensanglantés, de légères coupures ornaient son visage pâle…

-Eh bien… T'as eu à faire à un mec fuuton à ce que je vois ! Ricana le blond, se rappelant une séance d'entrainement où Sasuke lui a gentiment demandé de lui montrer une de ses techniques fuutons

-Il maitrisait les cinq éléments et connaissait tout mon arsenal…

-Ah oui ? J'ai beaucoup du mal à te croire !

-J'ai déjà…

-Quoi ?

-Allez on y va ! Il reste encore pas mal de chemin à faire…

-Tu as déjà quoi, Sasuke teme ?

Mais Sasuke ne s'en retourna pas, il se contenta d'avancer dans le noir, se guidant par le sharingan à travers les pièges comme s'il les connaissait par cœur, Naruto sur les talons le bombardant toutes les questions du monde…

Mais une fois arrivé devant une bifurcation des tunnels sous terrain, il se tut et s'attire l'antipathie de Sasuke en lui indiquant quel chemin suivre…

-Dépêche toi Sasuke, c'est par là ! s'écria le blond en se lançant dans les tas (enfin dans le noir quoi !)

Sasuke se sentit froissé, des deux, c'est lui qui avait les meilleurs yeux tout de même ! Naruto n'avait pas son mot à dire, le sharingan était au dessus de tout pouvoir de perception… Il se concentra, faisant abstraction des bruits de pas rapides de Naruto qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus de lui, pour essayer de situer la position exacte de Sakura…

Ca y est…

-Le bâtard ! Râla Sasuke en empruntant la même direction que Naruto

Il était vexé, enragé… Comment ce sombre idiot a-t-il pu le devancer en mode perception ? Etait ce un simple coup de chance ? Probablement, connaissant Naruto, il était sûr qu'il serait capable de se perdre dans sa propre chambre quand il faisait noir… Mais là, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que le blond avait raison… Il se sentait un peu penaud, il aurait voulu le contredire comme au bon vieux temps où il était toujours certain d'avoir raison…

Il se pressa, c'était à nouveau une course contre Naruto… Ils n'avaient pas changés en fin de compte !

Le tunnel sembla interminable et les parois devenaient de plus en plus glissantes et de plus en plus humide… Ils s'enfonçaient sous terre ! Si leurs nouveaux ennemis utilisent le doton, il craint que… Mais à quoi il pense ! Bien sûr que ce serait bien si leur ennemi avait une affinité doton, une aubaine même !

Il accéléra le pas et poussa un gros juron en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rattraper Naruto… Si seulement il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ! Sakura serait déjà en sécurité…

Il émit un petit grognement… Il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'elle retrouve directement son ex après son calvaire, la connaissant, elle allait sûrement se jeter dans les bras de son premier salvateur !

Il secoua sa tête, cette pensée était tout simplement puéril, rien de plus !

« Serais tu jaloux ? » le questionna son for intérieur… Ses sourcils se froncèrent… La réponse est évidente… Non ! Quoi qu'il serait un peu blessé dans sa fierté si c'est vraiment Naruto qui la sauvait…

Il se souvint soudain que Sakura ne devait porter qu'une simple nuisette et si Naruto la retrouve en premier, il va… Quoi au juste ? La mater ?...

« Tu es vraiment jaloux ! »

-Absolument pas ! répondit il bêtement

Puis il se convainquit qu'il n'avait pensé à cela que par pure fierté masculine et continua son chemin en concentrant le plus de chakra possible dans ses pieds pour avancer plus rapidement…

Et il fut plus que stupéfait en retrouvant plusieurs pièges défaits sur le sol… Naruto est déjà passé, c'est sûr ! Il repéra une faible lueur au bout du tunnel et pressa d'avantage ses pas… Le chakra de Sakura, de Naruto ainsi que d'Hinata étaient tout près… Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à entrer dans le compartiment de la grotte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des deux corps qui gisaient devant lui dans une marre de sang, la peau mutilé par le katana à fuuton de Naruto. Et la pensée qu'il essaya d'enterrer profondément dans sa tête revint au grand galop lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami, torse nu, penché sur Sakura, en train de l'habiller de son blouson tout en lui murmurant –il l'aurait juré- des paroles tendres !

Ne se contrôlant plus et ayant assez de la mièvrerie qu'apportait Naruto à « sa » rose, Sasuke s'avança d'un pas rageur et poussa le blond sur le côté avant d'enlever le blouson orangé de sur Sakura…

- Occupe-toi de ta copine ! Siffla t il en lançant le blouson sur le visage de monsieur Uzumaki

Celui-ci se contenta de rire bêtement, comme à son habitude puis s'occupa d'Hinata qui n'avait eu droit qu'à son teeshirt…

Sasuke se renfrogna…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette couleur orangée, qui en passant est la couleur préféré de Naruto, associée à celle des cheveux de Sakura lui paraissait être une injure à la nature elle-même ! Il se confortait dans l'idée que Naruto n'était vraiment pas fait pour Sakura, que même la couleur de son blouson ne lui allait pas et pour une raison qui lui est inconnue… Il aimait cette idée !

Mais il se trouva affreusement ridicule lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sakura était inconsciente… Il s'est enflammé parce qu'il a cru qu'elle s'était déjà jeté sur Naruto !

Se sentant complètement stupide, il prit quand même la peine de lui donner sa chemise comme la dernière fois avant de la porter dans ses bras…

Naruto en fit de même avec Hinata, il avait repris son teeshirt et mit le blouson sur le dos de la brune…

Ils bougèrent, se ruant vers la sortie la plus proche de la galerie…

Sakura ne reprit conscience que bien plus tard… La chaleur du soleil chatouillait agréablement ses joues, elle n'était plus ligotée et quelqu'un la portait… Ils avançaient plutôt rapidement et une odeur familière la poussa à ouvrir les yeux…

-Sa-Sasuke ? Murmura t elle faiblement

-Chuut… Je suis là maintenant, nous retournons à Kumo ! Rassura la voix grave de celui qui la portait…

Un tissu superflu glissait sur sa peau.

Blanc…

La chemise de Sasuke…

Et elle ne rêvait pas !

* * *

Bon bon bon… Je suis nulle pour raconter un combat, ça il faut le reconnaitre ! Mais il me fallait cette petite séance de nullité pour pouvoir introduire un chapitre 11… Qui va vous plaire, je parie ! Mais juste à la fin… :D

Je pense que des reviews ne seraient pas de trop !

Yuri.

P.S: je supporte mal la diète de commentaires que certaines lectrices m'infligent!


	11. Chapter 11

Je sais, Yuri est lente comme une tortue… -_-'' mais je voulais introduire de nouveaux éléments alors que je savais pas comment ! (idiote, fallait pas les introduire si tu savais pas comment !lol).

Euh... Je voudrais juste remercier les revieweuses: .Juin, Sas'key fics, Chiaki et Nanao chan... Je ne sais plus quoi dire, je m'excuse du gros retard, mon blocage me joue vraiment de mauvais tours mais me revoilà! Et ce grâce à vous, ben oui, vous me motivez à bloc!

Voici donc la suite...

* * *

Chapitre 11 : L'ex qui provoque…

Après s'être suffisamment enfoncés dans la forêt pour être sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, Naruto proposa une petite pause… La matinée étant déjà bien avancée, ils étaient tous fatigués, Sakura était blessée et Hinata était toujours dans les vapes… Un repos ne serait pas de refus.

Il s'étaient arrêtés dans une clairière plutôt agréable, Sasuke allongea Sakura sur le sol avec prévenance avant de farfouiller dans le sac de la rose… Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, par elle ne sait quel moyen, le brun avait réussi à sauver son sac des flammes !

-Tu devrais mettre ça ! fit-il tout simplement en tendant à Sakura sa cape de voyage

Bien qu'elle préférait de loin se gargariser de l'odeur de Sasuke qui imprégnait la chemise qu'elle portait, elle ne put que prendre la cape… Il y avait un peu de vent tout de même ! Et puis elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'exhiber devant son ex et sa nouvelle petite amie ! Quoi que, ça l'arrangerait bien si elle pouvait les séparer… En parlant de Hinata, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait retrouvé ses vêtements aussi vite ! Dans ses souvenirs, elle portait une nuisette violette… Mais il faut croire que Naruto peut être s'avérer très prévoyant lorsqu'il s'agit de sa… Petite amie !

Sasuke détacha son regard de la rose pour inspecter les alentours… Cette forêt était dense et l'endroit assez humide… Ce qui voulait promptement dire qu'il devait y avoir une rivière, un cours d'eau à proximité ou du moins des arbres fruitiers en abondance pour soulager leur faim… Il se releva pour vérifier cette hypothèse…

-Où va tu, Sas'ke ? S'exclama le blond avec son air ahuri habituel

-Nous n'irons pas à Kumo sans avoir repris des forces… Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger ! Déclara simplement Sasuke.

Naruto s'assit sur ses fesses et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise… Sasuke le regarda avec un sourcil interrogateur puis se rendit soudain compte que se porter volontaire pour aller chercher la nourriture pour son équipe ne devait pas trop coller avec son masque d'impassibilté mais il y avait bien des choses que Sasuke ressentait en ce moment même et qui méritait certaines réflexions alors toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour pouvoir s'éclipser !

Il vit cependant Naruto esquisser un geste qui pouvait peut être signifier qu'il allait venir avec lui…

-Reste là ! Ordonna t il… Hinata est encore inconsciente et Sakura a une cheville cassée, elles ne pourront pas se défendre s'ils nous ont suivi ! Lança t il d'un ton cassant

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin d'exposer le fait que les deux filles soient en grand état de faiblesse, Naruto l'aurait compris dès le premier coup d'œil…

-Je ne comptais pas te suivre, teme, je veux juste pisser ! fit Naruto avec autant son tact légendaire.

Et voila, il s'est inquiété pour un rien… Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se sentait vraiment, non mais vraiment idiot, surtout face au regard interrogateur de Sakura ! Il ressenti soudain le besoin d'éloigner toutes ces choses floues qui se mêlaient dans sa tête… Il avait la sensation étrange que rien n'était sous son contrôle et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

Il tourna alors les talons et s'en alla sans demander son reste…

Naruto le regarda s'éloigner avec un air incrédule…

-Dis donc, Sakura chan, qu'est ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit si accroc ? Ricana t il une fois que le brun fut hors de leur champ de vision

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sakura

-Eh bien, ça me semble clair non ? Il est tellement protecteur envers toi qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait ! Remarque, t'as déjà vu Sasuke accepter de rendre service à quelqu'un même lorsqu'on était genin… Tu aurais du voir sa tête lorsqu'il t'a retrouvé, c'était attendrissant !

Sakura eut un air dubitatif, le plus grand défaut de Naruto était et restera toujours son optimisme à tout épreuve et là, il en faisait sans doute trop ! Ou alors son ennemi a utilisé un genjutsu si fort que les imaginations du bond en devinrent très fertile… Car Sasuke est tout sauf attendrissant ! Le seul moment où la demoiselle avait toute son attention, c'était généralement lorsqu'elle porte une ténue légère… S'il s'inquiétait tant pour elle, pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé Naruto chercher les provisions pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés ? Au faite, la théorie de Naruto était le contraire de la vérité, il est parti parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec elle… Une théorie Sakura-Harunesque, à n'en pas douter !

Et pourtant au loin, il haletait, sans s'en apercevoir il s'était mis à courir, ou plutôt à fuir par tous les moyens possibles !

Une partie de lui, qu'il supportait le moins, refusait de laisser Sakura seule avec son ex… Pourquoi au juste ? L'explication logique serait qu'il est _jaloux_… Mais non, Sasuke Uchiha n'a rien à envier à personne ! Et c'est pour faire taire cette voix qu'il s'est éloigné, pour qui elle se prenait ? Il n'allait tout de même pas écouter des sottises débitées par le fruit de son imagination, cette voix n'avait pas à lui donner des ordres !

Des pommes, c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé… Et pourtant, kamisama savait qu'il avait horreur de ça !

Une image de Sakura le nourrissant de pommes alors qu'il était sur un lit d'hôpital lui revint… Il eut un sourire idiot, il s'était rendu compte que l'hôpital était certainement l'endroit où il a mangé le plus de pomme dans sa vie, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de vexer Sakura plus que nécessaire et parce qu'étant sa coéquipière, c'était normal qu'elle s'occupe de lui lorsqu'il était blessé… Il n'a jamais pu lui dire qu'il détestait ça !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent… Il devenait nostalgique pour un rien alors que Sakura n'était qu'à quelque mètre de lui… Il se sentit idiot, encore une fois… Mais au moins, personne ne pouvait le voir !

Il continua à scruter les alentours et courut à travers les bois à la recherche d'une quelconque source d'eau…

Il avait raison, il y avait une rivière… Et l'eau était tellement limpide qu'on pouvait voir les poissons à travers… Au moins, il ne sera pas obligé de manger exclusivement des fruits ! Il pris ses kunais et entreprit d'utiliser son chakra pour obliger les poissons à sauter hors de l'eau afin qu'il puisse les embrocher un à un.

Allongé sur l'herbe fraiche, Sakura se demandait pour la énième fois pourquoi Naruto n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que Sasuke était fou d'elle… Après tout, il n'était pas là lorsque ce bougre lui a demandé froidement de louer son ventre ! Elle n'espérait plus rien de Sasuke depuis bien des semaines, les flammes de son amour ardent s'éteignaient peu à peu dans son cœur… Et voila que Naruto remet le couteau dans la plaie, pas intentionnellement certes, mais cela faisait mal tout de même !

Elle vit d'un coin de l'œil qu'Hinata venait d'ouvrir les yeux et que Naruto est allé ramasser les bois mort qui les entouraient pour revenir à la quatrième vitesse en voyant que la brune bougeait… Sakura eut un pincement au cœur… Si seulement Sasuke pouvait s'inquiéter autant pour elle !

-Hinata chan ! S'écria t il au loin avec un grand sourire… Tu es réveillée ! Tu n'as rien, ça va ? s'enquit le blond tandis que Sakura se sentit de trop dans leur retrouvailles affectueux…

Calin et baiser, cela va sans dire !

Elle offrit un sourire à Hinata mais en faite, elle n'a pas pensé au fait que cela lui ferait autant mal de les voir ensemble, heureux, souriant l'un à l'autre, en train de se raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en l'absence de l'autre… Naruto rayonnait de joie, comment a-t-elle pu être aveugle sur le fait que le blond avait fait fleurir des sentiments pour la belle brune depuis longtemps ? Elle pouvait le lire dans ses prunelles turquoises toute la tendresse qui lui avait été destinée depuis des années et qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Elle déglutit difficilement des larmes lui commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux… Non, il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps et elle pourra se débarrasser de cet imbécile d'Uchiha, de ses sentiments pour lui, il faut juste qu'il la dégoute un peu plus pour qu'elle trouve enfin la force de le rejeter comme il le mérite… Puis elle repensa aux paroles d'Ino : _« Mais lorsque ce sera fait, que vas-tu devenir ? »…_

Elle avait raison en tout point ! Au fond d'elle même, Sakura avait toujours l'espoir que Naruto ne la lâcherait pas, que qui qu'il aime après elle ou qu'il prétend aimer, elle sera toujours prioritaire dans son cœur, dans sa vie… C'étaient là des pensées plus qu'égoïstes mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas sa vie avec un autre homme que le beau blond ! Oui, elle le trouvait vraiment beau surtout maintenant qu'il ne lui appartenait plus ! Mais cela ne faisait que justifier le fait que tous ses espoirs sont perdus à jamais… Naruto aime désormais Hinata, qui ne lui était pas vraiment indifférente et ce même s'il avait été avec Sakura ! La voila la vérité absolue !

-Sakura san…

-…

-Sakura san…

-…

-Sakura ?

-Hm ?

Elle était tellement ailleurs qu'elle n'entendait pas Hinata l'appeler, mais lorsqu'elle tourna le regard vers celle-ci, elle cru que son cœur allait se fendre en plusieurs morceaux… Dans une attitude aimante et qui ne lui était pas étranger, les bras protecteurs de Naruto entouraient la taille de la brune tandis qu'il la calait sur son torse… Sakura déglutit à nouveau, c'est Hinata Hyuuga qui a pris sa place dans le cœur et dans la vie de Naruto ! Oui, elle devait s'y faire qu'importe si cela lui faisait mal… Dire qu'il y a deux mois encore, elle était exactement là où était Hinata et à cause d'une simple erreur de la nature portant le nom de Sasuke Uchiha, ce bonheur lui était désormais interdit.

-Euh, N-Naruto kun a une pommade qui devrait soulager ta cheville, t-tu ne veux pas en mettre un peu? Proposa timidement la Hyuuga

-Merci Hinata mais je…

-Allez, Sakura chan, ça te fera du bien ! Coupa le blond en se levant d'un geste magistral pour attraper son sac posé à côté d'eux… Attends… Tiens, voilà ! Fit il en lançant à Sakura le tube à pommade

Sakura fronça les sourcils et essaya de se redresser pour s'asseoir mais impossible… Bouger sa cheville semblait demander un effort surhumain avec cette douleur atrocement aigüe qui la transperçait jusque dans ses jambes alors si en plus elle devait enlever ses chaussures elle même…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Naruto en la voyant se rallonger par terre, une goute de sueur perlant sur le front de la rose

-Je n'y arriverais pas… Murmura t elle en grimaçant

-Attends, je vais t'aider… Tu m'excuse deux secondes Hinata chan ? Fit il en se dégageant de son amoureuse

-O-Oui…

Naruto enleva doucement les sandales de Sakura, la faisant grimacer un tout petit peu, avant de prendre le tube entre ses mains pour en appliquer soigneusement le contenu sur la cheville cassé de la rose… Il massa maladroitement mais doucement quelques parties enflées de ses jambe et vit le visage de Sakura se tordre sous la douleur.

-Désolé... Les consignes disent qu'il faut masser pendant cinq minutes, après tu ne ressentiras plus la douleur ! Murmura le blond pour la mettre en confiance

-D'accord ! Aquiesçat elle docilement

-I-Il en met du temps Sasuke kun… Fit remarquer la brune avant d'activer son byakugan qui s'évanouit aussitôt, la faisant écarquiller les yeux… Qu'est ce qu-… ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hinata chan ?

-J-Je n'arrive pas à utiliser mon byakugan…

Sakura vit le visage de Naruto se transformer sous l'inquiétude avant qu'il ne l'interroge du regard…

-Ce doit être du au fait que tu sors tout juste d'un état léthargique… Tu devrais attendre une ou deux heures avant de réessayer… Informa la Med-In du groupe qui continua de grimacer sous les massages du blond

-Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Parla une voix grave au loin…

Sakura leva les yeux et vit Sasuke s'avancer avec quelques poissons pendus au bout d'un fil à sa main droite, il avait l'air sceptique et attendait fermement la réponse d'un Naruto qui a commencé à ricaner avant de murmurer de façon à ce que Sakura soit la seule à l'entendre :

-Je te l'avais dit qu'il était obsédé par toi !

Sasuke s'avança un peu plus pour se tenir derrière Naruto et scruta le visage de la rose tout en sueur… Il suivit attentivement les mains de Naruto qui effectuaient de légères pressions sur la jambe dénudée de Sakura… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça l'énervait qu'il la touche ou plutôt que lui-même ne puisse pas la toucher !

Naruto glissa volontairement sa main de manière très maladroite pour s'octroyer un sanglot de tourment qui va prouver ce qu'il avance... La réaction de l'Uchiha a été plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait car ce dernier avait saisi lestement sa main pour l'arrêter dans ses entreprises…

-Baka ! Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal ? Aboya t il avec une hargne peu commune…

Sakura regarda Sasuke avec de grands yeux tandis que Naruto ricanait en son for intérieur : il adorait faire ressortir le côté très protecteur de son meilleur ami ! Puis dans un éclat de génie, le blond sortit la phrase qui acheva Sasuke…

-Laisse moi tranquille et occupe toi plutôt des poissons, teme !

Le nez de Sasuke se froissa furieusement au grand étonnement de la rose… Non, elle devait rêver ! Mais la réplique cinglante du brun lui prouva bien le contraire…

-Je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir griller les poissons avec un katon, abruti alors pousse toi de là !

S'il ricanait tout à l'heure, on peut dire que Naruto jubilait clairement en échangeant un clin d'œil avec une Sakura hébétée…

Il laissa sa place au brun avec grand plaisir puis il prit les poissons pour les embrocher avec quelques bois aiguisés avant de les griller au katon comme Sasuke l'avait demandé… Il retourna ensuite auprès de Hinata en attendant que la viande poisson soit moins brûlante…

Sakura n'en revenait toujours pas… Sasuke était en train de lui masser les pieds avec beaucoup de douceur et de délicatesse, elle fronça profondément les sourcils… Depuis quand était il aussi attentioné envers elle ? L'Uchiha cependant interpréta autrement son froncement de sourcil…

-Je t'ai fais mal ? Demanda t il avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles sombres

-N-Non… Bafouilla légèrement la rose, ne s'attendant pas à la question

Naruto assistait à la scène en riant doucement dans les cheveux brunes de son amie…

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Chuchota celle-ci, intriguée par tous les manèges que son homme montait pour une raison peu évidente

-Tu as vu ? Tu as vu comme l'amour a changé ce glaçon d'Uchiha ! Ricana t il tout bas en serrant un peu plus Hinata contre lui.

Cette dernière se souvint en effet du jour où Naruto s'est plaint de Sasuke et de son côté associal, c'est vrai que la scène était attendrissante… Mais ils étaient les seuls à y voir de l'amour ! Après mures réflexions, Sakura pensa que c'était du au fait que Naruto a blessé le brun dans sa fierté… Ou pire encore, un genre de compétition pour prouver qu'il valait toujours mieux que son ancien coéquipier ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle peut bien en profiter… Elle devait avouer que Sasuke était plutôt habile avec ses mains mais avec son côté érotique, elle devait bien s'en douter… Elle sourit de sadisme en se rendant compte que cela devait le frustrer encore plus de la toucher de cette manière sans pouvoir aller plus loin… En y repensant, cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils étaient partis de Konoha, l'abstinence le torturait ! Elle se mit à le détailler et vit un air mignon se coller sur son visage qui se concentrait sur chacune de ses pressions pour lui faire le moins mal possible… Alors qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur ! (eh oui, les cinq minutes étaient déjà passés…)

-Tu as encore mal ? Questiona t il de nouveau

-Il faut la masser pendant encore dix minutes, teme ! Brailla Naruto de son côté, faisant rire Hinata

Cependant, le brun prit au sérieux les paroles du blond et ne rechigna pas à continuer, sous la grande surprise de la kunoichi… Elle devait nager en plein délire !

Elle savoura jusqu'à la dernière minute la sensation des mains de Sasuke sur sa peau… Puis, les dix minutes écoulés, il la fit asseoir et lui servit de quoi manger. Elle suivit docilement ses mouvements, encore étonnée d'autant d'attention de sa part…

-Il faut qu'on se sépare par groupe de deux… Déclara soudainement le blond avec sérieux

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda l'Uchiha

-Ne jamais mettre ses œufs dans le même panier, tu connais ? Si l'un de nous se fait encore avoir, c'est sûr que nous y passerons tous les quatre… Par contre, ils ne doivent pas encore savoir que nous avons un équipe de soutien… Ce serait bête de gacher un élément de surprise non ?

-M-Mais Naruto kun… Sakura san ne pourra pas… Courir avec nous !fit remarquer la brune avec pertinence…

-C'est vrai, ça, crétin ! Et en plus s'il y a des chakras hostiles là bas, nous serons fait comme des rats… Moi, je propose que j'y aille seul et que vous m'att-…

-Tu ne peux pas ! coupa sèchement Naruto, s'attirant un regard mauvais de Sasuke… Dois je te rappeler que la dernière fois où tu es venu à Kumo c'était pour capturer leur jinchuuriki ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Kumo est tout de même l'allier de Konoha !

-Naruto a raison… Sasuke, tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Rajouta Sakura…

-Bien… Sasuke, tu vas y aller avec Hinata… Elle pourra répérer de loin les ennemis avec son byakugan et ensuite tu pourras entrer dans le tas… Les villageois connaissent bien Hinata chan, il ne se-…

-Et pourquoi ce serait Hinata qui devrait venir avec moi et pas toi, dobe ?

-Réfléchis un peu ! Hinata ne peut pas se déplacer aussi rapidement que toi ou moi et Sakura ne peut pas se défendre… Elles deviendront vite une proie facile et on retournera à la case départ mais crois moi, ils ne vont plus les laisser vivre aussi longtemps !

Sasuke fusilla Naruto du regard, il l'a enfoncé en lui disant de réfléchir un peu… C'est quand même le blond l'imbécile de service, pas lui ! Il jura entre ses dents… Il n'aimait pas tellement la nouvelle intelligence de Naruto !

Il faillit se lever lorsqu'il se rendit compte ce que décider d'y aller avec Hinata signifierait : laisser Naruto seul avec Sakura ! Et ça franchement, il n'en avait pas tellement envie…

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec elle, je vais rester ici… Finit il par dire avec un certain dédain au plus grand bonheur de Naruto

-Très bien… Je vous tiendrais au courant avec mes crapauds messagers ! Nous allons laisser nos affaires ici… Sas'ke… Tu ferais mieux de dresser une tente pour Sakura chan, il va pleuvoir… Fit le blond avant de s'élancer dans les arbres pour sauter de branche en branche, suivi par Hinata.

Sasuke leva les yeux et en effet, le ciel s'était étrangement obscurci… Il s'affaira donc personnellement au dressage de la tente sous l'œil incrédule de la rose…

Après avoir aménager l'intérieur, il sortit et se pencha pour porter Sakura jusqu'à la tente… Celle-ci essaya tant bien que mal de maitriser les battements affolés de son cœur face à cette proximité et à cette nouvelle attitude de l'homme de ses rêves… Il était si aimable, si prévenant…

Sasuke la posa dans un duvet avec une douceur infinie avant de s'asseoir près d'elle

Ils se regardèrent un instant presque amoureusement, et n'y tenant plus, Sasuke posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser brûlant… Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais sans plus, elle aussi, elle en avait besoin et répondit à son baiser avec passion avant de fermer les yeux… Elle sentit la langue insistante de Sasuke sur ses lèvres comme une douce demande et lui céda le passage, rendant le baiser encore plus torride qu'il ne l'était déjà… Elle se sentait bien, là, le corps collé au sien !

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa manière de l'embrasser…

C'était un baiser des plus plaisants, un baiser furieux mais également… Un baiser extrêmement possessif !

* * *

Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais bon sang… C'est dur de ne pas se laisser influencer par les autres fics !(je n'aime pas copier, vive les droits d'auteur !) Je l'avoue que ce chapitre était… Un peu naze ! Y'a certaines choses que j'ai fait précipitemment mais à plus de 1000 mots, j'ai vraiment la flemme de réécrire une scène… xp… Cependant j'ai une question (très pertinente), pourquoi je ne reçois jamais de MP ? XD Non, je plaisante! Même si c'est vrai que je ne reçois aucun courrier j'ai des reviews et ça ça fait du bien... Encore merci à mes chères lectrices que j'aduuule comme un kami!

Yuri...


	12. Chapter 12

La chanson qui tue, qui me fait speeder grave dans les chapitres : « Far from home » de Five finger death punch… Militez pour la paix mondiale.

Réponse au review anonyme:

Chiaki: Voici une suite parmi beaucoup d'autres à venir... Je lâche pas mes fics, c'est une drogue de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine. Je suis contente que cette fic ci te plaise... J'avoue qu'elle me tient à coeur...

Enjoy reading. Je vous préviens quand même c'est un vrai charabia mais vous savez les sentiments humain...

Masha, ce chapitre est pour toi! Après, si ça te plait pas, viens pas m'engueuler sur FB... XD

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Les besoins de Sasuke.

Tout se mêlait dans la tête de la rose… Sasuke, l'homme de ses rêves était penché sur elle, en train de l'embrasser comme jamais après avoir été incroyablement gentil avec elle… Il accentua son enivrement en glissant sa main chaude sous sa cape, lui donnant d'agréables sensations… Il remonta tout doucement sa nuisette, effleurant sa peau déjà brulante…

Dehors, la pluie faisait rage… Dehors…

Si elle le laissait faire, Sasuke lui fera l'amour en toute inconscience… Non, il ne fallait pas ! Sinon, tout ça va se passer comme la dernière fois…

-Sasuke… Murmura t elle en repoussant doucement Sasuke… Je…

-Oui, je sais ! Répondit il en s'écartant d'elle à contre cœur, il la désirait tellement… Je vais… Sortir ! reprit il avec une mine dépitée

Pour un peu, elle le retiendrait mais c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire… Elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusion à son compte… Elle ne devait plus se faire d'illusion !

Elle se redressa péniblement, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable en attendant que ses coéquipiers finissent leur boulot… Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être la blessée, d'être celle qu'on devait protéger, celle qui restait en arrière… Quoi que, ça a toujours été comme ça dans sa jeunesse.

La pluie ne s'était pas tarie, bien au contraire et elle plaignait le pauvre Sasuke… Il devait être trempé à mort et tout ça, ce serait de sa faute !

Mais qu'il souffre un peu aussi, merde !

C'est bien à cause de lui qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation délicate aujourd'hui… Il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, cela lui faisait encore plus de mal qu'autre chose. Elle était sûre qu'une fois rentrée à Konoha, il allait changer d'attitude… Il a fait ça juste parce qu'il avait horreur de voir son ex rôder autour d'elle. C'est bien connu ! Même si le mec avec qui elle couche est une vraie ordure, il ne permettra jamais à personne de venir mettre la main sur « son plat »… Et cela ne s'avérait pas toujours être de la jalousie ! Enfin pas le genre de jalousie qui lui ferait commettre un crime passionnel…

C'est Sasuke, la réincarnation même de l'arrogance, il ne faut pas rêver !

Après presque une heure de pensées plus ou moins sombres, elle entendit des pas s'avancer vers la tente… Prise de panique, elle ne pu que farfouiller un kunai dans son sac, s'écorchant les doigts au passage. A moitié debout, elle se mit en position de combat… Mais elle abaissa son arme lorsqu'elle reconnu Sasuke…

-Tu m'as fait peur, nom d'un chien !

Sasuke se tenait debout devant la tente, l'air figé, il tremblait imperceptiblement de froid, ses cheveux et ses vêtement dégoulinaient d'eau mais il ne disait rien… Sakura semblait lui barrer le passage, elle était juste plantée devant lui, sans rien dire. Elle se contentait de le dévisager… A-t-il supporté le froid de la pluie pour elle ? Non, cela lui semblait impensable, il ne voulait pas passer pour un imbécile encore une fois, c'est tout… Est il seulement resté pour elle ? Là, elle peut carrément dire non, car la seule personne qui aurait pu rester à part lui était Naruto… Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix !

-Je… J'ai placé un Kekkai… Il fait trop humide sous les arbres ! Annonce t il d'une voix un peu morne.

-Oh ? S'exclama Sakura, complètement à l'ouest… Oh, je… Désolée ! Euh, oui bien sûr il fait trop humide dehors et… Ah oui, entre ! rattrape t elle maladroitement…

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude à ce que Sasuke demande sa permission pour rentrer dans son espace vital, elle n'avait pas su capter sa demande subtile. Un peu penaude, elle s'écarta de l'entrée pour lui céder le passage et s'aperçut que la peau de Sasuke paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude… On aurait même dit qu'il était devenu bleuâtre !

-Tu devrais te changer, tu vas attraper froid ! Suggéra Sakura en se rasseyant

-Hn… Répondit il tout simplement.

Il enleva avec sensualité sa chemise blanche, laissant Sakura bouche bée devant son buste dénudé, des goutes d'eau perlant à la surface de sa peau… Elle l'avait déjà vu une bonne vingtaine de fois tout nu mais là, elle en avait l'eau à la bouche ! Peut être est ce du au fait qu'il lui manquait ? Certainement ! Heureusement que maintenant, elle pouvait se rincer l'œil à loisir sans qu'il n'émette une objection quelconque. Etre son amante attitrée n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés ! Elle attendit patiemment qu'il enlève le bas pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus parce que oui, maintenant, elle voulait lui sauter dessus… Mais il n'en fit rien… Il se contenta juste d'assécher sa chemise de manière très primitive pour la débarrasser de son eau avant de la suspendre à l'entrée, il enleva ensuite ses brassières et ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir près de l'entrée, son katana à la main… Même dans cette pose, il était sexy ! Sakura le détailla durant de longues minutes… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne brise le silence.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Je… Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a qu'un duvet… Alors que j'aie froid ou non… N'a aucune importance ! Répondit il avec un ton cassant, vexant Sakura

-Oh, désolée de me soucier un peu de toi !

-Ouais, c'est ça ! T'en as d'autres des comme ça, des questions stupides ?

-Oui, j'en ai plein figure toi mais au vu de ton antipathie, je m'abstiendrais de les poser !

-Parfait !

Et le silence retomba tel une enclume dans le vide…

Ca faisait longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas été aussi sec dans ses réponses… Surtout avec elle ! Et elle n'avait pas spécialement apprécié… Non, il a attrapé un coup de froid… Dans sa tête ! Mais c'était évident aussi… Ils n'étaient plus au chaud dans leur lit en train de faire des galipettes et ce depuis une semaine, Monsieur avait de quoi se plaindre ! C'est leur couple qui est devenu froid… Ou plutôt leur… Vie sexuelle… Et apparemment ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Sasuke !

Sasuke lui, se terra dans son coin avec un rictus détestable sur le visage… Au faite, il voulait qu'elle lui pose ses questions stupides, pour faire passer le temps en se disputant avec elle. Il aimait bien le fait qu'elle se préoccupe de son bien être, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant… Mais il se tuerait avant d'avouer tout ça… Au faite, il avait juste hâte de rentrer à Konoha…

Il avait une bonne surprise pour elle !

Et c'est sûr qu'elle allait le tuer mais il restait confiant… Il savait aussi comment l'amadouer !

A cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la damoiselle…

-Il y a quelque chose qui te fait rire ?

-Rien de particulier !

-Je peux savoir ?

-Non…

-Pourquoi ?

-Question stupide !

Et Sasuke vit alors ce qu'il attendait depuis déjà quelque temps : elle était prête à faire exploser sa réserve de questions stupides… Il en jubilait intérieurement !

Mais elle semble avoir repris contenance…

Sakura savait que cela ne menait à rien… C'est vrai, sa question était stupide ! Elle savait déjà qu'il n'y répondrait pas alors, à quoi bon ?

Le silence frappa une nouvelle fois l'atmosphère, la pluie elle-même s'était mise en veilleuse, ils se turent chacun de leur côté… Ce ne fut que quelques pas au loin qui les firent se regarder, puis Sasuke se leva…

-C'est Naruto… Il vient de briser le kekkai !

Sakura le regarda sortir de la tente, sans esquisser le moindre geste… Elle les entendirent au dehors, Naruto faisant une vanne sur la tenue légère de son meilleur ami… Oui, c'était bien Naruto !

-Alors comme ça, nous on s'en va à la mort et vous deux, vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air ? C'est pas juste ! Râla Naruto, la faisant sourire.

-Ferme la, dobe ! S'écria l'Uchiha

Elle aurait bien voulu voir à quoi ressemblait sa tête, à ce moment précis, s'il avait rembarré Naruto parce qu'il se sentait gêné ou s'il faisait ça juste comme à son habitude, pour casser Naruto. Elle n'en savait trop rien, ces derniers temps, elle avait du mal à cerner l'Uchiha… Non, elle se faisait des idées et elle décida de mettre ça sur le compte du chloroforme qu'elle a inhalé ! Elle se leva donc, les rejoignant devant la tente d'un pas un peu titubant…

Hinata n'était pas là, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi était il habillé avec ces trucs ridicules ? On aurait dit les vêtements de Killer bee…

-Sakura chan ! S'écria le blond en se jetant sur elle de manière sauvage… Tu es sur pied, tu vas mieux…

-Oui, imbécile, et tu m'étouffe ! Protesta t elle en se dégageant de lui…

Mais à peine dégagée, elle se retourna vers le brun qui avait baissé le regard… Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire encore ? Et si elle le lui demande, va-t-il encore mettre ça dans le quota des questions stupides ? Certainement, c'est le genre de question qu'il trouve vraiment très stupide ! Naruto se mit aussi à regarder l'Uchiha d'un air dubitatif… Lui, il savait pourquoi il était dans cet état… Ou plutôt, il croyait le savoir !

-Que s'est il passé à Kumo ? Demanda tout de suite Sakura pour détendre l'atmosphère

-Eh bien… Raikage sama est mort… Son enterrement aura lieu cet après midi et… Bee sera nommé nouveau Raikage… Enfin, pour l'instant, il n' pas trop envie de prendre la place de son frère… Et quant à Sasuke… Ils le considèrent toujours comme un ennemi, alors ils… Veulent que tu rebrousse chemin immédiatement…

-QUOI ? S'insurgea Sakura, le visage un peu plus ahuri que d'habitude…

-Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux… En vérité, ça me ferait chier d'y retourner ! Abdiqua Sasuke, un vide étonnant résidant dans ses prunelles sombres

L'atmosphère s'alourdi alors que le brun était retourné sous la tente sans rien ajouter de plus…

-Sas'ke ! Je leur ai dit que nous rentrons ensemble… S'écria Naruto, tout en regardant Sakura dont le visage était toujours aussi livide…

Silence.

Seuls quelques bruissements de vêtements leur parvenait depuis la tente ainsi que des tintements métalliques : il était certainement en train de ranger ses kunais.

-Tu crois qu'il boude ? Amorça Naruto en se tourna totalement vers la rose.

-Ce n'est pas dans ses cordes ! Tu devrais aller le voir…

-Non… Je crois que son humeur est plutôt basse…

-Raison de plus pour que tu y aille !

-Pourquoi moi ? C'est toi sa fiancée ! Répondit le blond avec un naturel impossible.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, le monde ne tournait pas rond, non, il tournait même au carré… Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elle et le blond, ce n'était pas vraiment eux, là, en train de faire passe-passe avec le galet brûlant qu'était la responsabilité d'aller parler à Sieur Uchiha sans vraiment savoir si celui-ci était énervé ou non.

-Il ne va pas te manger, Naruto ! Râla la rose en poussant légèrement son ami vers la direction de la tente.

-Parle pour toi, j'ai pas envie de me prendre un tsukiyomi ! Bougonna le jinchuuriki en se dandinant sur place.

-Raah ! On tire à la courte paille !

-Qu'est ce vous devez tirer à la courte paille exactement ? Fit soudain une voix quelque peu froide alors que la tête de Sasuke émergeait à l'ouverture de la tente.

-Euh… Rien…

-… Dattebayo. Ajouta bêtement Naruto avec une petite voix, faisant froisser le nez du brun : il détestait cette expression purement vulgaire et typique de Naruto, peu importe comment il le disait.

-Je vais me mettre en route avant qu'ils ne déploient les escouades… Déclara t il avec un ton ferme tout en attachant son bandeau frontal à son cou.

-Quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit, teme ! On rentre tous ensemble !

-Tu rigole ou tu es vraiment aveugle ? Baka !

-Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu veux toujours faire cavalier seul alors que nous, on ne demande qu'à t'aider ! S'exclama Naruto, plus ou moins énervé.

-Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'aider ! Répliqua froidement le brun en ajustant son katana à sa garde.

La phrase à ne pas dire, surtout pas à Naruto. Furieux, en deux temps, trois mouvements, il soulevait déjà son ami par son col… Laissant Sakura, impuissante et paralysée, dans son coin. Sasuke s'était pas mal défendu mais Naruto était un shinobi très puissant dans son genre, son déplacement rapide avait surpris le brun qui croyait l'Uzumaki incapable d'une telle prouesse.

-Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! Ordonna Naruto alors que son visage paisible avait disparu sous la rage.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Ils ont voulu déployer leurs ANBU pour t'assassiner, tu ne sais pas le mal de chien que j'ai eu pour convaincre Bee de ne pas faire une chose pareille !

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il m'accueille les bras ouverts après avoir failli tuer son frère et lui précédemment ? Grandis un peu, Naruto, le seul imbécile qui puisse faire ça, c'est toi...

-Répète un peu ça que je suis un imbécile! S'insurgea le blond en serrant un peu plus sur son col…

-Dobe !

-Abruti de nukenin ! Cracha Naruto en levant le poing.

-Allez ! Eclate moi la gueule si tu t'en sens capable au lieu de jacasser !

-Les garçons, arrêtez ! S'écria soudain Sakura, les faisant sursauter tous les deux par la même occasion.

Cette scène avait comme un gout de déjà vu pour Sakura… Même si ce n'était pas aussi grave que la dernière fois où elle en avait été témoin, en définitive, elle détestait les voir s'énerver l'un contre l'autre.

- Naruto, lâche le… Souffla t elle doucement alors qu'elle s'était mise à regarder ses chaussures…

Ce que Naruto fit à la seconde non sans pousser le brun vers l'arrière…

La situation avait cependant tout de vexant pour le dernier des Uchihas : se faire sauver par une femme ! Maintenant il comprenait mieux cet anti féministe de Shikamaru… Mais en même temps, c'est vrai qu'il a débloqué… A la seconde où il a senti le chakra de Naruto dans les parages, il ne pouvait plus rester tranquille ! Et lorsqu'il l'a vu étreindre fortement « sa » Sakura, il a eu des envies de meurtres. Alors il attendit la bonne occasion pour le traiter d'imbécile, se battre contre lui et exprimer sa frustration !

Des cases commençaient à lui faire défaut, à ne pas douter ! Il ne pensait vraiment pas tout ce qu'il a dit à son meilleur ami et il s'excuserait bien… Dans ses rêves.

C'était maladif, depuis qu'il l'a revu, ses réactions étaient devenues incompréhensibles. Mais il s'en foutait… Ca lui faisait du bien de s'engueuler avec le blond qui réagissait au quart de tour et ce pour trois fois rien.

-Je viens avec toi ! Décréta Sakura alors que le brun avait amorcé un pas vers la direction opposé du village de Kumo.

Son ton était ferme, sans rappel… Ce n'était pas une proposition, c'était un ordre, une loi… Irréfutable.

-Hn…

-M-Mais… Sakura chan s'est cassé une cheville ! Elle ne peut pas faire voyager dans son état… Bougonna Naruto en voyant la Haruno retourner dans la tente. Enfin… Sakura chan !

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Naruto ! Beugla Sasuke, très, non mais vraiment très, énervé.

Surpris, le blond se tut… Non pas pour obéir mais pour détailler le visage de son ami… Il perdait rarement son sang froid mais ces derniers temps, il a bien changé ! C'était presque agréable de parler avec lui, il avait des réactions… Exagérées, certes, mais il réagissait !

Cependant il n'allait pas lui concéder le droit de ramener Sakura… Elle était blessée tout de même ! D'ailleurs celle-ci sortit de la tente avec une mine indécise. Naruto avait raison et elle le savait. Mais c'était soit souffrir le martyre jusqu'à Konoha en suivant le rythme de Sasuke soit tenir la chandelle entre son ex et sa nouvelle copine.

Le choix est était évident !

-On se revoit au village ! Fit cette dernière…

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir suivre le rythme de ce goujat ? S'indigna Naruto, sans aucune gêne.

Irrité de la provocation, Sasuke se déplaça rapidement devant Sakura en la tirant vivement par le bras, la faisant buter contre ses omoplates puis il la souleva et la porta sur son dos. La mâchoire de la rose se décrocha…

-Je crois que oui ! Répondit le « goujat » à un Naruto effaré… Tâche quand même de ne pas trop tarder sur les informations si ta copine se fait choper ! Nargua le brun avant de « décoller » de terre à une vitesse fulgurante.

Médusé… Naruto resta là quelques instants à contempler l'endroit où ils se trouvaient auparavant.

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment changé, il restait toujours froid, il se foutait toujours de tout le monde… Il n'aimait pas la provocation. Sauf que là, il a réagi !

Sakura, elle, semblait encore plus accro à lui que dans sa jeunesse.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à choisir entre Sakura et Hinata… Mais maintenant, elle avait décidé à sa place comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Il sourit doucement… Ca lui avait fait quelque chose de revoir Sakura… Mine de rien, elle semblait encore plus belle qu'avant… L'Uchiha devait la rendre heureuse !

Il en était rassuré.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sakura sur son dos, il ne put s'empêcher de se taire… Il avait déjà assez parlé pour le restant de ses jours.

La rose restait sceptique… Il y avait de quoi avec son comportement lunatique…

Il ne parlait plus et il avançait à un rythme plus ou moins cadencé. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit celui s'obscurcir… Le temps passait vite lorsqu'on voyageait sur le dos d'un ténébreux sexy portant le nom d'Uchiha. C'est sûr que le dromadaire perdra du succès à côté de ça…

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un village presque désertique que la rose n'avait pas remarqué durant l'allée et sembla soupirer fortement :

-Nous resterons ici pour la nuit…

-Oh ? Tu connais le coin ? Ca n'a pas l'air rassurant ! Lui répondit Sakura en regardant l'endroit assez glauque d'un air dubitatif.

-L'auberge Okoshi est un endroit sûr ! Décréta t il fermement avant de s'avancer dans le pénombre.

Mais Sakura, de toute évidence, ne semblait pas de cet avis… Le paysage avait de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie un cimetière… Etait ce normal qu'il n'y ait aucune lanterne accroché quelque part sur les silhouettes des deux trois bâtiments aux alentours ? Sasuke lui répondrait sûrement que oui, avec son habituel air décontracté… Il n'y avait que lui pour trouver ça « normal » ! Elle trembla légèrement et bougea quelque peu derrière le dos de son « transporteur », ce qui interpella le brun…

-Arrête de gigoter, c'est déjà pas confortable de te porter ! Siffla t il avec exaspération.

Cassant. Son ton était redevenu cassant !

-Je… Où est ce que tu m'emmène exactement ? couina Sakura, inquiète.

-T'es vraiment lourde…

_Dans tous les sens du terme ! Pensa t il en s'avançant encore plus._

Sasuke connaissait l'endroit par cœur, si l'endroit paraissait désert, c'est parce qu'il EST désert ! Il a juste omis de spécifier à Sakura que l'auberge dont il parlait était aussi un ancien repère Uchiha.

La rose soupira tout de même de soulagement en apercevant enfin « la lumière au bout du tunnel »…

-Merci, tu peux me poser maintenant…

-Hn…

Mais il ne la posa pas pour autant… Il continua résolument son chemin sans plus de remarque et entra dans l'auberge en question. Sakura, éberluée, essayait tant bien que mal de voir les traits de son visage à ce moment là mais impossible… Foutu cheveux brun !

Il se présenta en coup de vent devant l'aubergiste en commandant un diner, une chambre ( ?) et quelques remèdes anti douleurs comme s'il était chez lui. L'aubergiste lui tendit une clé à la seconde et lui informa que le diner sera servi dans une heure environ et que les placards dans la salle de bain contenait des kits de soin.

Sasuke le remercia rapidement avant d'emmener sa rose dans leur chambre, la déposant enfin sur le lit…

-Merci ! Répéta la rose pour la deuxième fois d'une manière peu audible.

-Hn…

Les « Hn » à répétition… C'est sûr que pour elle en ce moment, il n'y a pas plus agréable ! Sa tête est encore trop confuse pour supporter à nouveau d'entendre l'Uchiha sortir cinq syllabes par phrase. Ca la travaillait un peu trop !

Tellement prise à vider sa tête, elle ne remarqua que bien tard que Sasuke s'était éclipsé pour elle ne sait où… Alors elle entra dans la salle de bain en titubant légèrement et en se massant la nuque après avoir préalablement enlevé sa lourde cape de voyage. Elle avait besoin d'une douche bien chaude et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en retrouvant son fantasme, nu comme un vers, prêt à se glisser sous la douche chaude qu'elle espérait avoir. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation purement charnelle, elle se sentit gênée…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

Bon, sa question était légitime après tout… Ca faisait presque un mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble quand même, il n'y avait plus de raison pour rougir.

-Rien, je… reviendrai plus tard ! Fit la Haruno après avoir repris contenance.

Elle allai pour sortir de là mais une main retint la sienne…

-Je croyais qu'on prenait toujours notre douche ensemble ? Sourit le brun avec une lubricité évidente.

-Sasuke… Je suis fatiguée. Répliqua t elle directement, faisant froncer les sourcils de son amant mais il se reprit très vite.

-Je peux me tenir tranquille tu sais ! Murmura t il subtilement en tirant doucement la rose vers lui. Viens !

Intriguée, elle le suivit docilement sous la cabine de douche après s'être totalement débarrassé de ses vêtements. Il avait beau dire, la rose eut un sourire dubitatif en mesurant du regard l'ampleur de son désir pour elle.

-Y'a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas… Sourit il légèrement en détachant le bandeau frontal des cheveux de son amante.

Ce geste tendre lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de cette dernière… C'est vrai que maintenant, son corps et sa bouche agissaient un peu automatiquement mais il n'avait plus la volonté de les en empêcher… La journée a été longue et pénible, il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir, penser, essayer de comprendre… Il voulait juste… Se laisser aller pour une fois.

Alors il fit couler l'eau de la douche sur Sakura et commença par lui laver les cheveux…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait toujours eu une atroce envie de faire ça, il sait juste que ça ne datait pas seulement de quelques semaines et il ne rechercha pas plus d'explications. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ?

Sakura, médusée mais flattée d'une telle attention, se laissa faire tout en détaillant précautionneusement les traits fins de son homme. Il faisait ça avec un tel naturel et une telle indifférence que c'en était déroutant…

Aphrodisiaque.

Et dire qu'elle a proféré un mensonge sans nom il n'y a même pas dis minutes.

Fatiguée. Tu parle !

Il fit de nouveau couler de l'eau agréablement chaude sur la tête de Sakura pour la débarrasser de la mousse de shampoing sans lui en mettre dans les yeux.

Il savait pourquoi il était aussi attentionné avec elle : Sakura est son binôme et sa meilleure amie.

« T'aurais fait la même chose à Naruto ? » Chuchota une voix au fond de sa tête.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, ça, c'était le côté de lui qui voulait comprendre… Il fallait le faire taire, à tout prix !

Il y parvint après moult effort et commença à laver (soigneusement) le buste de Sakura qui ne put retenir des frissons de plaisir à chaque passage de sa main sur son épiderme. Il se montrait très prévenant et elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle pourra encore prétendre qu'elle est fatiguée… Après tout, c'est lui qui l'a porté durant toute la journée.

Il descendit à ses jambes tout en la frottant doucement avec une éponge de bain, faisant un effort colossal pour ne pas s'attarder sur sa féminité, ce qu'il parvint à faire honorablement.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

Elle craqua… La situation avait tout d'un rêve fantasmagorique ! Sasuke était à ses pieds, la traitait comme une reine… Elle ne voulait plus savoir pourquoi car elle savait ce dont elle avait envie maintenant…

-Laisse moi te laver à mon tour…

Le brun émit un micro sourire avant de remonter vers son visage… Tout proche de lui. Alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui laver ses cheveux ébènes avec application, appréciant la douceur de ceux-ci entre ses doigts. Elle fit le même geste que lui pour le reste de son corps, s'attardant néanmoins un peu plus sur son torse finement musclé qu'elle lecha avec ardeur après rinçage…

-Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée… Nargua le brun en la voyant progressivement descendre vers le bas…

-Tais toi ! Tout ce que je veux entendre… C'est **ça** !

Et elle prit entièrement en bouche son verge turgescent, le faisant grogner de plaisir avant de le faire rire doucement… Sakura était une perverse. Ses mains agrippèrent alors ses cheveux roses pendant cet acte qu'il n'attendait plus avant d'arriver à Konoha.

Finalement, c'est elle qui aura cédé la première.

* * *

vOILA I'm going insane!

Voila voila

Yuri qui attend votre avis avec impatience

J'ai vraiment pas le temps là, ils vont venir chercher mon modem

hum...


	13. Chapter 13

Bon alors voila un autre chapitre… Je m'occupe beaucoup de cette fiction parce qu'elle me tient à cœur, j'ai envie de la finir au plus vite avec 2P, 4R… Il y a tout un bric à brac dans ce chapitre là, c'est pourquoi j'ai divisé en trois parties, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop incohérent… Le dénouement est assez proche je l'avoue !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Chiaki: merci! voila la suite!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…

_Kumo-Konoha_

-Sasuke…

Ce n'était qu'un soupir, un râle profond, un cri d'agonie presque inaudible franchissant les lèvres meurtries de son amante, comme si elle lui demandait de l'achever… Sasuke chérissait ce moment où elle s'abandonnait entièrement à lui, comblant son corps de caresses et de baisers presque indécents… Sous lui, elle criait son bonheur, son contentement et sa satisfaction, l'encourageant fortement à la faire sienne jusqu'à en mourir de plaisir… Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prié avec ses mouvements de rein plus ou moins rapides, sa tête enfouie dans sa nuque, ses sens aux aguets, totalement ivre de sa présence, de son odeur… De sa beauté.

Il remonta ses lèvres vers les siennes, laissant un sillon de baiser humide sur son passage, avant de se reculer quelques instants pour contempler. Ces grands yeux émeraudes, ce teint laiteux, ces lèvres rosées et tellement appétissantes… Oui, Sakura Haruno lui plaisait à un tel point qu'il ne saurait le dire et il était heureux d'être là, en ce moment même, à lui faire l'amour comme jamais, à lui chuchoter que oui… Elle a conquis son corps… Et peut être même plus.

Elle s'accrocha rudement à ses cheveux, l'attirant dans un baiser torride et sauvage, et il entremêla sa langue à la sienne avec une sensualité exquise.

Il aimait bien sa fougue vue sous cet angle.

Elle remonta sa jambe contre la hanche de son homme, une caresse discrète mais qui n'échappa pas pour autant au brun. Il était attentif à chacun de ses mouvements, de ses attentes et surtout de ses envies… La voir aussi réceptive au plaisir exacerbait ses sensations.

Alors il glissa subtilement sa main sur le corps de sa compagne, s'attardant sur ses points sensibles alors qu'il ne cessait d'aller et venir en elle à un rythme constant. Il lui fit remonter un peu plus sa jambe et elle se cambra légèrement en arrière, crochetant les épaules de son homme avec ses doigts, ses ongles s'enfonçant plus ou moins dans sa peau mais il n'y accorda pas plus d'importance… Elle était près… Tout près… A la porte des cieux.

-Sasuke… Hm… Encore !

Elle n'avait pas à demander, il l'avait déjà compris. Ces désirs étaient des ordres… Alors il s'exécuta, accélérant ses mouvements, la serrant fortement contre lui pour l'emporter dans un spasme violent et involontaire. Un cri délicieux sortant de sa bouche sucré, ses mains se crispant de plus en plus dans ses cheveux, l'étau de sa féminité humide et suave se resserrant sur son sexe… Atteindre les sommets avec elle, c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait à présent… Un dernier baiser où il étouffa un grognement de sa part et ses yeux ne voulaient plus se rouvrir des cheveux roses dansaient dans les ténèbres de ses paupières…

C'est elle…

La jouissance absolue.

-Sakura…

-…

-…

Il murmurait rarement son prénom… Mais lorsqu'il le faisait, Sakura frissonnait de bien être et son cœur s'apaisait. Sa tendresse l'apaisait… Enormément.

Le jour commençait déjà à pointer son nez mais les yeux de l'Uchiha restèrent obstinément ouverts. Sakura dormait paisiblement sur son torse nu, une main enroulé autour de son buste. Cela faisait des heures qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, pensif, rêveur… Leur nuit a été très courte mais tant qu'à faire, il préférait la savourer jusqu'à la dernière seconde en restant parfaitement éveillé, appréciant le contact chaleureux avec le corps de sa rose, son souffle chaud chatouillant sa peau…

Ca faisait exactement sept jours et sept nuits qu'ils ont quitté le pays de la foudre et c'était la septième auberge où ils avaient passé la nuit depuis. Konoha n'était plus qu'à une demi journée de marche. Ils ne se lassaient pas l'un de l'autre et le voyage était presque devenu une ballade. Si bien que Kakashi leur envoya une missive, leur ordonnant de rentrer immédiatement mais Sasuke lui répondit qu'ils ne « pouvaient » pas se dépêcher parce que Sakura s'était cassée une cheville. C'était à moitié vrai mais Sasuke l'a emmené voir un Med-In à moitié du chemin, après avoir malencontreusement heurté sa blessure durant leurs ébats de la veille.

Elle bougea légèrement, il resserra son bras autour de sa taille pour la coller un peu plus à lui. Simple réflexe. Il adorait ces étreintes matinales, tièdes, calmes, sereins… Il se sentait en harmonie avec elle.

Sakura commença à cligner des yeux, la lumière du jour picotant légèrement ses paupières. Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit Sasuke l'enlacer avec force… Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Une seule malheureuse fois n'avait pas suffit à calmer leur libido alors ils profitèrent de ce voyage de retour pour se retrouver… Mais Sakura appréhendais un peu, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rattacher encore plus au risque de s'abimer dans cet amour à sens unique…

Elle referma ses yeux… Elle n'a pas à se soucier de ça pour le moment.

Sasuke se mit à parcourir la surface de sa peau nue avec le bout de ses doigts, elle se sentait bien… Elle remonta une jambe possessive sur lui…

-T'es réveillée ? Chuchota t il doucement en continuant ses caresses.

-Hm… Non… Répondit la rose avec une voix cassée tout en s'accrochant de plus en plus à lui, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme…

-On devrait rentrer… Nous avons déjà reçu cinq lettres de Kakashi sensei. L'informa le brun avant d'embrasser ses cheveux roses.

-Qu'il aille au diable, cet épouvantail ! Râla Sakura en gardant ses yeux clos.

Il ria doucement en prenant le menton de la rose entre ses mains pour diriger ses lèvres vers les siennes.

-On reprendra tout ça à Konoha ! Susurra t il avec un regard des plus intenses.

Il captura brièvement ses lèvres entre les siennes avant de se lever du lit… Laissant Sakura se gargariser de la superbe vue sur son corps nu et comme pour la narguer, il s'étira.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça… Râla la rose en lançant son oreiller sur son amant.

-Pourquoi ? C'est légitime de s'étirer le matin...

Il contourna lentement le lit, sous l'œil lubrique de Sakura, avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à la salle de bain. Il marqua une pause…

-Tu viens ? Reprit il avec un ton tout à fait charmeur…

Sakura s'humecta les lèvres, très tentée de poursuivre leurs ébats mais elle sait que cela ne serait pas raisonnable, son désir pour lui était toujours intact malgré leur courte nuit. Elle sait qu'elle ne se tiendra pas tranquille et que tout ça finira comme la plupart de leurs matinées depuis six auberges.

-Tu viens de dire qu'on avait intérêt à rentrer…

-Tu ne prends pas ta douche alors ?

-Si… Mais après toi… Ce serait plus sage ! Expliqua t elle

L'Uchiha roula des yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voulait se faire passer pour la plus sage mais elle ne maintenait jamais sa position plus de cinq minutes d'affilées alors il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Ainsi donc il s'approcha du lit avec une démarche lente, le regard appréciateur de sa maitresse embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. Puis il se pencha sur elle, la gratifiant d'un sourire en coin, avant de mettre ses bras sous son corps…

-A deux, ça ira plus vite… Décréta t il en la soulevant comme une mariée.

_Naruto et Sakura._

Ce ne fut que lorsque la soirée vint assombrir l'atmosphère qu'ils franchirent enfin la grande porte de Konoha après ce long voyage insensé (mais tellement plaisant), saluant brièvement Izumo et Kotetsu, gardiens de l'entrée principale village.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, vous deux ! Ronchonna une voix particulièrement agaçante aux oreilles de Sasuke…

Impossible de se tromper, même dans cette pénombre, ses cheveux blonds furibonds restaient en évidence comme une lampe fluorescente en pleine nuit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit partout, lui ainsi que son sourire niais.

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sakura.

Mais Sasuke, lui, savait très bien ce qu'il faisait là… L'Uzumaki n'aurait jamais manqué une occasion pareille pour donner son avis.

-Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout, chaque soir depuis qu'on est rentré, je passe toujours aux portails pour avoir de vos nouvelles avant d'aller chez Ichiraku… Bon, vous venez ? Je commence à avoir faim, moi !

Le brun allait protester mais Sakura le devança en faisant gargouiller bruyamment son estomac… Oui, elle ne pouvait que le faire exprès ! Voulait elle réellement passer du temps avec cet imbécile ? Incroyable !

L'ahuri de service rigola avant de se diriger vers le restaurant, les mains derrière la tête, marmonnant distinctement le mot « amoureux ». Sasuke tiqua légèrement lorsque la rose le suivit sans un regard pour lui… En définitive, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'elle le laisse pour compte, et surtout si c'est au profit de l'autre.

-Sasuke, tu ne viens pas ? S'étonna t elle à mi chemin entre le brun et le blond.

-Tu n'es pas épuisée ?

-Non, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec Naruto… Passe moi mes clés si tu veux rentrer !

Le brun tiqua encore une fois…

Oh que non ! Pensa t il tout en se dirigeant vers le restaurant à son tour, laissant Sakura sceptique devant ce revirement de situation.

Elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu grogner de mécontentement et son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée qu'il pouvait être jaloux. Elle sourit imperceptiblement alors qu'elle lui emboitait le pas.

A l'intérieur, Naruto bavait déjà, ayant préalablement commandé trois miso extra large au porc. Que les amoureux dinent avec lui ou non, ce sera trois ramens… Mais son sourire lui arrive jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami s'installer à côté de lui, son air habituellement impassible laissait entrevoir une pointe d'amusement lorsque Sakura prit place près de lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto.

-Sakura chan… Tu ne devrais pas lui coller aux basques comme ça, il fait peur quand il sourit !

-Quant à toi, tu devrais arrêter de manger des ramens, ça te ramolli le cerveau… Quoi que… Avec le nombre de neurones que tu as, la différence ne doit pas se faire ressentir. Nargua Sasuke, son envie meurtrière revenant au grand galop.

Naruto et Sakura eurent les yeux ronds… Son ton était cassant, oui, mais Sasuke semblait avoir appris un nouveau mode de langage : le sarcasme. Alors le blond taré de service comprit, malgré le nombre de neurones qu'il a, qu'il allait vraiment s'amuser ce soir…

Sakura par contre ne voyait pas trop la situation d'un bon œil, elle voulait vraiment discuter seul à seule avec Naruto… Voir si c'était sérieux avec Hinata, s'il était heureux… Si elle avait encore une chance quelconque auprès de lui, aussi infime pourrait elle être… Elle voulait juste savoir…

Il faut bien assurer ses arrières…

-Alors, où est Hinata ? S'enquit la rose alors que le chef Teuchi leur servit trois bols de ramen brûlant.

-Hm ? Oh… Elle est chez Kiba…

-Kiba ? S'étonna la Haruno, cherchant une quelconque faille dans sa beauté sauvage, le reluquant presque.

-Elle s'entraine toujours avec lui, le soir…

-S'entrainer à quoi au juste ? Fit Sakura avec un sourire carnassier et particulièrement salace, ce qui fit rire Naruto.

-Je te retiens Sakura…

-Quoi ? Mais ça c'était ma revanche sur ta réplique cassante !

-Quelle réplique cassante ?

-T'es même pas foutu de t'en souvenir !

-Ah j'essaye mais je vois pas !

-Kakashi s'en souvient, lui !

-Aah… Haha, oui c'est vrai !

Sasuke ferma les yeux… Contrarié et exaspéré… Entre Naruto qui faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et Sakura qui matait carrément ce dernier sans aucune gêne, il hésitait entre les noyer dans leur ramen ou bien leur faire avaler les œufs durs posés sur le comptoir à coup de fer 6, pour qu'ils arrêtent de se parler dans un langage codé ! Qu'est ce que Naruto a bien pu lui dire ? Cet imbécile de renard n'était pas assez fin pour proférer une seule réplique cassante dont seul un Uchiha avait le secret… Bon, le côté rassurant dans tout ça, c'est que Kakashi était censé s'en souvenir, cela signifie qu'il était là et donc ils n'étaient pas en train de parler d'un moment intime ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Merde !

C'était l'image qu'il voulait effacer de sa tête depuis un bon moment mais maintenant, elle revient avec force…

_[…]_

_Sakura se cambrait sous lui, ses doigts fins se faufilant dans ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il l'embrassait farouchement sans s'arrêter de bouger en elle… Elle murmurait son nom…_

_« Naruto… Naruto… »_

_[…]_

-Sasuke, tout va bien ?

…

Oh qu'il le détestait, ce traitre !

…

-Sas'ke !

La voix de Naruto le tira de ses pensées, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité… Sakura avait la main devant la bouche, le chef et sa fille Ayame s'étaient détournés de leurs besognes pour s'intéresser à lui, les yeux quelques peu outrés puis il se rendit compte qu'un liquide brûlant lui parcourait les genoux mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Son bol en porcelaine s'était fracassé sur le sol et ses baguettes auraient été juste bons pour servir de cure dents.

Son corps avait agi sous une pulsion… Colère ? Haine ? Sans doute quelque chose dans le genre mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il voulait massacrer Naruto !

Il se leva impoliment, ignorant les questions assaillantes de Naruto, pour sortir de l'établissement Ichiraku, laissant les autres totalement choqués de son acte. Et il s'engloutit dans les ténèbres de la nuit…

Sakura n'en revenait pas… Ils s'étaient bien amusés pourtant… Enfin, elle et Naruto.

Et c'est là qu'elle percute…

Le grognement de mécontentement à l'idée qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec Naruto, ces altercations avec lui dans le précédent voyage, sa manière de réagir face aux provocations de ce dernier… Elle sourit vaguement alors qu'une chaleur inconnue combla sa poitrine. Sasuke… Il était réellement possessif, pour de vrai !

-Allez, va rejoindre ton homme ! Souffla le blond à son attention avec un sourire qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa certitude… Et sa joie.

Naruto soupira en la voyant partir à la poursuite de Sasuke… La vérité paraissait encore plus lourde à assumer depuis qu'ils ont déserté les lieux…

Hinata n'était pas chez Kiba, non… Si elle n'est pas avec lui ce soir, c'est bien parce qu'elle a refusé de le revoir… Parce qu'il a fait quelque chose qu'aucune femme ne tolérerait pour rien au monde…

Une grossière erreur !

Sakura traversait tout le village en courant vers une destination bien précise. L'air glacé de la nuit lui déchirait les poumons mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas… L'Uchiha marchait très vite malgré son air blasé et elle était sûr qu'elle ne le retrouverait pas debout en arrivant chez lui… Alors elle se dépêcha, si ça se trouve, il devait être en train de bouder dans sa chambre !

Un nouveau sourire idiot s'empara de ses lèvres alors que son cœur battait la chamade… Sasuke ressentait quelque chose pour elle, elle en était certaine ! Mais trop fier, il ne l'avouera jamais… Cependant, il en a laissé trainé quelques miettes durant leur dernière mission ensemble.

Il ressentait quelque chose de positif et avec un grand P en passant!

Rien que pour ça, elle était prête à tout lui pardonner… Et à laisser derrière elle ses idées de vengeances stupides.

En supposant bien sûr que ce soit vrai… Non, elle en était convaincue…

Pantelante, elle sonna à l'entrée avant de se tenir sur ses genoux. Il devait être chez lui… Il le fallait… Absolument !

Une touffe de cheveux rouges lui ouvrit… Mais elle l'ignora, la bousculant au passage.

-Hey, sale pétasse, tu te crois où ? S'insurgea Karin, ses petits points levés en l'air…

-Chez Sasuke! Ricana Sakura en montant directement ses escaliers sans se faire inviter…

Elle savait instinctivement que la chambre de Sasuke se trouvait à l'étage, elle pouvait sentir sa présence… Tout près. Alors elle poussa la porte de sa présumée chambre sans avoir pris la peine de frapper…

Oui, il était là, allongé de tout son soul sur son lit double, qui en passant ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'elle avait dans son appartement… Les mains sous sa nuque, il semblait être en pleine méditation, fixant son plafond avec un regard vide. Sa beauté était saisissante vue sous cet angle… Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil en l'entendant s'incruster dans la pièce.

-Sasuke ?

-T'es venue chercher tes clés ? Demanda t il derechef sans lever les yeux vers elle.

-Euh… Non… Enfin si mais… Sasuke… Je…

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle comme ça ?

-C-Comment ça ?

-Juste « Sasuke »…

-Oh… Eh bien… Je n'en sais rien, c'est venu tout naturellement comme ça…

-Hn.

-Tu-… Est-ce que tu boude ?

-Tu as une imagination des plus débordantes, Sakura… Souffla Sasuke avant de se lever de son lit qui eut un craquement sourd très familier.

Sakura n'en crut pas ses oreilles… Elle aurait juré que c'était son lit !

Alors elle balaya la chambre des yeux et son esprit se heurta à la réalité : le porte manteau, la commode, les rideaux…

-Sasuke, pourquoi est ce que touts tes affaires me disent quelque chose ? Fit Sakura avec une moue assez sévère.

Au fond, elle connaissait la réponse mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire narquois, la faisant froncer les sourcils…

-Sas…

Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer son nom qu'il a déjà capturé ses lèvres entre les siennes… Torride.

Non, non et non…

Il fallait qu'il explique, qu'il lui dise pourquoi il a fait ça, elle ne se laissera pas faire avant de l'avoir su, il fallait…

Sasuke prit l'initiative de l'allonger sur le lit, (son lit à elle, elle en était sûre maintenant) et elle se laissa entrainer, appréciant le regard intense qu'il lui accordait.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre, de toute façon, ce n'était pas la peine de lui demander… L'Uchiha n'exprime ce qu'il ressent que par des actes, les mots ont toujours été d'une inutilité flagrante pour lui. Et puis l'extrême tendresse dont il faisait preuve en ce moment était la meilleure de toutes les déclarations de ce monde.

Oui, elle lui pardonnerait ses écarts... Elle lui pardonnait toujours à chaque fois qu'elle se donnait à lui…

_Karin et Sasuke._

Elle s'est rarement senti aussi bien dès le réveil et ce, même si elle ne sentait pas la présence de son homme auprès d'elle… Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et elle était éreintée. Sasuke s'était accaparé la moitié du sommeil qu'elle méritait, faisant porter à elle seule migraine et courbature au petit matin. C'en était rageant !

Elle étendit ses bras, tâtant la place vide et froide de Sasuke… Elle y rencontra qu'un bout de papier qu'elle s'empressa de lire malgré ses yeux qui s'obstinaient à vouloir rester clos.

_J'ai une réunion avec le conseil, ça prendra du temps mais fais comme chez toi._

_Sasuke._

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme… Oui, Sasuke était définitivement tendre avec elle.

_P.S : J'ai déménagé tes affaires et je ne suis même pas désolé._

Sakura fronça les sourcils devant cet humour impromptu… Etait elle censée en rire ? Elle ose espérer que oui même si quelque part en elle, elle lui en veut d'avoir fait ça sur son dos. Enfin quoi, elle lui confie sa clé pendant une journée et il ne s'est pas gêné pour faire muté ses meubles dans son appartement. C'est du vol !

Ou alors c'est peut être pour ça qu'il s'est montré aussi tendre avec elle ?

Non, elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir… L'idée qu'il soit amoureux d'elle l'obnubilait tellement qu'elle ne voulait plus chercher d'autres explications.

D'un geste lent (pour préservé ses muscles tiraillés), elle enroula le drap autour de son corps avant de se lever… C'était toujours comme ça, elle était de nature pudique et cette habitude ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté malgré sa relation presque purement charnelle avec Sasuke. Sasuke qui, lui, ne ressentait absolument aucun complexe vis-à-vis de son corps (après tout, pourquoi faire ?).

Elle entra dans la salle de bain juste à côté et remarqua la ressemblance frappante qu'il y avait ente cette dernière et celle de son appartement.

Sasuke avait même fait appel à un plombier ! Alors il a tout prémédité ? Oui, c'est la seule explication possible ! Et pour se sentir chez elle, elle se sent vraiment chez elle là…

Elle avait rechigné à vivre avec lui au début mais maintenant c'était différent… Sasuke voulait vraiment « vivre » avec elle. Et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais entendu le dire explicitement, elle avait compris qu'il tenait à elle, et pas qu'un peu.

Cette simple pensée fit naitre un autre de ses sourires idiots sur ses lèvres…

Après s'être habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée, son estomac lui recommanda d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner avant de mourir de faim. Alors elle descendit dans le salon… Pour retrouver une touffe emmêlée de cheveux rouges dépasser le canapé de son Sasuke.

Elle avait entendu dire que Karin avait une perception des plus affinées, pouvant repérer les chakras humains ou pas dans les dix kilomètres à la ronde, un vrai radar quoi ! Alors Sakura ne voyait pas pourquoi la rouquine ne se retournait pas en la sentant juste derrière elle. Peut être avait elle décidé de l'ignorer ? Parfait ! La rose non plus n'avait pas très envie d'entamer la discussion avec elle de toutes façons.

Alors elle passa son chemin en se dirigeant directement vers la cuisine sans un regard pour l'autre. Après tout, c'est elle, oui, cette Karin, qui n'était pas à sa place ici…

Sakura fouilla avidement dans le _réfrigérateur de Sasuke_, à la rechercher de son hypothétique petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle sentit le chakra de Karin s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. (Bah, oui, elle a peut être pas des cheveux roux mais elle peut aussi détecter les chakras, même si c'était à moindre distance).

-Tu es d'une impolitesse… Souffla Karin avec un dégout presque évident dans sa voix.

Sakura roula des yeux en attrapant une brique de lait d'un geste leste. Elle l'avait senti venir celle là… Mais rien ni personne ne lui gâchera sa journée… Alors elle décida de l'ignorer en s'installant confortablement sur une chaise avant de beurrer ses tartines.

Karin bouillonnait depuis l'intérieur, elle pouvait sentir son regard noir sur elle mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Sakura était consciente qu'elle se comportait de manière très effrontée mais elle n'allait pas non plus se laisser piétiner par cette…

-Tu crois sans doute qu'après avoir passé la nuit avec _Sasuke kun_, tu peux tout te permettre dans notre appartement…

-_Votre appartement_… Cracha Sakura, n'accordant presque aucune attention à la kunoichi.

-Oui, le _NOTRE_… A _Sasuke kun_ et à _moi_ ! Et les _salopes avec ventre à louer _n'ont pas leurs places ici! Répliqua Karin avec véhémence.

De la méchanceté gratuite… Sakura aurait pu ricaner s'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans sa phrase car à la base, Sasuke ne voulait d'elle que pour procréer… Cette idée ne lui plaisait toujours pas malgré le fait que les sentiments du brun aient évolué à son égard.

Mais sa conscience vint la taquiner… Pourquoi Sasuke en a-t-il parlé à Karin ? Lui qui se plaignait d'elle… Personne n'était censé connaitre le fond de leur histoire ! Alors pourquoi elle était au courant… Perdue dans ses questions, Sakura arbora un air pensif…

-Tiens, j'ai touché à la corde sensible on dirait…

-Tais toi ou tu iras faire le tour du village par la voie des airs ! Murmura faiblement Sakura, continuant de beurrer ses tartines déjà luisantes.

-Ah oui mais c'est vrai… _Sasuke kun_ m'a dit que tu n'étais qu'une brute ! Mais je suppose qu'il a plus pensé à ton corps plutôt bien foutu lorsqu'il t'a choisi… Je ne sais comment il aurait pu faire autrement…

Ne pas l'écouter, ne pas l'écouter…

-Il avait l'embarras du choix, _tu sais_, mais Kagami était incontestablement sa préférée… Une puissante kunoichi de Kiri, ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi ils n'ont pas pu être ensemble… Et après elle… Tu n'es pas la seule que j'ai vue défilé dans sa chambre !

Sakura essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler son repas mais sa bouche s'asséchait au fur et à mesure que cette vipère parlait. Sa jalousie et son amertume semblaient vouloir repousser ce qu'elle avait ingurgité afin de le recracher sur le visage hautain de sa « rivale »… Mais elle se ravisa… Elle avait décidé d'attendre Sasuke pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait vraiment…

-Au faite, il t'a gardée, toi, parce que… C'est l'hokage qui le lui a recommandé, vu qu'il est votre ancien sensei, il a voulu te voir heureuse alors ouvre les yeux, _chérie_… Tu as peut être une place dans son lit mais _pas dans sa vie_ !

Dans un dernier élan d'effort, Sakura parvint à avaler le contenu de sa bouche… Karin n'est qu'une menteuse… Elle a toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke, elle le savait ça… Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal à cause de ce qu'elle dit, parce qu'elle ne savait rien de la vie de nukenin qu'avait mené Sasuke durant ces huit dernières années et aussi parce qu'elle était consciente que son homme était loin d'être un enfant de cœur…

Non, tout ce que cette rouquine veut c'était anéantir leur couple ! Alors elle se redressa, face au sourire mesquin de Karin, avant d'entamer sa réplique qui se veut cassante :

-Et toi alors ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il ne t'a pas choisi alors que tu étais dans le plus simple des appareils ? Pourquoi est il allé vers moi alors qu'il t'avait sous la main ? Ou peut être que tu es stérile… _Tu sais_, je suis Med-In, je peux t'arranger ça si tu veux tenter ta chance auprès de lui…

-Pauvre idiote ! Le seul frein à _notre amour_ était cette foutue clause du conseil…

-Votre amour hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, _il t'aime tellement_ qu'il te laisse voir tout un défilé de conquête d'un soir ! C'est ce que tu as dit, non ? Qu'il avait des tonnes d'amantes…

-Je…

Ca y est, elle avait trouvé sa faille ! Elle avait mis de côté sa fierté et sa jalousie féminine pour la descendre et ça a marché bien mieux que l'indifférence… Elle cherche la guerre, hein ?

Sasuke a eu une bonne idée de déménager ses affaires finalement…

* * *

Hier j'ai pas eu le temps de publier… Trop occupée à avoir 20 ans ! x)… Alors allongez les reviews formats pavés \o/… Inspirez moi, donnez vos pronostics, ce serait le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire…

Yuri chan.


End file.
